Rapiers and Scimitars
by Figgy
Summary: * sheepish wave * Hola! yeah, a new fic... Oh, well... Can ya guess from the title who its about? Huh, huh, huh? ^_~
1. Rapiers and Scimitars (Part One)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this fic or any of my other fanfics. ^_^   
****

**Rapiers and Scimitars******

**By: Figgy******

**Part One**   


It was a celebration to mark the end of the wars, the coming of peace, and those that still bore emotional and physical wounds from those wars. It was a time to smile and laugh with people who understood the pain. A time to let go and for a few hours just be yourself.   
Which is why reporters swarmed around outside, trying to catch a glimpse of those coming to the gala. The first to be seen was Minister Darlian; after all it was her mansion the party was being held, then Lady Une, Preventer leader. Next came Millardo or Zechs or Wind, depending on which name caught your fancy, and his fiancée, Lucrezia Noin. The fact that many of the guests were Preventer officers did not go unnoticed by the press. The next to arrive were Sally Po and Wufei Chang; the Chinese man ignoreed the cameras while Sally laughed and smiled easily.   
Duo and Hilde Maxwell walked toward the house, teasing and taunting each other. Married for three years and the love grew stronger every day. Trowa Barton and his sister, Catherine Bloom, arrived with Quatre Winner, owner of the Winner Corps, and one of his sisters, Iria Winner. Quatre smiled kindly at the reporters, calmly answering a few of their questions before excusing himself to be embraced by Minister Darlian, Sally, and Noin.   
One guest arrived in the shadows and no one questioned how Heero Yuy found his way into the decorative ballroom. While he made his quiet entrance, another made her presence known instantly.   
"Lady Catalonia!"   
"Duchess!"   
"Look this way, please!"   
Dorothy smirked and tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder. The cameras flashed and she posed in the middle of the walk. Her date, a tall, handsome man with an aristocratic and arrogant look to him, waited for her impatiently. Once she joined him, Michael began to mutter under his breath about her antics.   
Dorothy's long nails dug into his sleeved arm, "Do not forget yourself, Lord Michael. You are here only to be handsome and keep your mouth shut." He winced slightly, then forced a charming smile as the two entered the house and greeted the hostess.   
"Miss Relena."   
"Dorothy!" Relena motioned for their jackets to be taken away and she smiled widely at Dorothy. "How are you? I wasn't sure if you'd show!"   
"Well, here I am." Dorothy looked around the room, "Looks like everyone showed, even the elusive Heero Yuy."   
Relena nodded, watching as Michael sauntered away toward the punch bowl then she turned toward where Dorothy was looking and smiled a bit sadly. "Yes. I'm as surprised as you, Dorothy."   
Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't say I was surprised. After all, anything for his princess of peace." She walked away and Relena shook her head once after the blond girl.   
"Is that Dorothy Catalonia?" Trowa's eyebrows rose as he watched the girl join a handsome man near the punch and other drinks. She seemed to snarl through a smile as she spoke to the man. He rolled his eyes at Dorothy and snatched a glass of champagne from a passing tray. He shoved it toward her, smiled conceitedly, then walked off. Trowa watched as Dorothy's face contorted in rage, then she calmed her expression and raised the glass to her lips.   
"Miss Dorothy?" Quatre followed Trowa's line of sight and his eyes widened. "It is her."   
"Relena and Dorothy have grown somewhat close over the years. Though they both argue constantly." Noin spoke behind the two men and they turned toward her. "I think that is one of the reasons Relena sought the other woman out. Dorothy is one of the few people who says what's on her mind no matter what anyone else thinks."   
"She's deeply devoted to whatever cause she believes in." Unknowingly Quatre rubbed a hand over where she'd stabbed him, leaving a permanent scar.   
"And here she comes now." Noin smiled before excusing herself to go speak with Sally.   
Dorothy reached the two men and smirked at them. "Was that Miss Noin?"   
"Yes." Trowa answered then drank a bit of his own glass of wine.   
The blond woman looked thoughtful; "I do need to talk to her… A most remarkable thing, actually." She smiled, reminding Quatre of the Cheshire cat. "Well, how are you two? Enjoying your peaceful lives?"   
"Very much. You, Miss Dorothy?" Quatre returned the smile, but he was more honest and kind.   
She swirled her wine around, "I find peace more enjoyable than war nowadays, but admit to a sense of boredom. Not even the constant ever-changing flow of politics can rid me of that." She raised eyes that challenged with each light caress. "I fear that I will never feel as alive as I did during the battles." Dorothy eyed them both, "Yet, this life does seem to have smiled on you two. You both have grown."   
Trowa's lips twitched, "We could not remain fifteen forever, Dorothy. Neither could you, it would seem."   
"Yes, we've all grown from not-so-innocent youths into adults." She glanced at Quatre, "Wound still troubling you, Mr. Winner?"   
Quatre blushed as he caught himself once again rubbing the scar. "Not at all, Miss Dorothy. It healed quite well."   
She flashed a smile, showing near perfect straight, white teeth. "I wonder if I could entice you into a rematch? This time with no one intent to kill the other."   
He paled, "I'd…love too…"   
Trowa chuckled into his wine as he watched his best friend deal with Dorothy. She turned hawk-like eyes toward the laughing acrobat. "Is something amusing, Mr. Barton? Please, share."   
Quatre faced his friend, knowing full well what had caused the usually quiet and reserved man to chuckle so. "Yes, please do, Trowa."   
"Trowa! I've been looking all over for you!" Catherine joined them and the acrobat thanked her in his mind. She couldn't have had more perfect timing. Catherine smiled at Quatre, a bit forced, but still a smile. She was still wary of the boy that had dragged her brother into the war so long ago. However her expression was merely curious when she turned toward Dorothy. "Will you introduce me, Trowa?"   
"Catherine, this is Lady Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy, this is my sister, Catherine Bloom."   
"Please, call me Dorothy." She offered her hand to Catherine and the female acrobat quickly shook Dorothy's hand. "Formalities do not abide well with me when in the company of so many comrades." Both males knew that she never offered her first name to Quatre, but preferred the Miss… Why, neither knew… Except maybe she thought by offering all others the chance to call her merely Dorothy while forcing him to continue his 'Miss Dorothy' aggravated him… In some ways it did, but not enough for Quatre to truly show it.   
"It is nice to meet you, Dorothy." Catherine smiled warmly and Dorothy returned the smile with a half-smirk, half-smile.   
"Dorothy, what are you doing over here?" Michael joined them and a flash of anger crossed Dorothy's usually placid face. She nodded to each and excused herself, dragging Michael away with her before introductions could start.   
Catherine took Trowa's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Quatre watched them, admiring their fluid and graceful moves. However, the dance held only sibling affection, which caused him to smile sweetly. Relena joined him and offered Quatre a chocolate sweet, which he took with thanks.   
"Relena, do you know the man Miss Dorothy is accompanied by?" He asked as he licked the bits of melted chocolate off his fingertips.   
Relena squinted then slowly nodded. "Lord Michael, a Romefeller aide I believe. He's been trying for years now to rise in the ranks. He's ambitious, annoying, and arrogant. The three vicious As one could say." She laughed at Quatre's slightly surprised expression; "If you think that's bad coming from the 'Dove of Peace' then you should hear me when I'm with Duo. He does bring the best and worst out of one."   
As if her name had summoned him, the braided American appeared. "Hey! Buddy-boy and princess! Have you seen Hilde? She rushed to the food then disappeared…" He turned slightly green, "After eating lobster with chocolate sauce… She's the strangest woman, I swear… You should hear some of things she's been concocting lately. Kiwi slices dipped into hot sauce is just another example."   
Relena and Quatre exchanged a look and tried to keep from laughing as they told him they hadn't seen her. Duo stared at them strangely, noticing the way their shoulders shook and tears glimmered in their eyes and walked away from them muttering about strange pacifists.   
"Poor Duo. He doesn't have a clue." Relena gasped for air as she calmed her laughter.   
Quatre just chuckled at the thought of a little Duo running around. "It'll be interesting." His tone turned teasing, "And that reminds me, have you spoken to Heero?"   
Relena blushed, "You are a cruel man, Quatre Winner. And no… What am I to say? 'Oh, hi Heero. Yeah, it's me, Relena. You know, the girl you've rescued…um… well, too many times to count now. Guess what? Would you, um, like, want to, maybe, go out for dinner?' Oh yeah, that'd go over real well. If I'm lucky instead of just staring at me like I'm crazy. He'll probably pull out his gun and threaten to kill me."   
"Oh, come on, Relena…"   
"Don't oh come on me!" She shrugged, "And even if he does care… Maybe I'm tired of waiting. Maybe I'm tired of everyone staring at him and calling him my perfect knight. Maybe I'm tired of trying to open him up." Her shoulders slumped, "He doesn't want to let me in, Quatre, so I can't help him. Maybe I'm tired of failing and crying myself to sleep." She whispered and Quatre lowered his glass to place a comforting arm around her.   
"Don't give up, Relena. He can be difficult, but underneath it all there's a human. A confused human that needs your love and care."   
"I'm scared by the time that happens, Quatre, I will no longer have any love left…"   
He laughed softly, "No love for Heero? You? That will never happen, my friend."   
"Sometimes your honesty astounds me."   
Quatre laughed and released the now smiling Relena. However, he knew her smiles hid the sorrow. Millardo called Relena's name and she left with a quick apology. The Arabian didn't mind. He leaned against the wall and watched the others. His sister seemed to be enjoying herself, engaging in an intelligent conversation with Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin, and Lady Une. He glanced at the dancers. Not all he knew. Some people here were soldiers that he'd never gotten the chance to speak to, to really know… But he could see Trowa and Catherine still dancing, Michael and Dorothy were also dancing. The two were also graceful, but with more refinement than Trowa and Catherine's artistic moves… Dorothy seemed to be holding back, which Quatre found odd and slightly disturbing.   
Wufei was speaking to Heero across the room, though both didn't seem too comfortable in the others' presence. He didn't know what happened between the two during the Mariemeia incident, but the way those two acted sometimes… Quatre shrugged the feeling away and saw that a green looking Duo had found Hilde and was now watching her eat… A glance at her meal made Quatre's stomach do a flip-flop and he quickly turned his attention elsewhere.   
Everyone seemed to be engaged in someone or other… Yet, he didn't feel lonely. He rarely did, but then again he couldn't quit glancing back at Dorothy and her date.   
Dorothy Catalonia… She'd always confused him. She had been such a troubled young woman so many years ago… Now, she had grown into a woman that seemed to know herself better, but enjoyed confusing others and causing a bit of chaos. Quatre could believe that she was bored with her peaceful life.   
She was beautiful, kind, powerful, rich, chaotic, refined, aristocratic, elegant, aggressive, and she'd tried to kill him.   
He feared he was developing a crush on her or at least he knew he cared about her. And right now she looked ready to stab the man she was with. Quatre couldn't quite keep the smile off his face as he watched the two disappear into the shadows. He began to walk toward them, wondering if Dorothy may need some help. Unlikely, yet he wanted to help her.   
"I don't know what came over me when I accepted you as my date." Dorothy hissed at Michael, tossing her hair over her right shoulder as she spoke.   
"We both know why." He edged closer toward her and Dorothy's nose wrinkled.   
"You've been drinking and obviously you cannot handle your liquor. I should've known better. I really should've. I can only blame myself for bringing a fool like you to this event."   
Michael reached out and tangled his hand in her hair and yanked it, causing her to gasp and fall forward. "I've had about as much as I can take of your bitching."   
Dorothy reached out and sank her sharp nails into the wrist of the hand holding her hair. She smiled calmly, "And I'm tired of your idiocy. Just because I am a woman does not mean I cannot protect myself. I'm quite skilled at the arts of fighting. Care for a demonstration?" She sank her nails in farther, breaking past the skin. Drops of blood welled from the wounds, pooling around her grayish blue nails.   
Michael released her hair and Dorothy confidently removed her nails. She frowned at the blood under them and reached for a napkin from a nearby table and wiped the offending blood from her fingers.   
"Bitch, do you want me to tell them why I'm here with you?"   
Dorothy raised an eyebrow; "You are here because I needed a date that was halfway decent-looking. Sadly, your physique fits that requirement."   
"That's not the only reason you came with a date. You don't want these people to know—." His statement was cut off as Dorothy grabbed his arm tightly.   
"Whatever you've guessed in that empty head of yours, just forget it. You do not know me." She released him and smiled slyly. "Now, do have a good evening, Lord Michael. I suggest that you leave early. Work in the morning."   
"I bet that blond fluff knows you."   
Dorothy stopped in mid-turn and turned slowly to face the man. Michael paled at the expression on her face. He'd pushed her too far and suddenly realized why the press called Dorothy a woman not to cross. She purred as she approached him, stopping only when they were so close their breath mixed together. She placed a hand on his stomach, curling her fingers so her nails lightly grazed the fabric. "That blond fluff," her nails slid between the spaces left by his tailored shirt's buttons, "is Quatre Raberba Winner," they tickled against his abs, "and he is more powerful," little scratches were how she started… Little scratches that nearly caused him to moan as his nerves tingled. "Than you will ever be," her hand slid lower, "and not because of strength," warm fingertips caress, nails tease, "though he is strong," she smiled as he tensed under her hand, "but he holds power because he is kind," one last swipe, a gasp from his lips, a whisper of a name, hers of course, "and because, unlike you, he would not let passion keep him from his objective." Her nails dug into his skin and she pulled them down, four angry, red lines. "There is a fine line between pain and pleasure." Dorothy removed her hand and smiled as Michael stared at her in shock, eyes that still held hints of lust and fear and pain. He placed a hand over his bleeding skin and made a hasty retreat away from the blond.   
Someone breathed behind her… A sharp intake of breath and she turned and her eyes widened as she faced Quatre. She forced her expression into one of boredom, "Mr. Winner, enjoying the party?"   
"More than your date, I believe." Quatre glanced toward where the man was still walking away… Probably to grab his coat and leave.   
"So, you saw the little show. How entertaining for you." She moved to walk past him, but he blocked her path.   
"I heard, too."   
Silence.   
Then she smirked, "That's quite all right, Mr. Winner. I wasn't trying to hide that scene from anybody. If you saw it then that's your problem, not mine. Now please excuse me." This time he let her pass and watched her walk away and toward Relena.   
Yeah, he'd heard it all… And he wasn't sure what to make of it… He sighed and walked over toward Trowa and Catherine who had stopped dancing.   
"Miss Relena, are you enjoying yourself?"   
Relena turned away from Millardo and smiled at Dorothy. "Yes, you, Dorothy?"   
"This evening has been interesting, Relena." Dorothy relaxed in the company of the woman that was quickly becoming her closest friend… It was a strange feeling for Dorothy. A friend… She didn't realize that Relena felt the same. Dorothy had closed herself off, using cruel sarcasm to ward off any friendly attempts. Relena had been surrounded by people, but not a single one of them had held true friendship in their hearts. It was ironic that the two women who most considered as complete opposites would find friendship in each other.   
"Where did your date run off to?" Relena asked, noticing the absence of Michael from the crowd.   
"He went home." Dorothy smirked.   
Relena raised an eyebrow, but a look at Dorothy's expression convinced the Minister that she probably didn't want to know what exactly had happened. "Ah. Look, Quatre and Trowa are making their way toward us." A frown flickered on Dorothy's lips and she nodded her head.   
"Excuse me, Relena. I need to speak to Miss Noin." She turned and quickly walked away, a second before Quatre and Trowa reached Relena.   
"Relena." Trowa smiled slightly at her and she laughed before throwing her arms around him.   
"Don't act like that around me, Trowa!"   
Trowa returned the hug with gentlemanly courtesy. Quatre frowned as he watched Dorothy reach Noin. "Relena, what were you and Miss Dorothy speaking of?"   
Relena released Trowa and raised both eyebrows. "We didn't speak much before she excused herself to converse with Noin." She shook her head, "When she and Millardo marry I fear I will still want to call her Noin even though by then she'll be Ms. Peacecraft."   
"Or Merquise." A voice spoke and they turned to see Heero staring at Relena, his usual frown on his face. Yet, there was a softening in his eyes...   
Relena nodded, "Yes. Some consider him as Zechs still, but he is my brother."   
Quatre nudged Trowa lightly and the two excused themselves, leaving Heero and Relena alone. Sally, however, quickly caught up with them. She smiled, but there was a tenseness to her and anger. "Have you seen Wufei? He seems to have wandered off and I cannot find him anywhere."   
Heero heard her and answered from where he was speaking to Relena in low tones. "He went outside."   
"Thank you." Sally left them and they saw her exit through the patio doors.   
Quatre glanced over his shoulder to see Relena motion with her hands, her mouth moving as she passionately spoke. Heero's frown seemed to deepen and he suddenly turned and left her. The Minister stared after him for a second, then sighed, and grabbed a glass of wine off a tray. She gulped half of it down, then caught Quatre's worried eyes with her own and smiled reassuringly.   
Music started once again. Couples stared at each other lovingly as they tightened their holds and slowed their steps. Quatre smiled as a waitress lowered her tray. She was a pretty woman with blond hair and delicate features. She swayed slightly to the music and seemed to search the crowd of men not dancing for a partner. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and Quatre chuckled at Trowa's bewildered expression as she chose him and pulled him onto the dance floor.   
Millardo and Noin whispered sweet nothings as their arms fell around each other… And another chuckle escaped as he saw Duo and Hilde dance. The two tangoed by and Duo winked at the Arabian before passing. Quatre moved toward one of the large windows and did a double take at what was outside. Sally and Wufei were dancing. Quatre rubbed his eyes and looked again. Yeah, they were dancing… There was something protective in the way Wufei held Sally close.   
He turned away from the happy, yet strange couple only to spot another. Somehow Relena must have convinced the sullen Heero to dance for they were on the floor… Even his sister was dancing with a man he didn't recognize.   
"Care to dance, Mr. Winner?"   
He started at the voice and turned slightly to see Dorothy smirking at him, as if she took joy in surprising him. He hesitated when he saw that smirk and it widened into a grin.   
"I won't bite, Mr. Winner." She placed her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Hard." They joined the others on the floor and Quatre placed his hands on her waist.   
Perfect.   
That was how this felt. They molded together perfectly… Her head rested on his shoulder and he breathed in the scent of her hair.   
Perfect.   
They didn't speak as the song flowed around them, but were comfortable in the steady silence. Dorothy closed her eyes and after awhile Quatre was sure she'd fallen asleep, yet her feet still moved…   
The song ended and he finally dared to speak. "Miss Dorothy?"   
She opened her eyes and stared up at him, for a second she looked confused… Then Dorothy stepped out of his hold and flashed her confident smile. "You smell wonderful, Mr. Winner. What cologne are you wearing?"   
He blushed, "I'm not—"   
He never finished as a sound broke through the peaceful party. A shattering of glass. A shout. The sound of a gun being fired, then many guns…   
The bullet, he realized numbly, was coming toward him. How strange… Everything seemed to move in slow motion even though he knew mere seconds were passing…   
A force shoved into him and he stumbled, nearly falling on his face.   
A figure slammed backwards and he caught her before she could land on the marble floor.   
"Dorothy…"   
Blood blossomed across her blue dress, like a morbid flower. She struggled to breathe in his arms and stared up at him with fiery blue-gray eyes. Shock and horror played across his features as he watched Dorothy wince at the pain.   
"Why? Dorothy, why?"   
She closed her eyes and smiled, "You owe me a rematch, Mr. Winner." A shudder went through her body and her next words were a whisper, yet still held dry amusement. "Do not worry, Quatre… I will be well and waiting for you with my rapier."   
"Move!"   
Two figures joined him. Sally Po and Iria Winner, both trained and skilled doctors. He was fairly pushed out of the way as they checked Dorothy's signs.   
"The ambulance is here!" Someone shouted. Relena, Quatre realized. He thanked whoever had had the sense to call the hospital.   
Whereas the actual shooting had moved in slow motion, the next few seconds moved too quickly for Quatre too really accept all that was happening… Because suddenly Dorothy was in the ambulance with Sally and Iria… And he was still in the mansion, watching as they drove away.   
"She shoved me out of the way… She took the bullet meant for me." The acrobat stood behind the distressed Arabian.   
"I saw."   
"But why, Trowa? Why did she do it?" Quatre turned, angry at himself, at the shooter, and at Dorothy for taking the bullet meant for him. "I don't believe when she says it was for some rematch! Why?"   
Trowa shook his head, "I doubt even she knows all the reasons why she did it."   
The Arabian looked over Trowa's shoulder and saw that many of the guests were calm… After all, they had seen worst things in the war… He saw Relena staring at the body of the dead shooter. She didn't even flinch or pale, instead she raised an eyebrow. "Firearms… I should've known that they would figure someway to get them in here without being detected…" She shook her head, then turned away from the body.   
Quatre counted three shots… Heero, Wufei, and Duo… Plus the man's neck was broken… Trowa's work…   
He didn't question why the man wanted him dead. He had many enemies from the war, just like the other pilots. He could handle that… What he couldn't handle was others getting hurt because of that… His sisters, his friends, Dorothy…   
Dorothy… Shot… Because of an angry enemy soldier…   
Quatre had thrown the vase across the room before even realizing he'd moved. He watched as it shattered against the wall and turned toward Relena… The ice in his usually warm, blue eyes froze her in place. "I'll buy you another."   
They watched the Winner heir turn and walk out of the mansion.

A/N: I know I should be working on Dawn and Moon Wars, but this popped into my head and just had to be written. So, continue or not? I was thinking that maybe it could end here--- * cruel grin * What do you think? Ciao! *^_^*   



	2. Rapiers and Scimitars (Part Two)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this fic or any of my other fanfics. ^_^   


**Rapiers and Scimitars**

**By: Figgy**

**Part Two**

Dorothy opened her eyes, wincing as harsh light blinded her momentarily. She restrained a yawn as she slowly sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through her… She'd suffered from worse before. Her eyes darted around the plain hospital room with its one painting… A picture of a girl, her back facing Dorothy, with a dog sitting beside her as they stood in a field of flowers.   
She heard a sound and her eyes landed on the sleeping figure curled up in a chair… Not the only figure she soon realized… An extra bed next to her was occupied with another familiar form and Dorothy felt a tightening in her chest, not caused by the bullet. Relena and Quatre…   
Tears tried to spill from her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She would not cry… Some habits are hard to break. Instead she lied back down and closed her eyes. God, she was tired… She supposed they had filled her with pain-relievers… Dorothy yawned, her strength ebbing so quickly that she couldn't even raise her hand to cover her mouth… She'd always had good manners… Most of the time, at least.   
As she fell into a dreamless slumber, Relena turned and awoke from hers. She slowly sat up in the extra bed and watched the steady rhythm of Dorothy's chest as the blond breathed in and out. This woman was her friend. Relena had lost too many friends, too many people, for her to lose another. She didn't care if she had a meeting today at one… In her entire career she'd never taken a sick day or vacation or any sort of personal time. Well, she'd take it now.   
In his chair, Quatre shifted and Relena turned to stare at the man. It hadn't surprised her much to find him already here when she'd arrived… Now, as she stared at him, he didn't resemble the usually calm, kind, well-dressed Winner Executive. His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them, his hair stuck out in strange places, and his expression kept shifting between different emotions… She supposed he was having a nightmare from the way his hands clenched the chair's arms.   
"Quatre." She whispered, not wanting to wake Dorothy. Relena slowly slid off the bed, wincing as her shoeless feet met the cold floor. "Quatre." Relena placed a hand on his shoulder and gasped as his hand grabbed her wrist and twisted. She found herself on her knees, gasping in pain, before Quatre had even blinked once.   
"Relena." He released her, "I'm sorry!"   
Relena rubbed her wrist. She couldn't hide her surprise… Though she knew she should have known that underneath it all Quatre could be as strong and pain inflicting as the other ex-pilots… She'd just never seen him fight physically… He was always the strategist behind the other pilots… In some ways it scared her that sweet Quatre could be as dangerous as Heero.   
"It's okay, Quatre. You were just surprised. You looked like you were having a nightmare." She smiled comfortingly up at him, deciding that staying on the floor was better than standing right now. She wasn't sure if her legs would support her any way… She supposed realizing that the man you sometimes saw as a brother could easily snap her arm in two could do that to a person. "Want to talk about it?"   
Quatre looked away, guilt on his face. "I really am sorry, Relena… Usually I force myself to wake when I have nightmares, but your hand…" He shook his head, "I'm so sorry."   
"Quatre, I said it's fine. Look, probably won't even bruise." Relena lied as she showed him her wrist.   
He sighed, "Still…"   
"Don't make me repeat myself again. Now, do you want to talk about it?"   
He turned his gaze toward the sleeping Dorothy, "No… Just the same thing… Guilt, despair, death… We've all had them… Even you."   
"Even her." Relena also stared at the sleeping woman. "She spent a week at my house one time." She hugged herself, "I remember, she just suddenly started screaming one night and when I ran to her room… She was curled into a ball and she just kept whimpering…"   
Quatre glanced sharply at the Minister, "Are you sure you should be telling me this?"   
"You and her are my closest friends, Quatre… I can't lose her… And no one really knows her, not like I do… I suppose, maybe I want someone else to know her like I do… To share it with me, incase… So someone will be able to remember her."   
"She's not going to die."   
Relena squeezed her eyes shut, "She has a lot of fight in her… But there are things…"   
Curiosity, the need to learn everything about this strange, calculating woman, overwhelmed him. "What do you mean?"   
"I know that when people look at Dorothy, they see a woman who survived the war and pretty much remained herself… She never seems to show any remorse for what she did… But… That week… I don't know how it happened… Either she cut herself or maybe she got a nosebleed, but she was in the shower and I heard noises… Screams, yells, and I ran inside and she was in the shower trying to wash the blood off, but it just kept bleeding, pooling into her hands… Do you know what she was screaming?"   
"It's their blood, Relena… I'll never escape them… Their blood… On my hands…" A soft voice spoke from the bed and their heads jerked toward the sound. Dorothy stared at the two, "Sharing memories of your mutual concern? I'm honored." She smirked and Relena paled.   
"I'm sorry, Dorothy. I didn't mean—."   
Suddenly the Duchess looked weary. "Don't worry, Relena… I'm not mad… Just tired… I suppose we've all had our dramatic horrors in the years."   
"Miss Catalonia?" A nurse walked inside, "You're awake, good." She smiled at Relena and Quatre. "I've brought you breakfast."   
"What did the bullet hit?" Dorothy asked, ignoring the food set before her.   
"It was lodged near the spine, yet you were lucky, Miss Catalonia. Your nerves suffered no injuries and the bullet was quickly removed." Dorothy frowned at the lack of information and glared at the nurse before raising an arrogant eyebrow at the meal.   
The nurse turned toward Quatre and Relena as she checked Dorothy's vital signs. "Are you relatives?"   
"No, friends."   
She stared at them, "Have you been here before? You two look familiar." She suddenly turned her gaze toward Dorothy. "You, too…" The nurse glanced at her clipboard, "Miss Catalonia…" Her eyes widened, "Dorothy Catalonia?!"   
Dorothy ignored the woman who was now realizing who they all were. She made eyes at Quatre for a minute before Dorothy began to make little jabbing remarks that finally set the nurse running from the room. Once the nuisance was gone, Dorothy pushed the meal away. "Not fit for dogs…" She muttered, then closed her eyes.   
"Tired, Dorothy?" Relena stood next to the bed and impulsively took Dorothy's hand in her own. "You can sleep… I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and a bagel. We'll try not to disturb you."   
Dorothy surprised herself and Relena by squeezing Relena's hand lightly. "Go home, Relena… Both of you. Get some rest, take a shower. I don't need you here… Unless you wish to annoy the nurses with me." She smiled with a hint of mischief, "Though I doubt I'll need any help in that."   
"Are you sure, Dorothy?"   
"I'm not leaving you." Quatre said stubbornly from his corner of the room.   
"Then at least have someone bring you a change of clothes, Mr. Winner. I'm sure this room has a bathroom so you can take a shower. I may have no choice in whether or not you stay, but at least take a shower." She closed her eyes again, "I already feel ill enough without you adding to it."   
Quatre blushed, but only Relena saw it. She smiled slightly, glad that Dorothy seemed to be acting normal once again. "You sleep and I'll take your advice." She released Dorothy's hand and walked toward Quatre. "I'll stop by your house and gather some of your essentials."   
"And tell the others… The press will swarm you as soon as you're out the door."   
"I'll tell as much as I dare to the press and I'll call the others." Relena hugged Quatre, "Take care of her while I'm gone." She whispered in his ear, then with one last bye to Dorothy she was gone.   
Silence.   
Then Dorothy turned her eyes toward Quatre and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to just stand there? Be useful and get me some coffee."   
"I don't think they want you drinking coffee."   
She raised both eyebrows, "Why the hell would I care what they want? I survived the war and worse and drank coffee during it! I want some coffee, damn it!" Dorothy had raised herself up by now and was showing him that if he didn't get it for her, she'd go and get it herself.   
Quatre raised his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine. I'll go get you some coffee." He sighed and walked out of the room slowly and Dorothy watched him leave.   
Does he feel guilty about me taking the bullet meant for him? She shook her head. Why did I take that bullet? Why? I don't have a death wish like some people. I actually wish to live for quite a few years more before I'm pushing the daisies as some would say. So why risk my life for him? Why? Damn it! Does my body know something I don't?   
Quatre returned with two cups and handed her one. Dorothy greedily took the plastic top off and began to blow on the steaming hot coffee. She began to tentatively sip the hot liquid, sighing happily as its warmth coursed through her veins. Dorothy closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling… Then opened one eye to stare at Quatre who was staring at her.   
"It's not polite to stare, Mr. Winner." She smirked as a faint blush colored his cheeks. Dorothy tilted her head to one side. "Will you ever grow out of your sweet innocence, Mr. Winner? You still blush like a fumbling fifteen-year-old."   
"I think that blushing will return to anyone, no matter what the age, when in your presence, Miss Dorothy."   
She laughed softly at that, "Touché." Dorothy sat the cup of cooling coffee down on the table beside her and faced Quatre once more. "How long have I been sleeping?"   
"Not very long… After the party you were brought here and they started surgery immediately. Five hours of surgery then two in the recovery room and finally you were brought here."   
"Have they hinted to how long I'll need to stay?"   
Quatre ran a hand through his hair, while holding his coffee with the other. "A week, two weeks, a month… They're unclear about that."   
"I'm not staying longer than a week. I have things to do in a short amount of time. I cannot leave Romefeller unattended for that long. Many of those men are still finding it hard to understand Relena's ideals. If I leave them alone, my speeches and promises may be forgotten. They could turn against me."   
He shook his head, "Even if they did allow you out in a week, you wouldn't be allowed to return to work that soon."   
"I'm not stupid, Mr. Winner." She replied harshly, "But if I make just one appearance showing that I am well and just need rest they won't dare turn against me. The very thought that I am out of this hospital will revert them back to sniveling cowards following my orders. Being in the hospital is different from taking a short vacation. A hospital hints at weakness while a vacation hints at strength. A vacation says that I am so sure of my rule that I know I don't have to be there every minute of the hour. They'll be jumping at shadows for weeks."   
"Oh… I fear that I do not envy you your job, Miss Dorothy."   
She smiled, "I love my job, Mr. Winner. No matter what the consequences and hassles, I do love my job. It is the only thing keeping me sane during these peaceful times… That and fencing competitions."   
"You still fence, Miss Dorothy?" Quatre pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat next to her.   
"Of course. I practice every day I can. After all, I have a goal to work toward."   
"And that would be?"   
She laughed and made as if to toss her hair, but frowned as the pillow got in her way. "Humph. Why, my rematch with you, Mr. Winner." Dorothy stifled a yawn and Quatre chuckled.   
"I think you need your rest."   
She tried to keep her eyes open, but they drifted shut against her will. Dorothy yawned again, then frowned. She tried to open her mouth, but yet another yawn forced its way through and she gave up and Quatre watched as her muscles relaxed and her frown slipped into a peaceful expression. She didn't quite smile, but didn't frown either… She looked calm… Serene.   
He leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. For now, all he could do was wait for Relena to bring him his clothes.

*

Relena looked around Quatre's bedroom. She had dodged the reporters, called Lady Une and Lucrezia, and was now in the prospect of packing for Quatre… She thanked Quatre for having a reliable maid that was happily doing the packing for her. Relena just didn't think she could manage to handle Quatre's under things… She blushed at the very idea. He was like a brother to her!   
But as Lanetta packed Relena couldn't help but inspect Quatre's belongings. Surprisingly, the room was neat but held few personal belongings… Just a few pictures. She picked one up and smiled slightly. It was a picture of Catherine and Trowa in the middle of their act. Another picture was of her and the Arabian… She gasped and snatched that picture up. It had been taken when she'd visited Quatre for a weekend. She remembered how it had begun to pour while they'd been wandering through his gardens and they'd raced inside… Where Rashid, the usually stoic Maguanac, had snapped a picture of the two drenched leaders.   
And here it was sitting on Quatre's dresser. Relena suddenly smiled and placed the photo in its place. A few pictures of Quatre's sisters, another of Trowa, another of Relena, one of Duo and Hilde… She smiled and moved to walk away when something caught her eye… A piece of something was wedged between mirror and frame… Relena reached and carefully pulled the slip out and unfolded the newspaper printing…   
And giggled. It was a newspaper clipping of a charity ball that had taken place months, she frowned, maybe even a year ago. A clipping of one Dorothy Catalonia as she left the ball.   
"Sweet Quatre." Relena giggled again, "Seems I'm not the only one trying to reach the impossible."   
"Miss?"   
She dropped the clipping and turned toward the maid. "Oh, I was just talking to myself, Lanetta. Sorry." Relena smiled, "I really can't thank you enough for doing this for me… I just felt uncomfortable looking through his drawers."   
"It's fine, Miss Darlian. I understand." Lanetta flashed a grin and snapped the suitcase close. She was a short woman with brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail and a large smile. "And please call me Lanni, all my friends do."   
"Lanni… I keep forgetting. Sorry." Relena picked up the suitcase and thanked Lanetta once more before starting down the stairs… She was halfway down them when she heard Rashid greet someone at the door and heels click against the wooden flooring. Relena peered over the railing and watched as a young woman with shoulder-length blond hair smiled as she greeted Lanni who had already descended the stairs before the Minister.   
Relena watched as the two women walked off and out of seeing distance. She frowned slightly as she reached Rashid. "Who is she, Rashid?"   
The large man glanced down at Relena; "A friend of Lanetta's… Her name is Jezebel Willow."   
"Oh…" Relena's frown deepened as she thought to herself. That woman looks so familiar…

*

"Mr. Millardo! You can't! No!" Dorothy shifted on the bed and Quatre blinked sleepily. His cup of coffee sat beside him, cold, and he rubbed a hand over his eyes.   
I must have fallen asleep, he thought as he turned worried eyes toward the tossing figure. Dorothy's eyes were clenched shut and her hands gripped the sheets with a viselike hold. Quatre stood and lightly placed a hand over hers, "Dorothy? Miss Dorothy, wake up. It's only a nightmare."   
"I didn't mean to! Father!" Her eyes shot open and she breathed heavily, her eyes seemed to see through him not at him as she gasped for air. Her grip loosened on the sheets and she slowly became aware of the hand covering hers. Dorothy looked at Quatre with tight, thin lips, "Mr. Winner."   
He lifted his hand; "You were having a nightmare."   
Her mouth quirked upward in a sarcastic grin, "Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Dorothy quickly examined the room, "Relena hasn't returned? What time is it?" She glanced at him sharply, "You look clean."   
"Relena hasn't returned. She called to say she was trapped in a traffic jam and I am clean. I washed my face, so I suppose I am somewhat clean." Quatre smiled slightly, but only got a glare in return.   
"What time is it?"   
He glanced at his watch, "6. It's almost dark out."   
"Go home, Mr. Winner." Dorothy yawned, "I do not need a babysitter."   
"I am staying."   
Her eyes narrowed and she regarded him with such intensity that he felt as if she was reading his very soul, "Why, Mr. Winner? Why are you staying with me? Is it because I took a bullet meant for you? I did it for my own plans concerning you." She smirked, "Once those begin to take flight you may begin to wish that you had taken that bullet."   
"I doubt that, Miss Dorothy." The smile on his face was as sweet as ever, "I am here for many reasons. That is one, but it is not the main one or even close to the top of the list. I am here because you are a friend and I care for you."   
"And I thought you a wise man." She snorted and turned her head away, staring outside the window beside her bed. He was right, the sun was lowering and the sky was tinged with a dusky purple glow.   
"I never admitted to being wise or intelligent in the least, but may I ask why you suddenly take back your thoughts of me?" He raised an eyebrow and shifted his weight to one leg, trying to attract her attention back to him.   
"Only a fool would dare care for me." Dorothy answered calmly, "I am not to be trusted, I am a politician. Now, Relena I can forgive for caring for me. She is, after all, the world's little dove of peace. She cares for everyone and I never harmed her. I spoke my mind to her, gave her my opinions, but I also listened to hers and even sought to protect her at times. Peace and war co-exist, there must be one for the other to exist which is why I can forgive her, but you? No, Mr. Winner, I cannot call you anything but a fool if you believe you care for me in any manner of the word. I stabbed you, taunted you, intentionally sought to hurt you, and I make no promises that I will never do such a thing again." She turned to stare up at him, "I took a bullet for you because I have plans that involve you and I intend to see them carried out. Now, do you see why I say I once thought you a wise man, but not anymore."   
"I see it from one view, but you don't see it from mine. It was war, Miss Dorothy, and it is in the past. We both did terrible things, but now it is time to forgive yet never forget. You were confused, I was confused, and things happened. If you had not stabbed me who is to say that I wouldn't have eventually stabbed you? We will never know and I do not wish to dwell on the past. You are a kind woman, politician or not, and you care for Relena. Not because she is the dove of peace, but because she is your friend. You're not the only one who is finding this peace difficult and strange. I care for you because you are my friend or at least I hope one day you will be."   
Dorothy opened her mouth, but whatever she was about to say was cut off as the door opened and Relena walked in. The petite Minister heaved a sigh as she dropped Quatre's suitcase beside him. "Lanetta packed it so it should all be there." She seemed somewhat distracted, but smiled at the sight of Dorothy. "How are you feeling, Dorothy?"   
"Crowded." The blonde answered sullenly as she burrowed under the covers. Relena laughed and Quatre moved aside to allow Relena to take his place beside Dorothy. He picked up his suitcase and placed it on the empty extra bed and opened it, his hand quickly searching a side pocket.   
"Bless you, Lanetta." He smiled as he pulled out his cell phone. Later, he'd call work and have them send what they could to him here. He knew that his sisters could handle the business and if they couldn't Rashid could, but he didn't want to pile more than he had to on them. Quatre paused as soft murmurs reached his ears; Dorothy and Relena were whispering. Vaguely he wondered if Relena would be spending the night again, but he was too tired to ask her. He yawned and lowered his suitcase to the floor and climbed onto the bed. He could sleep a few minutes and then ask her. Really, he could…

*

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.   
Dorothy gritted her teeth together as Quatre continued typing on his damn computer. She was much stronger after three days of being cooped up in this bloody hospital. All those sickeningly sweet nurses asking her if she needed anything while all they did was make calf-eyes at Quatre. Damn women, one had come close to suffocating her because Quatre had come out of the bathroom without a shirt.   
Why did the man have to be so disgustingly handsome with his golden skin and blond hair and blue eyes that made the oceans pale in comparison? And so he had filled out over the years, did that mean he had the right to turn her life into a living nightmare?   
She didn't think so. Dorothy Catalonia definitely didn't think so.   
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.   
Her hands gripped the sheets as she refrained from showing how much the sound was irritating her. Oh, no. She wasn't going to give him the opportunity to see her angry. That had happened too many times over the last three days. Way too many times and she didn't like it. Not one little bit.   
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.   
"Huh?" Quatre jerked his head up in surprise as an empty cup hit him in the shoulder. He glanced at the bedridden patient, not completely true seeing as how she was quite capable of getting up and moving about, and raised an eyebrow at her feigned innocence. Dorothy fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Problems, Mr. Winner?"   
He sighed at the title, no matter how much he tried to convince her to call him just Quatre she clung to 'Mr. Winner' as stubbornly as a mule. "Seems the wind is a bit strong in here…" He leaned down and picked up the cup. She watched as he stood and carefully placed the cup on the table beside her. "Now, that you have my attention, Miss Dorothy, is there something you need? The nurse maybe?"   
Dorothy cringed and answered with a quick, "No!"   
Quatre chuckled at her reaction. At times it was so tempting to push the little button for one of her nurses. He didn't understand why she disliked them so much. They seemed so friendly and nice whenever he saw them. "Then what do you need?"   
"Nothing from you." She retorted and he grinned.   
"Then I guess that means you need something from the nurses." He reached for the button and she slapped his hand.   
"Don't you dare." Dorothy glared at him while Quatre just continued to grin. Finally, Dorothy regained her cool expression and smirked at him. "Soon I shall be free of this and you owe me a duel. Are you prepared for that, Mr. Winner?" She sat up and leaned forward and purred, "Are you prepared for me, Mr. Winner?"   
Quatre stared at her self-satisfied smile and her fiery blue-gray eyes that had tiny flecks of lavender hidden in their depths and swallowed. He quickly stepped away from the bed and Dorothy's smile widened. "I do not mind fencing with you at all, Miss Dorothy, as long as you keep your promise."   
"Promise?" She leaned back and silently added a point for herself. Dorothy – seven, Quatre – six. How could she have known the blond prince was sadistic enough to actually have called those damn nurses in here twice when she'd snapped at him?   
"That we wouldn't be trying to kill each other."   
"Oh, that promise."   
A cat, he realized. She reminded him of a cat cornering an unwary canary.   
"Miss Catalonia, time for your walk!" A perky nurse chirped as she nearly skipped into the room. She waited patiently for Dorothy to stand and adorn her yellow robe. Dorothy snorted; of course the woman waited patiently, the longer Dorothy took to get ready the longer the nurse could gawk at Quatre. And the idiotic man tried to make her think he had no idea what the nurses were up to! Ha! Like she believed that.   
"I don't need your help." Dorothy snapped as the woman took her arm, "Why don't you just stay here and keep Mr. Winner company?" An evil glint appeared in the Duchess's eyes. "Please? I don't want him to become bored while I wander the hall."   
The perky nurse nearly squealed, "Of course!"   
Quatre raised an eyebrow as Dorothy fled from the room, leaving him with the perky woman… And after five minutes he began to wish he could take Dorothy's example and flee… It seemed Crystal, for that was her name, never stopped talking except to take a quick breath here and there.   
Outside Dorothy allowed herself a quick laugh, "Dorothy – eight, Quatre – six."

*

"I'm sorry, Miss Catalonia, but I just don't feel well about letting you out so soon. If you'd agree to hiring some help, one of the nurses I'm sure—."   
"No!" Dorothy quickly interrupted Dr. Williams and the elderly man scratched his head then decided not to question.   
"And you've admitted that your family lives too far to help and—."   
Once again the Duchess interrupted him, "I have servants; a maid, my butler, and a cook. If I need help I'm sure one of them will be able to use a phone."   
"And would you even admit to needing help?"   
"I have friends." She announced coldly, "And Jarella would not care if I do pay her or not, if she sees I need help she'd call… She already tries to run my life." Dorothy frowned, as she thought of the temperamental cook.   
The doctor hesitated, "Miss Catalonia, I am just not sure that—." He blew out his mustache as she interrupted him once again.   
"Trust me."   
He stared at the young woman before him, the woman he'd brought into this world so many years ago, had doctored through all her childhood ails, and finally saw what he'd been missing for so many years. He whispered, "Your father would be proud of you, Dorothy."   
She showed no outside reaction, but inside she flinched. "Thank you…" Dorothy picked up her bag, Relena had brought it two days earlier, and smoothed a hand down her suede skirt. "Good day, Williams." She moved toward the door, but his voice caused her to halt with one hand on the knob.   
"Aren't you going to tell that boy? I heard he left to pick up some food… I doubt he knows what you'd planned."   
Dorothy frowned, but kept her back facing the doctor. "You can tell him." She opened the door and walked outside and toward the elevators. She entered one with two nurses and, she guessed, a visitor for another patient. Will you be angry, Quatre, when you find me gone? Or will you forgive me with your usual kindness?   
She looked upward at the cold steel ceiling and blinked. I almost wish you'd just once call me a bitch, Mr. Winner, just once… Why can't you be like everyone else? Even Relena has admitted that I can be one at times. Why do you try to hold on to this belief that I'm such a kind, loving person? Well, Mr. Winner, I wasn't lying. You may soon regret that it wasn't you that took that bullet.   
The doors opened and Dorothy walked out of the metal box, down the hall, and through the electronic doors. She had a life to regain.

*

"What the hell?" Dorothy slowly stepped out of her car, one hand on the car door. She raised an eyebrow at the car already parked in her usual spot and growled. She recognized that white Porsche, it nearly matched her silver one, and refrained from aiming a kick at the white car. She left her bag in her car and made her way inside her large manor. Her heels clicked across the marble floor in the foyer as she handed her coat to a smiling Robert, her butler. She frowned at him and he quickly wiped the smile away, yet it still lurked in his eyes and her frown deepened.   
She walked through her mauve living room with its dark colors and tall fireplace and down the white floor with its Persian rugs and she barely even glanced at the vivid tapestries hanging on the walls. She preferred them instead of paintings. A hunting scene hung over a large mahogany door and she resisted the urge to pause and see if her room was as how she'd left it, instead she paused only to straighten the scene and tilt her head as laughter rang out from somewhere in the house.   
Her eyes widened as she recognized the heavy, rich laughter… However, she had only heard it when it was directed at her for having done something idiotic in Jarella's opinion. Dorothy quickened her pace toward the kitchen and soon the laughter grew louder till she reached the doors and shoved her way into the spotless white kitchen with its yellow sunflower designs and copper pots and pans.   
And before her eyes she saw Jarella fixing her graying hair as she smiled and laughed at the young man sitting in front of her. Dorothy accepted the scene calmly and merely raised an eyebrow as the two turned to face her. Jarella's smile faded and she frowned at Dorothy.   
"You finally decide to come home. Don't even call! Had to find out from the news and that dear sweet girl." Lines creased her forehead, "What's her name?"   
"Relena, and nice to see you, too, Jarella." Dorothy moved and winced as the large cook enveloped her in her strong arms.   
"Are you okay? Everything's all fine now?"   
She was surprised to see true worry and concern in those large blue eyes belonging to the usually harsh and stern woman. "I'm fine, Jarella. Truly."   
Dorothy winced as the large woman suddenly smacked her with a wooden spoon. "Then you should've called!"   
"I hired you, I can fire you." Dorothy warned, but the woman was already turning away and moving toward a steaming pan. The blond Duchess turned toward the other occupant and sent him a warning look. "What are you doing here, Mr. Winner?"   
Quatre smiled up at her as he sipped from his cup of herbal tea. "You left without a word, Miss Dorothy. Quite rude." He lowered the cup back to the white island and tsked, his smile and voice mischievous. "I wanted to see how you were doing, but it seems I arrived before you."   
Her eyes widened, "You knew. You knew I was leaving before I even did."   
He raised his glass as if giving toast, "I learned from the best at being one step ahead. I feel quite honored at having done so with you of all people, Miss Dorothy, since you were my teacher."   
"Damn you, Mr. Winner." She whispered and Jarella shook her spoon at her. Dorothy ignored her cook and turned her full attention toward Quatre and smiled. "Well, Mr. Winner, now that you are here perhaps you would care for that rematch?"   
He paled, "So soon after being released from the hospital? Is that wise, Miss Dorothy?"   
"Miss Dorothy. Mr. Winner." Jarella mocked and shook her spoon at both, "She is Dorothy Catalonia, not an old maid, and you are a handsome young man named Quatre Winner. Stop acting like your fifty years older!"   
Dorothy's voice was cold when she spoke. "You overstep your position, Jarella. This doesn't concern you, however that boiling pot does."   
The cook didn't utter another word, but turned to uncover the pan and stir its contents and Dorothy turned to face Quatre once more. "Do you wish to stay for dinner, Mr. Winner?"   
Quatre tore his eyes away from the now silent cook. "I don't wish to be a problem…"   
Dorothy stood from where she'd been sitting beside him and smirked. "Every human is a problem in someway or the other, Mr. Winner. I see no reason why you should be any different. I'm sure Robert or Marilene will be happy to show you around the house while I unpack." She turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Quatre to stare after her.   
"She be a cold one at times." Jarella spoke as soon as the click of Dorothy's heels slowly disappeared. "I've worked for her family for years. My grandmother worked for her great-grandmother, and my mother worked for her grandmother, and I worked for her mother and her… She was such a kind little child…" She sighed, "You should have met her then, sir. You and she would have been such nice playmates. She loved her father very much and when he died…" Jarella turned to him, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "He took a part of her with him when he died… She grew up so fast and never really had a chance to be a child, but then again," sharp eyes rested on him, "I doubt you ever had such a chance either."   
Quatre didn't answer, but raised the tea to his lips. His response came after so much time had passed that Jarella jumped at the sound of his voice. "I think you're wrong, Jarella… I do not think we would have made good playmates if I had met her younger… I wasn't a nice boy when I was young." He stood and frowned at the empty glass. "I wasn't a kind little child… Not at all."   


*

Dorothy entered her room and for once didn't admire the dark sandalwood desk or the four poster bed. She walked across the rich dark red carpet and picked up a portrait on her desk. She ran a finger along the image; a little girl laughing as she clung to her daddy's neck and he was smiling as he reached back to tickle her… She sighed and lowered the picture and her eyes narrowed as she saw the envelope.   
Carefully, she lifted the letter, feeling for any hidden objects but it held only a letter. She opened it and smiled slightly. "So, Collie was here. Jarella didn't mention that, thank God. All I need is him asking questions about her." Dorothy's eyes ran over the letters contents and her smile slowly faded. "Trouble? What sort of trouble could she possibly be involved in? Unless…" She closed her eyes and her hands tightened on the sheet of paper. "Unless it's because of me." Her eyes opened and she tossed the letter down. "I warned her and like that fool in the kitchen she didn't listen. If she's in trouble because of her knowing me then it's her fault and she'll have to save her own skin."   
Yet she couldn't erase the frown on her face as she sat down on her bed. Why won't he go away? She turned toward the picture and picked it up and lied back, holding it before her face. "I'm becoming as bad as Relena, talking to things and people no one see but me… I saw her talking to a picture of her father once. But she seemed so peaceful afterwards, even when she realized I'd overheard…" Dorothy closed her eyes, "But that's Relena's talent. She's peace, I am war. One cannot exist without the other."   
What is Quatre then? Is he peace or war? Can one be both?   
"I wonder," she hugged the picture, "what were you, father? Peace or war?" She chuckled as an idea came to her, "Mayhap, you were a soldier of peace."   
Her eyes opened and she stared at the ceiling, "Like Quatre…"

*

"Jarella," Dorothy stopped the cook as she moved to leave the dining room. The Duchess knew that Quatre already sat at the large table, waiting for her to join him, but she had to know something first. "When did Collie stop by?"   
The older woman frowned, "That girl stopped by yesterday. Stormed inside and left something in your room and ordered us not to disturb it as if she ran this household!"   
"Be quiet, woman." Dorothy ordered sternly, "Collie is a close acquaintance and you will treat her with respect." She frowned, "Did she seem… worried?"   
"Worried? She acted as if she were a queen! Worried?! Ha!" Jarella moved past Dorothy to enter the kitchen and the blond shook her head.   
As if she would show worry before Jarella and the others… Dorothy shoved the door open and walked calmly into the dining room and stopped in mid-step as Quatre stood and pulled out the chair at the head of the table and motioned for her to sit. Robert smiled at the act, nodding his approval as Dorothy slowly sat down and Quatre sat by her.   
"I'm surprised, Mr. Winner, that you didn't take the chance to see how your business is doing." She stabbed at her salad and chewed slowly, thoughtfully as she assessed him.   
"I trust my sisters to be handling things skillfully and they have my number incase I'm needed." He answered, ignoring his own salad. His own appetite was slowly disappearing as he watched her stab and attack her salad so viciously… He could imagine her being as ruthless in their rematch. Quatre paled and pushed the thought out of his head.   
"Ah, unfortunate that I have no one I trust so well." She shook her head in mock sadness; "It would be nice to not worry about someone trying to stab a financial knife in my back." Dorothy smirked, "But then again, it wouldn't be as interesting a life either."   
"Well…" Quatre was saved from saying any more as Jarella and Marilene came out with the main dish and quickly left. He breathed in the smell of spiced chicken breast and eagerly set to eating. His appetite had returned with the scent of the well-prepared food.   
Dorothy delicately cut the meat and placed each, single bite into her mouth, savoring the taste. "Is anybody waiting for you at home, Mr. Winner? I wouldn't want you to be late for anyone of importance. You've already spent too much time watching over me." She scowled at that, showing him how much she cared for his 'watching'.   
"No one, but Rashid and he knows I am here."   
Dinner continued in silence as both became enwrapped in their own thoughts. It was only the clearing of Robert's throat for the third time that brought the two to the present. Quatre glanced at his watch and his eyes widened, "I'm sorry, Miss Dorothy, but I really must be going. I do have a few things to attend to tomorrow, as do you, I presume."   
She stood along with him, "Do not presume too much, Mr. Winner." Dorothy warned as she walked him to the front door, ignoring the maid as she took the plates away. Dorothy continued walking with him till they reached his car and Quatre turned toward her with a smile.   
"Miss Dorothy, I thank you for the wonderful meal. Jarella is quite a chef and the company was delightful." His innocent blue eyes smiled warmly at her and Dorothy returned it with an arrogant grin.   
"Quite all right, Mr. Winner. I'm glad you enjoyed the evening and wish you a safe journey home. Goodnight."   
He nodded and climbed into his car then frowned. "Miss Dorothy… Your car…"   
She turned and the night hid her angry flush as she realized her Porsche was blocking his from leaving the driveway. "Sorry, I'll move it now. Just wait a minute." Dorothy moved toward the car and nearly slipped in a puddle of… something… Quatre, who had left his car, caught her and straightened her out. She muttered under her breath as she continued to move while Quatre kneeled beside the dark puddle.   
He breathed in deeply and a frown marred his features. "Gasoline…" Ignoring his fine, well made clothes he lied down and edged his way under his car and his eyes widened. "The gas line. Someone cut the gas line!" He shoved out and stood, "But why? Why cut— Miss Dorothy!"   
Dorothy raised her head from where she'd been about to turn the keys and stared at him as she lowered her window. "What is it, Mr. Winner?"   
"Get out of the car."   
"Excuse me?"   
"Get out of the car!" Quatre yanked the door opened and grabbed her arm in a tight grip, yanking her away from the silver Porsche. "Someone cut my gas line and I suspect—."   
An explosion cut through the air and the two were thrown back as glass rained down on them and fires licked at their clothes. Quatre patted the few flames on Dorothy's skirt out and the two stared at the ruins of her car and his. Glass had slashed little cuts across both their faces and some clung to her blond hair, but otherwise they remained unharmed.   
"The gas… Leaking from my car and the explosion…" He explained, but she wasn't paying attention to his words. Instead she stared at him with thoughtful eyes and arrogant lips.   
"It seems, Mr. Winner, that someone is out to kill you at any and all costs." She smirked, "You owe me a silver Porsche."

*

I know I should be working on Dawn and Moon Wars, and I am!, but I just got a burst of inspiration (Thanx to Jen for having a Porsche-fetish!) for this story and had to write it down! The next chapter for D&M will be coming out soon! I promise! Till then, ciao!!

Figgy   


  
  
  



	3. Rapiers and Scimitars (Part Three)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this fic or any of my other fanfics. ^_^   


**Rapiers and Scimitars**

**By: Figgy**

**Part Three******

"Master Quatre," Lanetta's voice called from the other side of his study's door, "there's a young man asking for you. I told him you were on vacation and didn't wish to be disturbed, but he won't go away! I called for Rashid, but I thought you should be informed."   
Quatre sighed as he slowly pulled off his glasses and placed them beside a tall sheaf of papers. He rarely wore the glasses unless his eyes were bothering him while reading. For him, vacation only meant working at home instead of at a cluttered office. "I'll see to it, Lanni." He groaned as he stood, wincing as his back popped. "I've been sitting too long…" He muttered as he moved toward the door and opened it, sending the concerned maid a reassuring smile.   
The way downstairs didn't take long and soon he found himself grinning as he spotted the figure talking to Rashid. Quatre quickened his step and the conversation reached his ears.   
"I just decided to drop by to see my ole buddy Quatre! Why is everyone acting like I'm here to murder him?" Duo paled, "Not the greatest words to use, I guess, but—aw, man…"   
"Duo! How are you?" Quatre shook the braided man's hand, then threw an arm around the American and led him away from the worried Maguanac. "Allah, I'm glad to see you, Duo." The Arabian sighed, "Ever since that little car incident they've been treating me as if anyone is about to pull out a gun on me…"   
"I heard about that. Two cars exploding in Duchess Catalonia's driveway isn't a 'little car incident', Quatre." Duo accepted the glass of scotch Quatre offered and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't drink."   
Quatre drank a gulp from his own cup with ease, "Things change…" He frowned at his cup, "You're not here for a friendly visit, are you, Duo?"   
Duo shook his head sadly, "Une sent me. She would've sent Trowa, but she couldn't contact him and Catherine doesn't know where he is." He lowered his cup to the large, mahogany desk in Quatre's study. "She doesn't like the idea of someone trying to off a Preventer officer."   
"Part-time officer." Quatre corrected, "And you mean, she doesn't like the idea of a business leader with ties that help Relena dying…" He finished the rest of his scotch. "So, the bomb was in my car?"   
"We still don't know… The ruins of both cars are too… It's impossible to tell whether the bomb was in your car or in Dorothy's… But either way it was placed for you, we know that much. But who placed it? Damn it, Quatre! Anyone could be after you! Anyone! We have thousands of enemies, people that would rejoice at our deaths! I expected some to come after me, but you?" Duo growled, "Not you, Quatre…"   
Quatre poured himself another drink, "Why should I be any different, Duo? I killed as many people as you and Heero, maybe even more. I did destroy those colonies." He winced, but still said it.   
"Still…"   
"There is no still or buts. I killed people and someone wants me dead." He locked gazes with the American, "And I do not need a bodyguard, no matter what Lady Une thinks. I am an officer. I can take care of myself." Quatre muttered, "Even though no one else seems to believe it…"   
"We know, Quatre, but… We're worried for you and—."   
"Master Quatre, Duchess Catalonia is asking for you." Lanetta announced with an apologetic smile. "I told her you have company, but she, well she…" The woman sought for words and finally allowed herself an irritated snort.   
Quatre smiled slightly, "I understand, Lanni. Send her in."   
"That's just it, sir!" Lanetta now looked frustrated, "She says you have to come to her!"   
Duo chuckled as Quatre sighed, "She hasn't changed much, has she?"   
The blond glanced back at Duo and shook his head, "Hasn't changed much? Would the Dorothy that we knew in the past jump in front of a bullet to save a man she barely knows?"   
"No…" Duo started to follow Quatre to meet the blond vixen and whispered, "But then again, I think she knows you very well, Quatre." He grinned, "Or at least wants to."   
"Mr. Winner, Mr. Maxwell." Dorothy acknowledged them as they came in view, as if they were guests in her home. "Good day to you, sirs."   
"Miss Dorothy, how are you?" Quatre smiled at the smirking woman.   
"Hey, D! And the name's Duo, not Mr. Maxwell!"   
"And my name is Dorothy, not D. Duo." Dorothy carried a small purse and wore a large leather black coat with a black fur trim, proving that she wasn't immune to the cold weather, and pulled out a tiny piece of paper from her purse. "The bill for my car, Mr. Winner." She handed the slip to him, watching as he calmly accepted it, not even blinking at the large sum.   
"I'll take care of it as soon as possible."   
"Hey, he didn't set that bomb!" Duo exclaimed and the two wealthy heirs turned to stare at him. "Well, you didn't…"   
Dorothy snapped her purse shut, "I know that, Duo, however he said he'd take care of it. I meant it only jokingly when I first accused him of owing me a car, but he seemed to take it seriously. I'm not fool enough to refuse his offer." She pulled her coat closer and nodded to both. "I'll be taking my leave now. Good luck to you both."   
"Wait, Miss Dorothy! Won't you stay for a drink at least?" Quatre had taken a step forward as if to bar the woman's way of exit or escape. Duo watched with an amused grin, waiting to see what the Duchess would do now.   
"I don't wish to interrupt your friendly reunion." Her tone and expression belied her words. She knew why Duo was here and the long, searching look she sent him told him she wondered if he'd be able to handle the job. No matter what she did, Duo knew the cold politician cared for Quatre. How, he wasn't sure… Whether it was a brotherly affection or more… Or if she merely saw Quatre as a comrade that deserved a bit of respect from her, he just didn't know. Yet, he did know that in that look was a warning to him. If the person or people after Quatre weren't caught before something serious happened Dorothy would be sure to let the braided American feel her wrath.   
No matter what Heero said, Duo couldn't believe that Dorothy might be a suspect in the case. He just couldn't… Yet… He sighed. "Don't worry, D. I'm just here to drop off a few things and then I gotta blow. Hilde wants me to call her." Duo pulled a large envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to the Winner heir. "Well, it was great seeing ya, buddy boy."   
"Duo—."   
With a wave, the American was out the door and making his way to his car. "I hope I didn't scare him off." Dorothy didn't seem to mind the idea very much though and Quatre glanced at her.   
"Well…" He stared at the envelope in his hand.   
"Mr. Winner?"   
Quatre raised his head and forced a smile, "Miss Dorothy, would you join me for dinner?"   
She hesitated, then slowly nodded. "I could make it at 7:30. A friend is visiting me in a bit. Would that be all right, Mr. Winner?"   
"That's fine."   
"I'll see you then, Mr. Winner." Dorothy turned and left, ignoring the glare Lanetta sent her way.   
"Bossing everyone around like she—." The rest of the maid's comments were unheard as Quatre walked back to his study, already opening the envelope Duo had handed him. It contained two disks and three letters from Heero, Une, and Trowa. Quatre sat behind his desk and opened Trowa's letter. It was coded, but he quickly deciphered it.

Quatre,

The explosion was on the news. Attempted murder twice isn't coincidence. I've left the circus and will be arriving in two days.

Trowa

Quatre nodded; he'd expected this when Duo had told him Trowa couldn't be found. He picked up Lady Une's note and began to frown.   
  
The material in these disks holds information regarding the autopsy of the man that attempted to murder you and what was uncovered in the ruins of the two destroyed cars. This material is for you to do with as you wish, but I advise you to keep it to yourself. Preventer Officer Maxwell and Officer Yuy are leading the investigation for the mastermind behind these two attempts. If you wish for more information contact them.

Une

Duo and Heero led the case? That was news to him… He glanced at the computer disks, but decided to read Heero's letter before looking through them.

Suspect everyone. Trust no one.

He hadn't even signed his name… Quatre knew the man's writing though and sighed. Just like Heero to send him such a warning. Suspect everyone? Next, Heero would have him watching even Lanetta and Rashid with a suspicious eye. Maybe even Dorothy, too.   
He dropped the warning onto the other two letters and turned his attention toward the disks. He took the one labeled A-M1 and slid it into his computer and waited for the information to come up. Quatre quickly passed the pictures of the dead man, he was not a doctor, and began to read what the doctors had revealed.   
Four gunshots to the body, a broken neck, otherwise completely healthy…   
Wait… Four gunshots? Quatre reread that statement and frowned. A bullet had entered through the back of the man's head, lodging into the brain. Duo, Wufei, and Heero had shot. Trowa had broken the man's neck. Who shot the fourth bullet? Were the people after him so ruthless as to not allow failure? Or leave someone that might be able to talk behind?   
The man's name was unknown to him, but he seemed to be a big-time thief and assassin. He worked only for big money. Quatre frowned. Well, he wouldn't be working for any sum of money anymore.   
Other than the extra gunshot, the autopsy report held nothing of interest to him. The man could have been hired by anyone for the right amount.   
Quatre moved to the second disk, A-M2, and bared his teeth in frustration. The reports on the explosion told him pretty much exactly what Duo had said. The destruction had made deciphering which car the bomb had been planted near to impossible, but the bomb itself… High tech… The Preventers had the technology, of course, but they rarely used it. Now, this might be what they were looking for. Only a few would be able to pull the strings to get such a piece of weaponry…   
Yet, there was a black market and it was a possibility that one of the bombs could've been sold that way… He cursed and slammed his computer shut. This wasn't helping… Now, he just had more questions and fewer answers.   
Trust no one.   
Quatre shook his head and stood, glancing at the clock. Dorothy was coming for dinner and he needed to tell Lanetta that he'd be eating in the dining room instead of his study. He stepped out of the study, not even glancing back at the envelope and its contents strewn across his desk.

*

"Heard you had an interesting night a few days ago." Collie announced as Dorothy climbed out of her yellow car. The black haired, green-eyed girl smiled at Dorothy. She uncrossed her legs and jumped down from where she'd been sitting on the hood of her own black Jaguar.   
"A tiny explosion, nothing serious." The Duchess answered, watching Collie with feigned disinterest. "You said you wanted to talk."   
"You have beautiful grounds, Dorothy. Mind showing them to me?" The two women began walking away from the manor and across the well-cared for lawn and hedges. "You got my letter?"   
"Yes." Dorothy waited for Collie to bring up what was troubling her.   
"Good. We've been… acquaintances for some time now, haven't we, Dorothy?" Collie knew that the woman didn't like the idea of friends even though it was obvious that that was what they were. The blond Duchess nodded her agreement and Collie continued. "I know you and you know me and well… I'm going to be gone for awhile, Dorothy… I told you I was in some trouble and well…" She stopped and looked toward the sky, "I just wanted to tell you… Bloody hell…" Collie frowned, "Dorothy, be careful, ok? I can read the news and I know you've been spending some time with that Winner guy and it seems as if some people are out to get him and… You've already been shot once!"   
"The point of this conversation is?"   
Collie fidgeted, "Do you remember how we met, Dorothy?   
She blinked at the sudden change in subject. "Yes, of course. Why?"   
"We were young and being trained… I've known you since you were eight, Dorothy, and you helped me survive. I was so scared and not sure of anything, but you helped me. We were both spies, but otherwise completely different. We tried to keep in touch when missions took us down our separate paths, but we were changing. After the first war, you began to become that girl that had protected me in the beginning and… We became friends again. I know you don't like that word, but that is what we are."   
"I remember." Dorothy spoke, her voice cold. "You were a meager little thing and you didn't look quite like you do now."   
"I needed a change…"   
"You hide from even me, **_Collie_**." Dorothy emphasized the name, but the other woman merely shrugged.   
"It's time for me to go."   
"Go?" Dorothy snarled, "I've told you more than I've ever told anyone and you won't even tell me what sort of trouble you're involved in?!"   
"It's not my fault you confessed your secrets to me." Collie answered solemnly as she turned away from the Duchess. "Goodbye, Dorothy Catalonia."   
She stayed silent as the woman walked away then Dorothy tossed her hair over her shoulder. She looked down at her watch, "A bit of time left before I have to meet Quatre." She began to walk toward her house.   
Goodbye… friend.

*

Quatre paced the length of the long wooden table and glanced at the clock. 7:45. She was late. Why was she late? He frowned. She was doing this on purpose.   
"Master Quatre?"   
He turned and Lanetta took a step back at the feral expression on his face. He quickly schooled it into a calm smile, "I'm sorry, Lanni. What is it you wish of me?" His voice was smooth and reassuring and Lanetta slowly returned his smile.   
"Sir, I need your opinion for the vintage."   
He raised an eyebrow, "Well… I don't know…" Quatre knuckled his forehead, "Idiot… Did you expect her to drink scotch?" He barked a laugh, "Knowing her, she might!" Lanetta fidgeted nervously, her eyes darting around, and Quatre winced. "I'm sorry, Lanni… It's just nerves. What do you think would be best with the meal?"   
She jumped, as if his voice had surprised her, then smiled sweetly. "You have a wonderful red Zinfandel. Would that agree with you, sir?"   
He nodded absently, his eyes wandering back to the clock. "7:55." He muttered and suddenly a click of heels vibrated off the walls as a figure followed Rashid into the room. "Miss Dorothy, you made it." Quatre's worried and slightly angry expression faded as he walked toward her, already forgetting about Lanetta and the wine.   
"Of course, Mr. Winner. The time," she waved a hand, "a friend of mine visited and I fear her news made me lose track of the time." Dorothy frowned at something Quatre could not see, then smirked at him. "Right to dinner, Mr. Winner, or a bit of conversation first?"   
"I fear dinner isn't completely ready." He lied as he motioned for her to follow him into a small room with a warm, cozy feel to it. Quatre poured himself a drink and, when Dorothy nodded her assent, also poured her one. She merely raised an eyebrow at the strong choice of drink before sipping at it. He had been right. Dorothy could drink even stronger than this… Her training had forced her to.   
"Quite all right, Mr. Winner. I was hoping to talk a bit before we sat down to eat any ways." She took another sip, then smiled as if she knew something he did not. "Excuse me for being blunt, but has Mr. Maxwell or Yuy come up with any solid leads?" A chuckle escaped from her lips, "I know they have a few suspects, including myself. A devious plan. I jump in front of the bullet meant for you and you take me in your custody as a heroine, then my car is destroyed in another attempt for your life—nearly killing me once again. Oh, yes. A devious plan, indeed."   
Quatre's tone confided his confusion, "What do you mean, Miss Dorothy?"   
"What do I mean?" She shook her head; "At times your innocence astounds me… I know you can be a ruthless strategist and business opponent, yet sometimes…" Dorothy shook her head again, "What I mean is that Yuy seems to think that I'm playing the heroine so I can get close enough to finish the job I started on Libra so many years ago."   
"He can't possibly!" But Quatre was remembering the letter Heero had sent him.   
Suspect everyone. Trust no one.   
"So, Mr. Maxwell's information pointed out exactly what my informants have told me. No true leads. No leads whatsoever." Dorothy ran a finger along the rim of her glass; "The explosion has made it impossible to know which car held the bomb. Yet that in itself tells one something. That explosion was very strong, yet limited to a certain range. Strange how the best of technology seems to have been rained down on such a weapon during these peaceful times. Unless it was made to be used to **_protect_** that peace." Dorothy raised calm eyes toward his, "But if that's true, then how did such a weapon land in the wrong hands? Can you answer me that, Mr. Winner?"   
"You seem to know more than most people do… More than you should, actually. I advise you not to mention such ideas to Heero incase your suspicions that he's investigating you are true. I do not believe you are behind any of this, Miss Dorothy, yet… Do not get yourself involved." Quatre leaned over and took her hand. "You're right. You've nearly died twice because of being near me. Please, do not get yourself more involved."   
She stared at his hand holding hers and raised an eyebrow. "What I do, Mr. Winner," she slipped her hand free of his, "is my business and if it concerns you and these attempts on your life, well you cannot keep me from doing a bit of investigating of my own. Mayhap I wish revenge for being caught in those attempts." She smiled predatorily, "And I already told you, I have plans involving you. I do not wish for you to die before those are flourishing."   
He shook his head, "Miss Dorothy—."   
"Sir," Lanetta called warily, "dinner is getting cold…"   
Dorothy smirked as she stood and the two walked back into the dining room. Quatre frowning as he tried to think of some way to veer Dorothy off her sudden and dangerous decision. The meal was delicious, but he couldn't truly pay attention to it. She was going to get herself killed! Only three days after the second attempt on his life, an attempt that had nearly taken her along with him, and all she seemed to care about were secret plans and revenge. He'd never understand the woman.   
"Where are all your servants?" Dorothy's voice snapped him out of his depressing thoughts and he darted a glance around.   
"Lanni!" The maid was quick in coming and he motioned to the lack of Rashid and others. "Where is everyone?"   
The petite woman blushed, "Well, I… Well, they thought it'd be wise to give you and the lady some time alone… The servants are gone while Rashid and the others have moved to their outside quarters, close enough to watch for danger yet far away enough not to…uh… disturb."   
Dorothy watched the woman with evident amusement. "Disturb?" She turned amused, sardonic eyes toward Quatre. "I didn't realize you held such a reputation to need…privacy with your female guests."   
The Winner heir blushed, but whether it was from embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure. "I have no such thing!"   
"I'll get the wine, sir!" Lanetta bolted to the cellar and Quatre glared at her retreating back. He'd have a talk with her later. Privacy?! He glowered at his empty plate, then jerked his head up as laughter floated through the air.   
Dorothy was laughing… at him.   
"Miss Dorothy." His voice held a clear warning in it, but she merely shook her head and her lips twitched as if she'd begin that bubbling laughter once more.   
"I was just thinking, Mr. Winner, of a saying I once heard." She smiled and nodded to herself as Lanetta reentered with an open wine bottle. She poured them each large amounts of the red wine and Dorothy sipped it with an appreciative look. "Wonderful." It seemed whatever saying had come to mind she was going to keep it to herself.   
Quatre slowly raised his own glass to his lips and sipped. Delicious. There was a flavor… He licked his lips. An added tang or spice to the sweet wine. Lanetta smiled as she watched them drink and disappeared into the kitchen once more, leaving the bottle behind.   
It didn't take long for a glass to be emptied and he poured her another glass. "There's something familiar about the taste…" Dorothy muttered as she sipped slowly.   
Emptied. Filled. Emptied. Filled.   
Quatre smiled at Dorothy, "Miss Dorothy, are you enjoying this evening?"   
Dorothy blinked and stared at him, her lips curving upward. "Very much, Mr. Winner. You have always been such an amusing and intriguing case for me, Quatre." She stood and seemed to take a step toward him, but then turned and walked away, shaking her head. She carried her wineglass with her and continued to drink from it. The bottle was nearly empty now.   
Quatre followed her example and stood and moved toward her. "Dorothy?"   
Dorothy raised a hand to her head and he vaguely heard her whisper, "What is happening? So familiar… God, not now… Not now."   
"Not now what? Dorothy, look at me!" He was surprised to find himself yelling. Quatre grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him. "What is it? Tell me!"   
Her next move surprised him; but then again Dorothy always managed to surprise him. She raised a hand to his face and placed one finger over his lips. "Emotions, feelings, passions, Quatre are what ruin us humans. That is what causes us to be placed in the same family as animals. It is why pacifism, true pacifism can never be. We are creatures that follow our emotions even when we know better…" She raised her head toward his, removing her finger, and she spoke. Her lips brushed against his with each word and their breath mingled together. "Which is why this is happening."   
A kiss…   
A kiss is sometimes known as the most intimate way of showing a person you care… That you love or lust… It can tell a person a number of things… It can be chaste or wild. It can be a battle of wills or a pure surrender of hearts. It is a war of the heart. An imperfect kiss can ruin a relationship before it even truly starts… A perfect kiss… Now that was the thing of romance novels, yet every woman, cold hearted or not, somewhere deep inside yearns for that perfect kiss. They want to feel magic as lips mold together.   
And like any woman, Dorothy wanted that perfect kiss… Not the kisses she had been trained for, she was a master of seduction and its ploys. She could drive a man crazy, make him come to her begging on his knees, with a single kiss. She didn't want a kiss that was that type of perfect, that made her nerves tingle because it hit all the right spots. She wanted a kiss that simply was one thing.   
A true kiss.   
A kiss that came from the heart and Quatre was all heart. All kindness and goodwill.   
Perfect.   
They broke apart, both panting heavily as if they had just run for miles. Then Dorothy smirked and pulled Quatre's head down to meet her lips once more. Everything seemed so strange… She felt so warm… So energized.   
Quatre met her lips eagerly, ignoring the tiny voice that yelled that something wasn't right in this… it was too… animalistic.   
The kisses weren't chaste. They fought for dominance with each meeting of the lips and he could feel her hands pulling his shirt free from his pants and her hands were sliding up his abs and he vaguely remembered what those long nails had done to that lord… What was his name? Michael… Yes, it was Michael. And what had she said? Oh, yes… He remembered.   
Dorothy's eyes widened as Quatre grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. She met his gaze and saw, for the first time, a wildness in the usually pacifistic man. "You were right, Dorothy." He pulled her close, "I do not allow passion to get in the way of my objective."   
He released her wrists and picked up her forgotten wineglass. Quatre dipped a finger into the red liquid and painted it across her lips before kissing her. Dorothy pulled at his shirt and a button popped across the room. She laughed into his mouth as she yanked harder and more buttons joined the first. They separated and she pushed the annoying cloth off his shoulders and it joined the buttons on the floor.   
Quatre stepped back from her and stared at the blond woman. Dorothy reached behind her and knocked the plates off the table and motioned for him. He shook his head, again that tiny voice, then walked toward her. She had picked up the bottle of wine and when he was close enough poured it over his head, soaking his blond locks. He growled at her and tugged at her blouse, quickly removing it from her. Dorothy jumped up onto the table and kicked off her high heel shoes as she smirked at him.   
"Animals, Quatre. Passion, emotions rule over common sense any day." She spoke as she undid his belt and he kicked off his shoes.   
"Not animals, Dorothy." He told her huskily as he joined her on the table, their clothes in a pile on the floor. "More than animals."   
"How's that?" She ran a finger along his chest and raised the wine-covered finger to her mouth.   
Quatre lowered his face toward her and, before he lost complete control of himself, whispered only three words. "Animals can't love."   
Self-control was finally thrown to the wind.

*

Outside a figure nodded slightly at the sounds of passion coming from the dining room, then moved away from the door. Plans… So many plans… So much hiding for something that could so easily be taken care of, but no! They didn't want it to obvious! Everything had to be hidden. Everything.   
The scent of alcohol was clear in the air as the figure made their way outside. The entire house was drenched in the sweet scent of wine. Quatre Winner had a very large collection of fine wines. The figure laughed softly as they stepped onto the soft grass. The cold winds cut the laughter short though and the figure turned toward the house.   
No time to stand around laughing! No time! Twice now the plans had failed. This could not! It could not! The figure winced as memories of what had happened to those two fools that had failed came to mind. Both dead. Failure was not acceptable… And if one failed… Well failure wasn't the only reason for the quick deaths. No one could be left behind that could tell. But I will not fail, the figure thought stubbornly as they raised a small box and struck the match against the rough edge.   
Fire… Such an interesting invention. So dangerous, yet so simple.   
The match flew through the air, landing on the bright rug in the foyer of the mansion. It caught quickly, the alcohol speeding the flames on. The figure stepped back and smiled as the flames hungrily ate at the house. They wouldn't even know the fire was there till it was upon them and then… Then it'd be too late.   


*

Training… It was hard to forget what one had been taught since the age of eight. Dorothy vaguely wondered how much time had passed since… God… How many— She smiled contentedly, not even truly tired… Neither was he by the looks of it. Quatre was watching her stretch and purr, she blinked, damn it she was purring like a cat!   
And why wasn't he tired? She could understand herself. She was taught to have endurance, but the innocent Winner? Yet, it was hard to think right now… She just wanted to reach for him and— Dorothy breathed in deeply and coughed. Smoke?   
"Fire." Quatre looked to the left and stared at the flames eating at the wall. "Fire."   
Dorothy scrambled up and Quatre grabbed her arm. "It's hard to think." He spoke through gritted teeth as if he were fighting… Fighting what? But she knew… He was fighting the same thing she was… Desire… The strange urge to just kiss him and continue on as if flames weren't raging around them.   
"We have to get out." She answered and he nodded. They lowered their bodies to the floor, smoke was beginning to fill the air above them, and Dorothy followed Quatre as he led her to the kitchen. The kitchen seemed unharmed, yet… Dorothy breathed in deeply and coughed. "Gas. The burners."   
He nodded, his expression calm, yet she could see the way his shoulders tensed. They had just run from one trap into an even worse trap. If the fire reached the kitchen the gas would cause a large explosion… They'd be killed instantly. Quatre grabbed her hand and ran toward the door, trying to beat the fast flames. He slammed into the door and didn't stop. They were halfway down the hall when an explosion rocked the building. They were both thrown forward and beams of wood fell from the ceiling and the flames were gaining… Blood dripped from a cut on Quatre's forehead and he wiped the offending blood away before it could fall into his eyes.   
"Come on." He helped her to her feet and they were running again. Flames… So much flames and smoke… Dorothy coughed and heard Quatre do the same. Too much…   
Quatre released her and Dorothy nearly called out for him, but forced herself to stay silent as he picked up a chair and threw it at a large window. Dorothy ran to the broken window and quickly knocked the few jagged pieces remaining in the frame out. She turned toward Quatre and he nodded.   
A quick leap and Dorothy rolled through the grass, ignoring the cold winds. Quatre soon joined her and she helped him stand. They ran a few ways back before turning to face the fiery inferno they had just escaped from. Dorothy glanced at Quatre and found him staring at her.   
They had just escaped from a sure death trap of flames… But all her body was telling her was to grab him.   
What the hell is going on?   
An alarm sounded off in the distance and people surrounded them. Someone handed her a blanket and she noticed them offer Quatre the same. Their clothes were cinders now, but she didn't care… She was alive, but something was wrong… Terribly wrong…   
In so much confusion, a gunshot being fired and a body being pushed into the flames wasn't even noticed…

*

"Quatre, Dorothy." Duo nodded at them as they entered his office. He motioned for them to sit down before his desk and Dorothy's eyes darted to the open files laying on that cleared tabletop. "I'm glad you could both make it. We have some information that may be helpful, Quatre." He glanced at Dorothy, then sighed and Duo's eyes darted to the silent figure hidden in the shadows. "It seems only one person was hurt in the flames."   
Quatre winced, "Lanetta… She was missing…"   
Heero stepped forward and pushed a picture toward them. "She was killed."   
Duo nodded as Dorothy picked the picture up, studying the charred remains of the maid. "She was found near the front door. Somebody pushed her into those flames."   
"And shot her, too, it would seem." Dorothy whispered, pointing to the enlarged photo. "Seems they weren't fast enough. She was shot in the head and then pushed into the flames."   
The Arabian's eyes widened, "Why would they hurt Lanni?!"   
"Quatre," Duo spoke slowly, as if he feared he'd scare the blond heir, "the fire was quickly doused only minutes after she was shoved into the flames. Clutched in her hand was a box of matches and the bullet… It is the same bullet that was shot at the first assassin."   
"You can't possibly be implying—."   
Dorothy cut him off, "He is implying, Mr. Winner, and I believe him. It was she who ordered the other servants to leave the house. It was she who was in the kitchen long enough to turn the burners on. It was she who tried to kill us." The Duchess slammed the picture down on Duo's desk and blinked at her hand. She'd broken a nail…   
"I'm glad you've brought that up, Dorothy. From what you've told me, it was also she that brought you the wine." He picked up a tiny plastic bag and Quatre raised an eyebrow at the herb.   
"Maca…" She spoke up in an awed whisper.   
Heero took the bag from Duo with a glare. "An herbal aphrodisiac that works for both men and women. It was found in your blood when you were taken to the hospital."   
"We heard about your… appearances when leaving the fire." Duo's lips twitched in an effort to retain his laughter. "You both spoke of feeling strange… This is the reason why. While you two were…involved," another twitch, "she set the fire."   
"Mr. Winner, please leave." Dorothy stared at her hand, at the broken nail… It had broken beneath the skin and thin, tiny drops of blood were appearing on her pale white skin.   
"Excuse me? Miss Dorothy—."   
"Mr. Winner, leave us now. This does not concern you." She didn't look at him, but her voice was hoarse as if forcing the words past a brick wall. "By all the power I wield, leave!"   
He blinked then slowly stood and answered coldly, "As you please, Duchess." Quatre turned and left the room, his back stiff, and his gait proud. She knew she'd hurt him, but… There were some things he just didn't need to know.   
"Now, this is between us, gentlemen." Dorothy leaned forward and began to slowly speak.   
Quatre leaned against the door. She had ordered him to leave. Ordered! After last night… He cursed and ran his hands through his hair. Why should she care? Aphrodisiacs! Why should she care at all? Lanetta… Oh, he couldn't believe it. He couldn't. She was such a kind woman… How could she be a murderer?   
Everyone says you are such a kind man… Yet, you are a murderer.   
He frowned and began walking down the hall of the Preventer building. Quatre forced himself to think of other things. Trowa… Yes, Trowa would be coming, arriving any day now. Maybe this very second. Trowa always seemed to know what to do when it came to women. He handled every woman Quatre had seen him with wonderfully. The last time he'd seen the other man was at Relena's party. They seemed years ago… That reminded him. He really should call Relena and see how she was doing.   
Quatre nodded and found a secluded corner. He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial the Minister's number when a voice surprised him.   
"Quatre, I see I was a day late."   
The blond looked up and smiled as his eyes landed on the tall, green-eyed acrobat. "Not at all, Trowa! I was just thinking of you."   
"I saw the news." The other man answered and Quatre massaged his temple.   
"I slept with her, Trowa. Damn me for a fool, I shall never drink again!"

*

Duo watched as Dorothy stood and left his office. "Do you believe her, Heero?"   
The other man frowned, "Yes. She's telling the truth."   
"Hmm… Do you think it will come in handy?"   
"We'll see." Heero turned away and Duo sighed and shook his head.   
"I suppose the conversation is closed then. You really need to work on your people skills, Heero. I don't see what Lena sees in you at times. You wouldn't laugh if your life depended on it." Duo shook his head again and sat down. He jumped as a rough chuckle came from behind him. He spun around; "I don't believe it."   
Heero smirked, "Get back to work, Duo."

*

"Mr. Barton!" Dorothy exclaimed and the two men turned to stare at her. Quatre looked over her head, as if he truly didn't see her. So, the kind prince did have a sardonic bone in his body.   
"How are you, Dorothy?" Trowa took her hand and she beamed up at him. Do you truly think you can beat me in this game, Mr. Winner? I invented this game!   
"Quite well, perfectly well! How good it is to see you! Will you be staying on earth for long? I do hope you accept an invitation to dine with me?" She smiled at him and slowly slid her hand from his grasp.   
"I am here for this business concerning the attempts on Quatre's life. I fear I will not be able to accept your kind offer." He nodded at her and gave her a small smile.   
"Oh, I do understand, Trowa." Quatre's eyes narrowed as she seemed to caress the acrobat's name. She smiled once more at Trowa, then smirked at Quatre. "Good day, Mr. Winner." She turned and walked away, her hips swaying seductively.   
"Trowa." Quatre hissed and the man turned to face him. "Where are you staying?" He forced his voice to remain pleasant, yet Trowa blinked… I never was good at hiding my emotions, Quatre thought bitterly.   
"I haven't checked into a hotel, yet. Where are you staying, Quatre?"   
"I'm staying at the Roxford. Would you mind staying there with me? The last time we talked was at the celebration and I think we have a lot to talk about."   
"Quatre, stop it." Trowa grabbed the man's shoulder, "I know, Quatre. You've always said we are friends, do not try to hide it from me."   
The blonde's shoulders slumped, "These people… They are ruining my life."   
Trowa shook his head and patted Quatre on the shoulder.

*


	4. Rapiers and Scimitars (Part Four)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this fic or any of my other fanfics. ^_^

Rapiers and Scimitars

By: Figgy

Part Four****

** _ "You never pay attention! We should throw you out on the streets!" The man reared back and lunged forward at the small girl. They both carried rapiers and the girl made no move to stop the man. She merely watched the blade come toward her and—_**   
**_ Another rapier sliced through, knocking the man's aside. "You cannot teach the dead." A firm voice intoned from behind a fencing mask, blond hair cascaded down her back, stopping at her waist. "Yet, the living can learn. She will learn." The girl tore off her mask and blue-gray eyes tinted with lavender flecks stared at the other girl. "Won't you?"_**   
**_ The girl hesitated, then nodded. "I will."_**   
**_ The man grunted, "You are here to learn, too, Mistress Catalonia. Your grandfather's influence will only go so far."_**   
**_ Dorothy laughed, "My grandfather's influence? One day, Master Cauthon, I will not need his influence and I shall run you through." She tilted her head at him and smiled condescendingly, "Now, haven't you taught me well?"_**   
**_ Cauthon glowered down at the two, then turned and stormed away. Dorothy turned toward the girl. "Do not be a fool. You must learn."_**   
**_ "I already know some from experience." The other girl answered stubbornly, yet mournfully. "Too much, I suppose."_**   
**_ "Have you a family, girl?"_**   
**_ Her eyes narrowed and she glared at something Dorothy could not see. "No. I have no family."_**   
**_ "Well, then. I am Dorothy Catalonia. Your name?"_**   
**_ She hesitated then spoke slowly. "I have no name… No ties to the outside world."_**   
**_ Dorothy frowned, then glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on a painting of a collie sitting beside his master. "Let us call you Collie then. Loyal Collie."_**   
**_ The girl also stared at the painting and her eyes narrowed once more, but she did not object. "Loyal? Can a spy be loyal, Dorothy?"_**   
**_ "Yes." The young lady answered calmly, leaning against her rapier. "You can be loyal to yourself. Remember that, Collie. Loyalty only to yourself. Do not let these fools mold you, mold them. Let them think they rule you, while you secretly add strings to their arms and dance them about as puppets."_**   
**_ Collie glanced sharply at the girl, then slowly nodded. "Puppets…" Her voice hardened, "I shall be a puppet no more!"_****__**

Dorothy raised an eyebrow at the memory. She sat up in her bed and leaned against the headboard. Strange to think of such things or is it? She said goodbye. Does she mean it?   
**_ I shall be a puppet no more!_**   
Are you keeping that promise, Collie? Dorothy growled and threw her covers off and stepped out of her bed. She stepped lightly, though she did not fear waking anyone. She was the only person in the house. Jarella and the others did not live with her. Dorothy kept too many secrets for them to be underfoot every minute. She made her way into the fencing room and picked up a slender rapier. She parried and fought with an imaginary opponent. Time passed and soon sweat poured down her brow and soaked her nightgown.   
**_One day, Master Cauthon, I will not need his influence and I shall run you through._**   
Did I ever run you through, Master Cauthon? No… Not I… Not I…   
**_ I shall be a puppet no more!_**   
Did you smile as you ran your blade through his heart, Collie? Did you smile as you took my revenge away? Do you smile now having left me behind? I do not care.   
"I do not care! I do not!" Dorothy slumped and fell to her knees. "I do not care, Quatre Winner. Do you hear me?! I DO NOT CARE!"   
She lunged to her feet and shoved the rapier forward, embedding it into the soft wall. Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "Careless me."

*

"How did you talk me into this, Trowa? How?" Quatre muttered as he knocked on the large door, waiting for Robert to open it and let them in.   
"You decided to do this on your own, Quatre. I even tried to talk you out of it. People are out to kill you and it always seems to happen when you are in Miss Catalonia's company. Maybe you should heed Heero's warning, it does seem more than coincidence."   
"How can you two even think that? The woman has nearly died three times because of me!"   
"Another reason you should stay away." Trowa spoke calmly, trying to ignore the pale expression on the Arabian's face. Quatre frowned, then straightened his coat.   
"You don't think… Allah, I am a fool! We should go, Trowa! My very presence could kill her!"   
"Mr. Winner." Dorothy's eyes widened a fraction as she took the two men in. "Robert is on vacation. Christmas, you see. What do you two want?"   
"It's cold, Dorothy. Do you think…" Trowa's voice trailed off as Dorothy widened the door and motioned for them to enter.   
"A pleasant surprise, Trowa. Is it safe to wander about, Mr. Winner?"   
"I can protect myself, Miss Dorothy…" He swallowed, "Dorothy, may I speak with you?"   
Dorothy forced a smile, "Of course, Mr. Winner. Of course. But first a bit of tea or coffee?" She ushered them into a large room that reminded the two men of the Victorian era. They sat and Quatre watched as Dorothy picked up a silver teapot and poured them each a cup.   
Quatre opened his mouth, but was interrupted as a crash sounded from a room nearby. The Duchess winced and quickly stood, "Excuse me."   
"Does she seem nervous to you, Trowa?" Quatre watched her go with a worried frown. "I've never seen her act so…jumpy before."   
"Neither have I." The acrobat stood, "Stay here, Quatre. I'll be right back."   
"Oh, come on, Trowa. I know what you're thinking and it's impossible."   
The green-eyed man glanced back at Quatre, "Let's hope you're right." He left the room and followed the sounds of Dorothy's shoes. It didn't take long for Trowa to reach the fencing room and watch as Dorothy picked a rapier off the ground and rub a hand against a hole in the wall. She cursed, then turned to place the rapier in its stand.   
"Mr. Barton." She frowned at him as the blade slid into its place. "What are you doing? I was going to come right back."   
He ignored her and walked toward the hole. "A slip, I presume, but of anger or skill?"   
Dorothy bared her teeth at him, "Practice, you see. Now, please follow me."   
"Unlike Heero, I do not believe you are the killer." She paused and raised an eyebrow at him. "However, you are hurting him as much as a bullet in the heart. I know you care about him, why can't you admit it? You usually go after what you want no matter whose in the way. Why is this any different?"   
"You believe I care for him?" Dorothy's voice came out as a purr and Trowa raised both eyebrows at her. "Me, care about innocent little Winner?" She chuckled, "He is handsome, but there are better-looking men." His eyes widened as she placed a finger on his chest, "Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Barton?"   
Trowa frowned and gently grabbed her shoulders; "You are not a fool, Dorothy. Do not start acting like one."   
"If anyone is a fool, it is you. I care for one thing and one thing alone; power. Now, stop lecturing me in my own house." She moved toward the door, but he grabbed her wrist. "Release me." Her voice came out cold, a clear warning of ice in those words.   
"Dorothy, I thought you healed."   
"Healed? Healed?!" She yanked her hand back and laughed coldly. "Healed? What a ridiculous notion, Mr. Barton. You can't heal what's a part of you." Dorothy tossed her hair over one shoulder and smiled arrogantly up at him. "Good day, sir. I hope you have a pleasant drive home."   
"Dorothy—."   
"Leave, Mr. Barton."   
He shook his head and walked out of the room, her following him. Quatre stood as they entered the room, confusion clear on his face as Trowa picked up his gloves and motioned for Quatre to follow. "It seems we are to leave, Quatre." The acrobat's voice was void of emotion, but anger raged behind his eyes.   
"But…" Quatre glanced back and forth between Dorothy and Trowa and sighed. "Thank you for the tea, Miss Dorothy." He pulled his coat on and nodded to her before following Trowa out of the house. Dorothy watched them from the front door and chuckled.   
"Mr. Barton!" Trowa stopped and turned to look at the blond Duchess. "I must thank you for our delightful conversation. Maybe one day we will be able to complete what we started?" She laughed as Trowa slammed his car door shut and refrained from looking at her.   
"Trowa, what did you say to her?" Quatre asked as he drove them away from Dorothy's manor. "What was that about some conversation you two started? What happened?"   
"Quatre, that woman is impossible."   
Quatre's eyes widened, but the rest of the ride back to the hotel was traveled in silence.

*

Dorothy closed her door and snarled. How dare he speak to me like that?! How dare he! Clown. That's all he is a measly clown and he lectures me? She blinked as her phone rang; what was strange was that it was her old phone, not the vid. She slowly walked toward it and lifted it from its cradle. "Yes?"   
"Dorothy, how are you?"   
Her eyes narrowed, "Who is this?"   
"Don't you recognize my voice? I certainly recognize yours. How could I forget it? It was your voice that taunted me as those daggers you call nails slashed through my skin." Michael replied from the other end and she growled.   
"How did you get this number?"   
"Is that really important? I'm only calling because a mutual friend of ours is in trouble." He chuckled coldly, "Seems I was right, Dorothy dear. The blondie does know you better than me if the news is correct."   
She rolled her eyes, "Michael, unless this has to do with business then I have no reason to speak to you. Be glad I'm letting you keep your job after that little scene at Minister Darlian's. Really, Michael, you should learn how to control your emotions better. You acted like such an amateur, not Romefeller quality at all."   
"Listen, bitch, I'm not calling to talk about my job. I work for bigger fish now. Your little blondie's in trouble, just thought you might wanna know."   
"Why the hell are you telling me this?"   
He laughed, "Think of it as repaying you for those wonderful scars you gifted me with. He's probably dead already and you can run and speed down the highway, but you'll never make it in time. Funny how life can be sometimes, huh?"   
Silence.   
"Stunned speechless?"   
More silence.   
"Dorothy?"   
He cursed, "DOROTHY!"   
The door slammed shut and outside a car revved to life.

*

"Move out of my way. Damn it! Move!" Dorothy ignored the angry shouts and horns from the cars she passed and swerved around. "Hotel… Hotel… He'd stay at the best of course and that'd be…" Her car phone rang and one hand began to search blindly for it. "Roxford. Roxford… What?" She snapped into the phone.   
"Dorothy, don't."   
"Collie?"   
"Don't, Dorothy. Go away. If you run into this… It's your fault. Take my advice and turn around and run. Fly somewhere, hide on a colony. Anywhere, just turn around."   
"Do you have something to do with this, Collie?! Do you!?" Dorothy yelled as she took a sharp turn. "Answer me, damn it!"   
"Take my advice and run, Dorothy." There was a click and the dial tone seemed to mock the Duchess as she threw the phone across the car.   
"Run, she says." The large, glitzy hotel came into view and Dorothy turned into its parking lot as she spotted Quatre's car. She slammed on the break pedal and…   
Kept moving.   
Her eyes widened as she pumped on the pedal. "No. No!" Dorothy cursed as the car sped through the lot and toward the hotel's entrance. She shoved open her door and jumped, wincing as her body connected with the harsh asphalt. Dorothy rolled a couple of feet before slowly and unsteadily getting to her feet. She watched semi-calmly as her car rammed through the glass doors and barreled through the large hotel entrance. It came to a screeching halt as it slammed into the wall.   
A few people were screaming, some were yelling, while others tried to calm those panicking. Dorothy didn't care about those as she moved through the large hole her car had made and searched through the crowd of people. No one was hurt, but there was still time… If she wasn't too late.   
"Dorothy!" A familiar voice yelled and she spun around to see Quatre and Trowa running toward her. "Dorothy, are you all right? Your car…" He motioned toward the destruction around them and Dorothy somehow managed to smile.   
"It seems someone cut my break line, Mr. Winner."   


*

"Quatre, we don't—."   
The blond heir slammed a fist down on Duo's desk, "Don't give me that crap anymore, Duo! I want answers! They're going after people I care about now! What about my sisters? What about my friends that aren't Preventers or able to protect themselves?! They cut her damn break line, Duo!"   
"We know." Duo slumped into his chair, "We know, Quatre." He suddenly kicked at his desk; "We're coming up with nothing! Nothing! We've searched everywhere, but… All we find is dead bodies, attempted murder, and more questions."   
"Officer Maxwell," a voice came over his intercom and he pressed the speak button.   
"Yes?"   
"There's a woman here to see you. A Ms. Catalonia."   
"Send her in." Duo leaned back and frowned at his hands; "Heero is still out searching, trying to find out anything and everything about Lanetta. You're too kind-hearted, Quatre… That woman just showed up at your house and asked for a job and you gave it to her."   
He fidgeted, "She was nice."   
"She tried to kill you."   
The door opened and Dorothy walked inside. "Duo," she nodded at Quatre, "Mr. Winner, I may have some information concerning the case."   
"What sort of information?"   
"This is the first time we've been able to talk since my car rammed into Roxford… I would've told you sooner, but things came up." She frowned at something in the distance, then continued. "A man called me before I drove my car into that hotel. Lord Michael. He revealed that another attempt on Mr. Winner's life was about to occur and that this was his revenge to me. That is why I left my house so suddenly, after all I couldn't have Michael beat me in my own game. You can check my phone records, I'm almost positive you've had my lines bugged for the last few weeks, but since no one questioned me I believed that you must have been too busy to have read up on them. After all, I receive many calls concerning business, too."   
Duo nodded and pulled out a folder from a large stack and flipped it open. "Yes, here it is…" He skimmed the short conversation and raised both eyebrows. "What a fine time for Heero to have been out. He'd have read this for me, but he's investigating Lanetta Green… I was never very good at paperwork."   
"And as I suspected you did not tap into my cell phone or at least could not." She smirked as he grinned.   
"Heero near had a fit when he tried for the hundredth time and still couldn't bug the extension."   
"Yes, well, I do like some privacy… While I was driving," she hesitated, "while I was driving… An acquaintance called and warned me to turn around. I don't know what she has to do with all of this, but I believe she could easily be involved. She's also near impossible to find. She was trained with me." Duo jerked at that, then slowly nodded.   
"That would explain a few things… What's her name?"   
"Her name, Maxwell? She has no name. I gave her one when we were younger, but she's constantly changing it. I could describe her to you and you could pass her right back the next minute and not even recognize her." Dorothy leaned forward, "She was **trained** with me, Duo. She will know as soon as you are on to her and she will change everything. Understand?"   
He sighed, "I'll inform Heero… Maybe he'll be able to find this mystery woman. Do you have a picture of her?"   
"No. She was never very fond of cameras."   
Quatre watched the two silently, then slowly stood. "Duo, I'll speak with you later." Duo nodded and called out a goodbye as the door closed behind the Arabian. Not long after the door opened, revealing Dorothy as she stepped out. She smiled slightly at the sight of Quatre and Trowa. The acrobat had been speaking with Une to see if she knew of anything helpful that Duo or Heero might have overlooked.   
"Duchess, may I speak with you?" Quatre asked, his voice clipped and business-like.   
She blinked, then smirked. "I have a few minutes to spare, Mr. Winner." He led her to a secluded corner in the building and Trowa watched them from a distance. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"   
"I want you to stop it, Duchess." He answered coldly, "Stop following me around and coming here. I'd thought you'd have learned by now after what happened yesterday. Leave me alone, Dorothy. Go back to work, but stay the hell out of this. This doesn't concern you and I don't care if you're bored because the war is over, I want you out of my life!"   
Dorothy's mouth opened, "How—."   
"No, I'm not going to listen to you anymore. How do I know you're not behind all this any ways? I mean, come on, Dorothy. The attempts all happen while I'm in your presence and the car incident? A perfect diversion. Well, I'm not following for it anymore. You always did say I was too kind at times." He chuckled coldly and sneered down at her, "You were great for a one-night stand, but otherwise… Well, don't become clingy, **_Miss Dorothy_**."   
Quatre's head flung to the right as Dorothy's hand connected with his face. Her nails just lightly nicked the skin and he caught her wrist as her hand moved in to repeat the action. "Do not do that again… Duchess."   
Dorothy yanked her hand back and hissed, "You may want someone to look at that. We wouldn't want it to get infected or scar. You already have one of those." She motioned toward his side before turning away and walking off, her hair swishing behind her. She calmed her expression by the time she reached Trowa and smiled up at him. "It seems, Mr. Barton, you were wrong." Dorothy walked past him and toward the elevators.   
Trowa waited till she was out of sight before walking toward Quatre who had one hand on his cheek. "It was the only way, Trowa…" The Arabian sighed sadly, "I couldn't have her getting hurt again…"   
"Do you think that didn't hurt her?"   
Quatre only shrugged, "I don't know… Will you watch her for me, Trowa? They may still try something and…" His voice trailed off. Trowa frowned, he did not approve of what Quatre had done but slowly he nodded. Quatre smiled, "Thank you, Trowa. Thank you."

*   
Dorothy slammed her car door shut before Robert could open it for her. She'd been reduced to having him chauffeur her around after the second car's untimely demise. She walked up to the door and ignored the concern looks sent her way by Robert and Marilene. She didn't want their damn concern. She was fine.   
She made her way to the fencing room and placed a hand on the hilt of a thin foil and hesitated… For the first time in her life since her visit to Relena's she thought seriously about leaving… She and Collie had trained together… Everything she'd said about the woman meant the same thing for her… She could disappear… She had the finances. She could follow Collie's advice and find a nice remote colony…   
But she didn't want a nice remote colony. She liked her life. She liked her job. She liked politics… She wasn't like Collie to run once anything seemed to get too tough, Dorothy reveled in strife, in having to actually think through a situation… To leave would be to give into failure.   
"Miss, there's a young man at the door asking for you."   
Dorothy stepped away from the foil and turned to face Marilene. "It's almost noon, you should be at home, Marilene. You and Robert and Jarella."   
"But after that—."   
"No buts, I want you three home. I can take care of myself." She frowned, "Any ways, I'm no longer involved in that… mess." She moved past the maid, "Home, Marilene. Now." Dorothy moved toward the foyer and stopped in surprise. "Mr. Barton?"   
Trowa removed his coat and gloves and handed them to Robert. Dorothy glared at the butler and he swallowed. "I'm leaving, Duchess. I am."   
"Now, Robert. Christmas is in two days. I planned on having the house to myself this week. Now get moving." Dorothy glowered until the butler was out of sight, then turned on Trowa. "Mr. Barton, what a pleasant surprise." Her tone was nearly simpering, but her eyes were hard orbs of ice.   
"I came to see how you were doing, Dorothy… After the incident—."   
"Incident?" She raised one elegant eyebrow and scoffed, "You call that an incident, Trowa? That was nothing, but Mr. Winner showing that he isn't the perfect saint everyone has made him out to be. I have worked for years to get that sort of reaction out of him and have finally succeeded. I win. He loses. He has proved that like any he is human and can hate people. I feel honored to have proven that fact. Honored, Mr. Trowa." Dorothy nodded politely at him, "Now, I was just about to do a bit of packing." She didn't know where that had come from, but it seemed like the right thing to say with him staring at her as if she'd just sprouted horns. Oh, she liked surprising people but today… Well, Dorothy did not enjoy being surprised herself and Quatre's speech and Trowa's sudden arrival had both caught her off-guard.   
"Packing?"   
"Packing, miss?" Marilene winced as Dorothy turned cold eyes toward her, but the maid continued on. "You are visiting a friend? Oh, good! I'll see to your bags now." The woman fairly danced out of the room. Dorothy frowned after her, then turned and walked into the sitting room with Trowa following.   
"They do seem to care for you." He spoke as he sat down across from her. She jerked and stared at him in surprise.   
"Who?"   
"Robert and Marilene and Jarella." Trowa smiled, "Quatre told me their names. They seem to worry more about you than being home for the holidays. Not many would find such fierce loyalty in their help."   
"Jarella's family has worked for mine generations and Marilene is her daughter. Robert worked for my father loyally and seems to think that at my father's demise he should try to play father to me." She chuckled bitterly, "Things did not work as he planned for I was taken in by my grandfather and didn't see him or Jarella but for brief intervals. I am the last of my line except for a few relatives on my father's side, but Jarella's family has always served the nobles of my mother's side and I am the last of her line and…" She paused and stared at him with open confusion. "How is it I always seem to speak so around you, Trowa? On Libra…"   
"Have you learned to cry, Dorothy?" He asked gently and she smiled coldly.   
"Tears are of no use to me." Yet, she did not answer the question.   
Trowa frowned then sadly shook his head. "Who are you going to visit?"   
Dorothy didn't even hesitate, after all she was a trained liar. "Relena. Do you celebrate Christmas, Trowa?" The question seemed to surprise him and she watched him intently.   
"Cathie wishes for me too."   
She laughed softly; "I didn't mean the tree and stockings."   
"I know what you meant." He raised fierce green eyes and answered clearly, "I spent too much of my life as a soldier to find the path easily, but Catherine is helping and one day…" His voice lowered to a soothing whisper, "One day I hope to celebrate Christmas completely and truly with my heart."   
"Miss, your bags are ready. Should I tell Robert before he leaves?"   
Dorothy stood and nodded to Marilene. "See, Mr. Trowa. It is time I leave and so must you." She walked him back to the door, "It seems you always leave soon after arriving, Trowa. We will have to remedy that."   
"Do you celebrate Christmas, Dorothy?" He asked as he accepted his coat and gloves, those green eyes watched her as intensely as her own had watched him.   
"I used to." She answered calmly, but her eyes were turned inward toward a hazy memory. "But I lost the reason to continue celebrating…"   
He pulled his gloves on and nodded to her, "I hope you find the reason to start again, Dorothy." She watched as he climbed into his car and drove away.

*

Hola!! Okie dokie, woo! I'm having fun with this story! Dawn and Moon Wars next chapter should be up soon!! Till then ciao and please review! *^_^*   
  



	5. Rapiers and Scimitars (Part Five)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this fic or any of my other fanfics. ^_^

Rapiers and Scimitars

By: Figgy

Part Five

Dorothy exited from the car with a fierce glare at Robert that sent him quickly pulling out of the driveway, but she noticed that he waited till she was actually inside the foyer and the door was closing before driving through the Darlian gates and toward the road. She frowned slightly as she handed the butler her coat and gloves, Relena was being told of her arrival and even now she could hear the familiar click of the Minister's heels against cedar floors, but it wasn't that that made her frown… It was the sound of a masculine voice then silvery laughter, which she recognized as Relena's. Who was with the Minister?   
The butler had led her into a sitting room and Dorothy watched with sharp eyes as Relena and her male guest entered from another door. Dorothy realized vaguely as she took in the two that the room smelled like strawberries and peaches. The sitting room seemed to be decorated with a delicate floral touch, mainly of soft pink and pale gold and white. Her eyes darted to the mantle as a tiny clock seemingly made completely of fragile pearl chimed sweetly. It was easier to pay attention to such trivial details than to see the surprise in Mr. Winner's eyes as he took her in. Now he really would suspect her of stalking him… It was logical, of course. Quatre could not leave earth because of the Preventers wanting him to be close by and his house had been burned to the ground, his hotel was being repaired because of her car, and Relena lived on earth and had a large house… That was the reason Dorothy herself had come… That and because Relena was her only friend she could trust not to kick her out on the streets. She'd just wanted to get away, maybe drink a few glasses of wine with Relena, and laugh over what idiots males were… And he had to ruin all of it by being here first.   
"Dorothy, are you feeling all right? You look pale." Relena was hovering now, like a butterfly. She always reminds me of something fragile and beautiful, Dorothy thought vaguely. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute and talking seemed unimportant right now. She needed to think.   
She'd always categorized people when she needed to think. Relena was a butterfly, beautiful with such fragile wings, yet a poisonous species of butterfly… The type that birds and creatures avoided… With strength… Most people had heard of that saying that a butterfly fluttering could cause a tornado half way across the world. Relena had that sort of strength, it took time for her to accomplish her goals but once she did… They were as hard as to stop as that tornado.   
Quatre was a tawny gold lion watching her with lazy eyes that were lidded as if he were hiding something from her. It was hard to place an animal to him, it always was… Sometimes it seemed he was a placid puppy eager to learn, the next he was a wolf that seemed tame, but any sudden movements might cause it to go for the throat… But a lion fit him most definitely… Watching the two of them as if they were part of his pride and wondering what would happen next… Dorothy was not a fool and even in her dazed state she knew he was someone to watch and be wary around… People usually thought she considered him an easy opponent, but she knew he was her equal but she would win… She did have plans for the proud lion.   
Lion. Butterfly. What am I?   
  
** _ "What a sweet little girl. What's your name, sweetie?" The lady smiled down at the eleven-year-old girl. Such a pretty child with her long blond hair pulled back with a bright blue ribbon and wearing a cute blue dress with little white flowers decorating the hem._**   
**_ The girl smiled, the picture of pure innocence and curtsied, "My name is Dorothy Catalonia, miss."_**   
**_ "How adorable!" The woman nearly squealed and the girl refrained from sneering as the woman delivered praise after praise for such a 'sweet little girl'. The lady turned and Dorothy's eyes traveled to the other children in the large classroom. A classroom in one of the most expensive and prodigious schools in the galaxy, surprisingly it was situated on a colony… A fact Dorothy did not like. It was the colonists that had killed her father and she'd promised revenge on them… But revenge was a thing of the past truly, after all there was time for that later… For now she was to be the perfect little girl till it was time._**   
**_ "Class, this is Dorothy Catalonia."_**   
**_ "Catalonia? Hey Kitty Cat!" A boy yelled and a few snickered, but Dorothy merely tilted her head at the body as if in deep thought then she slowly smiled and the boy paled and scooted back into his chair._**   
**_ "I am no kitten." She whispered as she passed him to go to her chair, "Remember that when the leopard has her claws in you." Dorothy took her sit and watched as the teacher began to lecture the class. And even if I am a kitten, her smile widened and she didn't notice as the teacher blinked and stopped in the middle of her lecture to stare at the young girl strangely, even kittens have claws._**__

Dorothy chuckled and curtsied to the two as she had so many years ago, "Mr. Winner, dear Relena, I am fine but I was hoping I could trouble you into letting me stay for a few days. I fear I am just a lonely kitten seeking for a friendly face."   
"Of course you can stay, Dorothy! Quatre is staying with me, too, but I'm sure you two won't mind each other's company." She beamed at the two and seemed unaware of the tension between the lion and leopard.   
Dorothy raised her gaze toward Quatre's and a smile touched her lips, a sardonic smile that made Quatre raise an eyebrow. "Meow, Mr. Winner." She mouthed and Quatre's other eyebrow raised as Dorothy then turned to face Relena and began talking in a low tone about some seamstress.   
Trowa, you were supposed to watch her! Not send her to where I'm staying. Quatre's eyes narrowed as the women moved to sit, seemingly unaware of his presence. You will answer to this, Trowa. What were you thinking?   
It was easier to think of his friend than to wonder what she'd meant by those last words… And what her presence could mean for them…

*

**_ Dorothy smirked at her opponent, a tall thirteen-year-old boy that easily towered over her much shorter height. He blinked at her sudden animosity then his eyes hardened as he took in her features… Most knew her now. She was easily recognizable when she wasn't in disguise. A young girl, pretty, with impossibly long blond hair, piercing blue-gray eyes, and those strange eyebrows she'd inherited from her mother…_**   
**_ She didn't hate him, but it seemed to make the other fighters treat her with near indifference when she showed hate or dislike… Actually she couldn't care less about this boy… She neither hated nor liked him. She was indifferent, but being indifferent had caused many to react strangely… Many began to fear her before the first move was even made and she didn't want their fear right off the bat. What was the fun in that? No. She wanted to earn their fear. Let them think her reputation was just empty words, she'd show them. It was the sudden terror in their eyes she wanted. To see the light and emotions flaring up behind their eyes as they realized they were beaten, that someone stronger had defeated them… But she also wanted them to fight for all they were worth and they wouldn't do that if she scared them in the very beginning. She wanted a true, real fight. A fight that showed her how animalistic humans truly were. That's all that humans were any ways. Just animals that happened to think themselves higher because they wore clothing and held emotions. Any creature could be dressed up and those very prized emotions proved how primitive humans were. They followed their emotions. They followed anger, lust, hate, greed and thought that made them better than average beasts. They were wrong, of course. By following their emotions they only proved to be even lower than most animals._**   
**_ It was better not to pretend and just to let go in the fluid movements of battle. There you wore no masks, no lies. Just true emotions. Just animals following their instincts of survival. Just humans proving what she knew for common knowledge._**   
**_ She did not want to be a mere human. Greed? What use did greed have? Money, jewels, land… It could all be destroyed in battle. Lust? She laughed at those poor fools who sweated like pigs in the night under their silk blankets, thinking that held true pleasure. She'd use it all against them. They would lust after her. They would want her. They would need her once she was done with them. She would set them down the true path by using those useless emotions and wants to her advantage and soon they'd all learn. They'd learn the truth… That battle held the only true emotions. That battle was the only true way to exist. That only battle could break all these false masks of supposed humanity. Humanity was only a variety of packs, herds, prides, ect. Animals. Let them find life in battle and then die._**   
**_ In death they could become something more than primitive beasts. Death in battle brought enlightenment._**   
**_ Dorothy blinked as she realized the boy was sobbing beneath her and his arm was twisted at a strange angle and his leg also seemed to be broken. She frowned as she lifted pressure off the sensitive nerve endings she'd been pressing and stood. He stared up at her with fear and she sneered._**   
**_ "Frightened, shivering animals." Dorothy muttered as she turned away. The others were beginning to surround the boy and the doctor had been called. She tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, ignoring it all._**   
**_ After all, battle wasn't just a way to show the truth and raise certain 'humans' over others… It was also a way to cast out those too weak to deserve the rewards of battle. To deserve the truth of humanity._**   
**_ Only the fittest survived…_**   
**_ Dorothy smiled._**   
**_ Only the fittest._**

Dorothy stared at the ceiling above her, forcing her hands to release their viselike grip on the silk sheets. Relena had had the ceiling painted a sky blue with fluffy white clouds, it was hard to see such details in the moon's sparse lighting however, and Dorothy frowned as she pushed herself into a sitting position. The room had a cheery atmosphere to it when in daylight, but at night… The darkness seemed to mock the usually bright, cheery colors. Her hands smoothed out the white bedspread with its sunny yellow flowers. Another memory waking her in the dead of the night. She did not like that. She supposed it came from her thoughts, her suspicions, concerning Collie but that did not help her hate the feeling of helplessness the dream memories brought.   
Her past was just that to her, past. She wanted to place it behind her, not to forget, oh she'd never forget. She was a smart woman and would use what she'd learned then to help her achieve her goals for the present, but some of those memories held outlooks that she no longer held onto. Such as her hatred for colonists… Not completely put away, she was fully aware of that… When she'd told Millardo that the colonists who were nearly sacrificed in that war so many years ago would be dying gloriously for the war, that decision had risen only partially because of her love of war. In some ways, a tiny part of her still wanted the colonists to suffer for what had happened to her father. But she would not allow herself to be moved by pure emotions… Which brought another change.   
Her love of war and her thoughts on humanity…   
She still believed that absolute pacifism could not be achieved, humans were creatures of emotions and eventually that would lead to another war and she would be ready for it if it came in her lifetime. She still believed that war was beautiful when you looked at certain sides of it. War brought change. War brought peace. Without war no one would see the joy and relief of peace. They would take it for granted… If she ever saw the earthlings and colonists taking this fragile peace for granted she might just lead the next war herself. Everything had an opposite and equal reaction. War and peace. Good and evil. Ally and enemy.   
But if this peace continued Dorothy believed she could handle it gracefully. She still had politics and in some ways politics could be even more dangerous than war. Especially since a wrong move could cause the fragile peace to shatter… She'd actually worried and sweated more over getting a number of signatures for a bill that Relena and she had both worked hard for than she'd ever had in war… And she'd felt alive while doing it… Something she'd once thought only battle could do for her.   
War was a series of battles that were strategically planned, but quickly ended with one victor. Politics was a never-ending dance of struggles and short time victories that could just as soon blow up in her face. Sometimes she almost felt as if she enjoyed politics more than she'd ever enjoyed war.   
But this brought her completely off what she'd earlier been thinking over and Dorothy frowned and her grip tightened on the bedspread, any other woman probably would have been grinding their teeth ready to scream, but they were not Dorothy and she would handle her problems calmly. Memories. It was only after the wars that memories began to bother her. She supposed it was because she began to regret her actions and began to regain a sense of humanity… Memories of the war, of what she'd done, of the men she'd killed, of the horrible things she'd set into action by a meaningful look or word… Even then she'd been involved in the complexity of politics. But she supposed she could have handled the memories better if they were only of the wars and her deeds in those times… She'd had her little breakdowns, that moment at Relena's had proven that, but it was the other memories that bothered her so deeply. Memories of before the wars… The moments before and after her father's death…   
What truly scared her, and very few things scared Dorothy Catalonia, was that it was sometimes hard for her to recall moments she'd spent with her father. She believed that if a day came that she found it impossible to remember more than a fuzzy face with a gentle voice she'd curl up and die… That was how much she remembered of her mother… Her mother had died when she was so young… She vaguely remembered a woman with a sweet voice that sang her to sleep and gentle hands that smoothed away her tears…   
Memories… Memories of a time after her father when she was being trained so she could better help her grandfather with his schemes. Training… It had involved so many details, her training. She'd been taught the way to dance the complex moves of politics, assassinations, fencing, weaponry, physical combat, battle strategies, spying, even how to curtsy appropriately by rank. She'd been taught how to disguise herself so well not even her own father would have been able to recognize her, if he was still living that is. Seduction had also been a high priority when it came to the art of intrigue. She knew ways to make a man tell all while begging her to let him hear just one word from her lips. Her training at some levels was only surpassed by the Gundam pilots. Like them, she could resist the effects of most known and unknown poisons and, unlike them probably, aphrodisiacs.   
Memories of learning, of seething hatred for certain teachers, of a hidden friendship, hidden from even herself because she couldn't admit to having friends… Memories of finally learning everything she could and being sent out… Memories of having to use the knowledge they'd forced upon her… Having to use every single lesson she'd ever learned at some point in her life. Memories of bills being passed because of a word slipped into the right ear. Memories of men calling her day and night, of gifts being sent, of being begged by grown men… Memories of a dagger flashing in the night, of a drop of poison in the right drink… Memories of working alongside people that made her sick…   
Strange, now that she thought of it, in all those times… She'd never felt a bit of worry or shame or self-hate… She'd done what she had to and usually enjoyed it. Laughing at these pitiful 'humans'. Smiling contentedly because her work was leading to a revolution… Strange how now those memories made her stomach clench and her head hurt as if a thousands drums pounded inside it. Strange how instead of feeling contempt for those men that had begged for her to come back she now felt disgust and self- loathing…   
Dorothy slowly slipped out of the bed and pulled on a yellow silk robe, her own that Marilene had packed, and exited the room to wander the familiar halls. She ignored the two Preventer guards that passed her by, making their rounds and talking to others that surrounded the mansion. Relena was an important figure for peace and the Preventers had been issued as her official bodyguards years earlier and they took their job very seriously. Another reason why this was the perfect location for Quatre to stay. One eyed her up and down appreciatively before his companion smacked him and they continued their rounds. Dorothy sniffed and made her way to the backyard porch.   
Her feet barely felt the cold marble as she stepped outside and breathed in the night air. She stepped down the wide snowy, white steps and smiled as the springy grass tickled her feet. Relena's gardeners were very good at their job and the yard was beautiful with a delicate simplicity to its decorativeness. Dorothy flung out her arms and placed one foot out then twirled slowly, her eyes squeezed shut. She spun around, placing her other foot out to catch her, then raised her arms to the moon.   
A twirl, a dip that brought her hands down to brush the tips of the lush grass, then she rose upward and raised one leg, slowly ever so slowly. The robe slid off her shoulders to pool into a silk puddle on the ground and she flowed as she leaped then twisted in midair before landing gracefully. Spinning, spinning, spinning… Only the moon to watch her dance. Only the moon.

**_ Dorothy threw back her head and laughed as her father twirled her around. He lowered her back to the ground and grinned down at the smiling girl who pulled one of his long mustaches before giggling again. He chuckled and twirled her around, the grass soft under her tiny feet, and Dorothy's smile widened as she danced with her father._**   
**_ She danced away from him, twirling and twirling and laughing. She threw up her arms and leaped and kicked, her hair flying and twisting around her small body. He watched her, smiling as she turned to face him with her ready grin and ran back into his arms._**   
**_ "Daddy, don't leave. Who will dance with me if you leave?" Dorothy hugged him tightly around the neck and he tightened his hold around her and breathed in the smell of lilacs… She wore her mother's perfume._**   
**_ "I don't want to go, sweetling." He kneeled in front of her and tapped her on the nose. "But do not worry about your dancing." He pointed to the sky and Dorothy looked up. "If I am not here, dance with the moon."_**   
**_ "But it's too far away!" She exclaimed, but wide eyes stared up at the moon and they seemed so bright… So bright…_**   
**_ "No, sweetling. The moon will always be there and so will I. Dance with the moon, Dorothy." She stared at him for a second, her tiny mouth fixed in a considering frown… She was always so smart for her age… But she was still a little girl and soon she flashed a wide grin._**   
**_ She darted away and began to twist and twirl once more and she waved at her father. "See! Am I dancing with the moon, daddy?"_**   
**_ He nodded, a sad smile hidden from her childish happiness, "Yes, you are, sweetling. You are."_****__**

**** Something warm slid down Dorothy's face and she tasted salt when she opened her mouth. Her eyes opened and she raised a hand to her face, wiping away one of those traitorous tears. She raised her head to the sky and stared at the shining, opal moon and her hand dropped… The tear fell from her fingertip and fell to the green, green grass. "The moon is crying."   
She turned and picked up her discarded robe and slipped it back on. Dorothy made her way back up the white steps and inside. The tears sliding down her face were left alone, ignored as if they didn't exist… The moon is crying.   
Outside, two figures separated from the shadows… Neither seeing the other. One walked out to where she'd been dancing and kneeled in the soft grass, his eyes staring at the single tear glistening on one of those blades of grass… The other disappeared into the shadows, silence its only companion… Sorrow its only ally… Despair its only love…   


*

Busy. Busy. Busy. That fitted the people living in Relena Darlian's home at the moment. Relena had disappeared to a meeting around six, Quatre had an appointment with Duo at eight, and Dorothy had disappeared before either had even awakened… But to where, neither knew.   
Dorothy Catalonia knew where she was going though and she reached there fairly quickly… Before even Quatre Winner was awake, the Duchess was making her way up the steps into Preventer Headquarters to speak with Officer Sally Po. She came not for information on the Winner case, but because of Sally's former occupation.   
It was actually a surprise that Miss Po was even at Headquarters, but she and her partner, Wufei Chang, had to report in every month in person, at least once. It was a procedure that every space Preventer followed, unless they were stationed on a solid mass. Sally and Wufei were not stationed. They scouted space, but lived on earth. Each had offices in the building and Dorothy Catalonia had resources that had announced their arrival.   
Now, she walked down the halls, ignoring a surprised glance from Duo Maxwell who shrugged after she walked past and moved in the opposite direction muttering about getting some coffee. Dorothy stopped in front of Sally's office, ignoring the scurrying and flustered secretary that had been chasing her since she'd passed the front desk without even a glance, and knocked. A cheery voice called from inside, "Come in." And Dorothy did just that.   
She closed the door in the secretary's face and smiled, or at least tried to, at Sally Po. She was alone in her office, one hand hovering over a closed folder, while her mouth opened at the sight of Dorothy. The two had never spoken much, just small conversation when a situation placed them together. However, Dorothy did admire the woman for putting up with Officer Chang. Dorothy respected the man, but his views of women not fighting and his brief animosity that had caused him to join the enemy side in the last war always left a sour taste in the back of her mouth.   
"Dorothy, I wasn't—."   
"I think I'm going insane." Dorothy spoke bluntly and Sally blinked at her before pushing the folder aside and motioning for Dorothy to sit in one of the chairs placed in front of her desk. It was a comfortable looking chair, but Dorothy barely felt the plump cushion as she stared at the once doctor.   
"Now… Why would you think this and why come to me?"   
Dorothy calmly stared at her hands, perfect nails except for one… The one she'd broken in Duo's office that day… "You were once an acknowledged doctor and I respect your opinion. Also, my visiting a Preventer doesn't cause as much commotion as visiting a psychiatrist. I have been taking a long vacation from work and if it is heard I'm visiting a shrink." She shrugged slightly, "The men and women that work under me are always looking for a weakness to probe at. I will not give them one."   
"I'm not qualified to help you with anything of this degree. My expertise just doesn't lie in this area of work." Sally shook her head sadly and offered a condoling smile that Dorothy ignored.   
"You've worked as a Preventer for years and you've had to fight the criminally insane. You've learned how to see the signs of someone on the brink." She leaned forward and her sharp eyes seemed to bore a hole through Sally. "You've dealt with many of those that could not handle the horrors of war and lost the struggle of sanity."   
"Dorothy, I do not think you are insane. You seem perfectly well to me."   
She shook her head, but it was obvious that Officer Po wasn't going to be able to help her and truth be told Dorothy felt a bit sheepish and foolish coming to see the woman. A few odd memories, dancing in the night, crying yet blaming it on the moon didn't make a person insane… She knew that, but she wanted an excuse… Something. Anything.   
The Duchess stood and Sally followed her example, hiding a large amount of respect and awe for the young woman before her. Sally watched as Dorothy nodded once at her, as regal as a Queen, then turned and left her office. The former doctor felt a stab of pity and compassion for the woman, also.   
Sally turned and slammed her fist against a bit of the wall. A loud bang came from the other side and a curse that made her chuckle as the secret door opened and Duo Maxwell stumbled out, rubbing his nose where her fist had forced the door to slam into his face. "Why'd you go and do that?!"   
She wagged an admonishing finger under his nose, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop?"   
"I thought she might have something to say about the attempts on Quatre… And those close to him now it would seem." Duo frowned and glowered at the door Dorothy had just walked through. "I feel like she knows something, Sally… Something about all this just smells fishy and she's in the middle of it no matter what anyone says. I don't think she's out to off Quatre, but she's in it somehow…"   
"Well, you heard what she wanted and it had nothing to do with your case."   
"Yeah… I never thought I'd hear the day when she started to suspect herself going nuts. One of the few people I've known that went around saying war was beautiful. From some of the things I've heard Quatre mutter I suspect she still does sometimes."   
"A woman of many layers, Duo… Don't forget that… What you and so many others have labeled her as is just one layer. Remember that." Sally warned before aiming a well-deserved kick at the handsome young man, which caused him to jump and let out a yowl. He rubbed his rear and glared at her.   
"What the hell was that for?!"   
"When someone comes to my office, it is for my ears and eyes alone. Understood?" She opened her door and Duo limped out muttering about crazy women. She chuckled, "I wouldn't keep that up if I were you, Duo."   
"And why the hell not? Crazy women, all of you!"   
A passing female Preventer shot Duo a half-amused and half-irritated look and Sally laughed. "That's why." Duo eyed the female officer before limping in the opposite direction, still rubbing where she'd kicked him. Officer Po shook her head once before returning to her office, her shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth.

*

Dorothy didn't return to Relena's house right away, but hailed a taxi and had him drive her to a few of her favorite stores. She didn't buy much and her shopping was ruined by the fact that she kept glancing over her shoulder every five seconds. Someone was following her and she did not like it. Perhaps she was being paranoid after what had happened to her car, but… No… She was a trained spy and someone was following her.   
She ordered the driver to take her back to Relena's and was surprised to find the house empty of both Relena and Quatre but shrugged and settled down on the plush couch. Relena liked everything to be comfortable and soft and delicate. Dorothy was curled up on the pale rose couch before the fire, a book in her hands, when soft murmuring announced the arrival of someone. She yawned, as content as a sleepy cat and stretched as someone approached. The carpet was a deep, lush peach that enveloped any sound a pair of shoes might have made, but she could feel the presence of a body behind her and she looked up into brilliant blue eyes that watched her intently.   
"Miss Dorothy, how are you today?"   
She raised a cool eyebrow as Quatre sat down in an armchair close by, "As well as can be expected, Mr. Winner."   
He nodded as if he understood, "The weather is becoming quite chilly. Seems winter is truly here. I wouldn't be surprised if we did have a true white Christmas. I've seen snow only a few times in my lifetime and will enjoy seeing it again. The colonies create an artificial snow that falls at a appointed time, but it cannot beat true snow on earth."   
Dorothy didn't answer, but just eyed him. Silence enveloped them and he shifted in his chair as he became aware that she wasn't going to speak.   
"Yes, well… I will miss my sisters… I do not celebrate Christmas, of course, but a few of my sisters have changed religion when marrying and… They forced me to put up a tree before I left for earth for Relena's celebration… Allah, that seems long ago."   
Silence… But those cool blue-gray eyes continued to stare at him… They were finely cut gems; no warmth came from that condemning gaze. Her lips had twisted into a sadistic smirk.   
"Relena should be back after her meeting. I believe it was being held somewhere in Japan. She didn't have a chance to give an exact location."   
Silence.   
Quatre raised a hand to his temple and rubbed it while his other hand clenched and unclenched against the soft fabric covering the chair. "What is it you are reading? Is it very good?"   
Silence.   
Once again one of those eyebrows was raised at him, those cold eyes staring at him so intently… He felt as if she were humoring him with her presence, as if he were merely a small child that any moment now could get a slap on the wrist and be sent to bed with no dessert… But he also felt an underline of contempt and wariness. As if he were a rabid dog… A creature of disgust, but a creature that should be watched closely also.   
Dorothy chuckled as she closed her book, keeping her place marked with one slender finger, and he watched as she gracefully stood. She moved toward him and leaned down till their noses were nearly touching. "Don't get me wrong, Mr. Winner, but you are becoming a bit overbearing. After all, it was just a one-night stand. Never to be repeated." She leaned back and tweaked his nose, "Don't look too disappointed, Mr. Winner. After all, you don't want to get wrinkles all over your pretty little face." She smiled and there was nothing pretty or nice about her smile. "Do try not to die in the next few days, Mr. Winner. You still owe me a rematch, unless your honor has deserted you to break that off?"   
Quatre's cheeks felt hot but with embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure. "I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Dorothy, and I am glad to see you taking this so well. The last time we talked you seemed a bit… Shall we say, overemotional?"   
Nothing betrayed her inner emotions as she bowed her head. "An annoying habit of mine, I fear. I have a quick temper, but fortunately it goes as quickly as it comes. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm very tired." She curtsied slightly and left the room with him watching her.   
He waited till she was out of sight to put his face in his hands. He remembered what he'd said to her and still found it hard to believe. Allah, he had not wanted to hurt her, but… They were going after her to get to him now. He couldn't risk it. He just couldn't. Yet… The pain at seeing those emotions in her, emotions directed at him because of what he'd said that day… He seriously wondered if the pain he felt inside for seeing her hate him so was worth it.   
Walking back to her rooms Dorothy allowed herself a confident smile. She had lied, of course. Her temper was a slow ember actually. She could keep perfectly calm in the face of men and women she hated even if they called her the most horrid names they could think of… She always held her temper on a tight rein and it slowly burned over days, weeks, even years sometimes… And when she finally released it. Dorothy chuckled. She was a patient person when she needed to be and for now she would be patient. One day she would exact a slow revenge upon Quatre Raberba Winner for what he had said to her that day… For boring a hole through all her walls and stabbing into a heart she'd thought long since dead.   
She would get revenge and nothing would stop her. Nothing.

*

**_ He barely hid a sneer as he boarded the shuttle. Like always he was being carted off somewhere. His father always did this to him. He felt like an animal at times being sent her and there so people would know who he was, what he'd one day rule over. He didn't care. In some ways, he was even lower than an animal. He was nothing but a bunch of cells built together in a tube somewhere. If he ever ran down his supposed father could just make another._**   
**_ Allah, he was tired of this. Tired of it all! He wasn't fit to be in the same room with other humans, true humans. He had been made just so his father would have someone to boss around. He was nothing, but a slave. A slave. A fake human slave. He was tired of it. He hated this mockery, acting as if he were something more. He knew the truth no matter what any said._**   
**_ His father didn't need him. No one needed him. He was useless and a copy could be made any day, any time as long as a doctor and a tube was nearby. He didn't want this any more. He wouldn't live a fraud any longer! He was not a slave!_**   
**_ He looked out his shuttle window and frowned as Earth came into view. Earth. What a laugh. He sneered at the blue green planet. Down there, amoebae were more than he. Earth… It mocked him. He frowned and glared at nothing._**

Quatre jerked and stared at the roaring fire. He had fallen asleep in the armchair… He vaguely wondered how much time had passed, but his mind was more focused on the dream. He didn't like old memories… Especially those old memories… of days where he'd thought so much less of himself because he was a test-tube baby. Before Rashid and the others had taught him differently. Taught him so many things. That day seemed so far away now… That day he'd caught the spy in Rashid's troop and fought in a suit and earned his goggles… So long ago that he'd met the doctor that had created Sandrock and had led him down the path of war and peace and war and peace.   
He stood and jerked when his eyes landed on a figure standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"   
Trowa nodded once before moving further into the room, "Dorothy called me at Headquarters and asked me to come. I came. You were asleep when I arrived."   
Something about that sounded…murky to Quatre and the Arabian tilted his head at the acrobat. "How long has passed since then?"   
"A few hours. I was actually about to leave when you awoke."   
"What did you and her talk about for hours?"   
Trowa looked away and seemed to thinking of whether or not he should answer then he shrugged and turned his head back toward Quatre. "Christmas…"   
Quatre raised both eyebrows, "Christmas?" He asked incredulously, but Trowa merely nodded and gave a slight smile.   
"I have to go, Quatre. If you need anything, I'll be there." Trowa nodded once more then turned and walked away, leaving Quatre with a million whirling thoughts.   
What does Christmas have to do with anything? Why would Dorothy call Trowa of all people to talk? Quatre cursed under his breath, a mild curse but still strange coming from his lips. Too many questions and not near enough answers.   
As if thinking about her was a summons, though he doubted she'd come if summoned, Dorothy swept into the room and raised an eyebrow at finding him lounging in the chair. She smiled condescendingly, "Nice nap, I presume."   
Quatre tried to hide his shock, but it was hard when a woman that he thought hated him came prancing in front of him wearing only a white, near transparent, silk nightgown that showed an excessive amount of bosom… As if it needed that low cut, the material was close to see-through! Her smile widened as he flushed and she sat down on the couch arm closest to him, showing an ample amount of leg as she revealed a cut that came nearly to her waist.   
"You look flush. Is the fire too hot for you, Mr. Winner?" Dorothy positively purred as Quatre leaned back in his chair, trying to become one with the soft fabric.   
"I can handle the heat, Miss Dorothy." He answered, his voice surprisingly steady and dry.   
Dorothy seemed to find his answer amusing and she twisted, causing him to hide a quick swallow. "Really? Well, do be careful, Mr. Winner. After all, many a young boy has found himself too captivated by the flames and well," she shrugged and he refrained from squeezing his eyes shut, "a seared hand is not at all pleasant."   
"Most are taught that pretty flames shouldn't be touched." His voice was even drier, if possible, and Quatre desperately wished for a cup of strong brandy. So what if Duo had hinted he was drinking too much… He used to not drink at all, he was just making up for lost time… Allah, that sounds like the ramblings of an idiot even in my own head.   
She leaned forward and breathed in, causing him to raise his eyes to her eyes. Just her eyes. "Some have to learn by first hand experience."   
Quatre suddenly stood, causing her to gracefully follow his example, "I've already had my first experience with dangerous flames, I don't care to repeat it." He paused thoughtfully, "And even that first time, I could almost say it was as if someone or something else guided my hand toward the fire." Quatre nodded pleasantly, "If you'll excuse me." She stepped aside and he could feel her eyes on his back as he left the room and began the trek toward his room.   
When did I become so cruel? Allah, I sounded like her! Twisting words around hidden meanings. What is happening to me? What is happening to my life?!   
Dorothy frowned as soon as he was out of sight and turned her gaze toward the flickering flames. Unconsciously a hand reached out and… She dropped it, a considering look on her face. I never realized that sweet little Winner could… She shook her head. "Very good, Mr. Winner. Very good."   
It was actually. He had known what she meant by flames… And had made it clear that a repetition of what had happened in his house before the fire was not to occur and even made a slight remark concerning the aphrodisiac used on them. That brought another thought to mind and she tapped a finger against her lips thoughtfully. Duo and Heero… I wonder if they took what I told them into consideration…   
With a slight toss of her head, Dorothy turned and walked out of the room. Her mind whirling with thoughts and revelations… And no matter what she said or tried to tell herself… Not all revelations were pleasant… Not in the least little bit.

*

"Heero! Where the hell have you been? It's been—."   
"Shut up." Duo caught the disk Heero threw at him and tried to ignore the cold glare sent his way. He slipped it into his computer and waited for the information to appear on the screen. He used the time to eye his partner and let out a low whistle.   
"Man, you look like you've been through hell and back, maybe even made a detour to—."   
"Look."   
Duo muttered about the rudeness of interrupting before turning his attention away from Heero who was nursing a dozen cuts and bruises. "Who's the babe?" He asked as he eyed the girl the Winner grounds cameras had caught. The picture was a bit blurry, but he could clearly see a petite girl with shoulder-length blonde hair. She looked well endowed to him, but nothing compared to Hilde. He smiled a bit sappily as he thought of Hilde, waiting at home for him… Man, he missed her. The last time he'd spoken to her, this morning actually, she'd said she had a surprise for him when he got home… Whenever that was.   
"Jezebel Willow. She has no file. I ran a background check on her after Rashid gave me her name." Heero answered in his usual monotone and Duo could hear the rip of cloth behind him as Heero used his shirt as a bandage. The American winced and pointed to the file cabinet.   
"There's **real** bandages in there and peroxide and anything else you might need. What happened to you? Did you and Rashid have a fist fight?"   
Heero glowered at the braided back before walking to the file cabinet. "She only came to the house a few times. She was a friend of Lanetta Green's."   
"So, no past and she's a friend of a dead murderer to be. Hmmm… She should pick her friends better. Did you find anything else about her?"   
"The last time she was seen with Lanetta was hours before the fire. Driving a black Jaguar."   
Duo whistled, "Pretty car."   
"Rashid says she usually came in a beat up Ford."   
"A Ford?" Duo raised an eyebrow, "Then where'd the fancy car come from?" Heero didn't answer and when Duo turned around he found his partner loading a gun calmly. "What are you doing?"   
"Relena's in trouble."   
"Relena's in trouble." Duo mimicked before realizing what exactly the other man had said. "Relena's in trouble?! How?! She's surrounded by three dozen of our best men, day and night! She can't be in trouble!"   
"She's not at home." And he was out the door before Duo was even on his feet. The braided American stood slowly, then shook his head and sat back down. "Heero can handle it… God… Hilde…" He picked up a picture of the two of them together, his arm around her and her smiling up at him. "I'll be glad when this is over so I can get back to you."   
He glanced back up at the computer and squinted at the image of a blonde woman getting out of a black car. He copied down the license plate number and picked up his phone. Heero could leave and rescue the damsel in distress, but for now… Duo had a case to solve and a wife to get home to.

*

Relena pulled the thick black coat closer and shivered as a cold wind shifted strands of her hair loose from the deep fur-trim hood. She shoved gloved hands into her coat pockets and eyed the well-kept park. It was actually a truly beautiful place in the light, with its numerous colorful pansies that lined the red brick walkways and the large, crystal clear pond that stood in the middle next to a small white gazebo that sometimes talented street musicians occupied. In the night, however it acquired a strange mysterious beauty to it. The moon's reflection danced as ripples graced the darkened pond and the wind shifted the pansies that would probably survive even through the wind's promise of snow. In her head she could hear the haunting melody of a violin playing in the gazebo.   
It was a night that lover's would be strolling, she'd even seen one or two couples laughing as they held hands and caught up to a horse drawn carriage. Relena smiled at the memory and wouldn't have minded riding in one of those carriages. She'd seen one that had been painted a brilliant white with tiny red flowers trailing along it being pulled by a white horse, it had been speckled gray here and there but it was white enough in her opinion. It had even had tiny white silver bells hooked to its harness and she could've sworn a few were braided into its mane… But she wouldn't be riding in a carriage tonight… God… She'd be lucky if she wasn't bundled up and sent back to her home with a troop of Preventers…   
He'd be mad when he realized she wasn't in any real danger. Worse than mad actually, but she'd deal with that. The man had been avoiding her ever since the celebration… Trying to pretend it was because of the attempts on Quatre. She'd bet her entire mansion that he'd accepted the case so he'd have an excuse… Well, he'd also probably accepted because Quatre was his friend, but she knew that hadn't been the only reason.   
He was unbelievably stubborn at times. Always telling her that she was the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and was needed to keep this fragile peace from shattering. That wasn't true! Not anymore… The war Mariemeia had started so long ago had changed all that. That war had ended with very little bloodshed because the people had stood up for their peace. It was the people that held this peace now. Not her. If she died, they would mourn her, but they would continue living peacefully. She knew that someday a new war would rise, but hopefully not in her lifetime. She'd seen enough death to last two lifetimes.   
This whole idea was ridiculous, she decided as she pulled her gloved hands out of the semi-warm pockets to push her hair behind her ears. Why did I ever think something like this up?! God, I can be such a moron at times. He's going to kill me. I just know it. Argh! She threw up her hands and jumped as a carriage jingled by.   
Why didn't anybody try to stop me, she whined mentally… But that really wasn't fair. The only other person that had known about her idea was Lady Une who had helped her by first getting her past her Preventer guards and sending Heero the warning about Relena being in trouble. Not for the first time, Relena wondered why the other woman had helped her… But maybe Une was just being nice. The woman was incredibly kind and gentle since the first war and Treize's death, yet at times Relena wondered if the woman wasn't… Well, sometimes Relena wondered if Une was completely sane. The woman was brilliant when it came to politics and she was still alert and strong. She was a wonderful general and leader of the Preventers, but… The death of Treize had caused her to revert to a sort of half way stage when it came to her two personalities, yet how could she just suddenly have healed? A miracle, a mystery that Relena had never had time to investigate… Or truly much interest to. Lady Une was Lady Une and as long as she continued doing her job and being a friend, not a close friend, then Relena wouldn't pry. After all, even with her kindness of now it was sometimes hard not to see the cold-hearted woman that had angrily thrown the bombed compact where Relena's adoptive father sat unknowingly… She had killed him and even though Relena had spoken of forgiving her… How could one truly and completely forgive the murderer of the only father they'd ever had?   
"Relena, what's the meaning of this?" Heero's voice made the wind seem warm and friendly as he stalked toward her. From the way he moved and his tone he'd realized she wasn't in any life threatening danger. "Une told me—."   
"I know what she told you." Relena interrupted him, something she rarely did and he sent her his trademark glare, which she ignored like usual. It did work, she just didn't let him see the effects… "I am in some danger, but not from any would-be assassin. Heero, you've been avoiding me and this was…" She sighed, "I'm sorry for having to trick you, but I have to speak with you."   
"Where are your guards?"   
"Heero, are you even listening to me?"   
He turned cold blue eyes toward her, "Yes. Where are your guards?" He seemed to wear the darkness like a cloak, as if he tried to push every bit of light away from him.   
"I don't know. Why have you been avoiding me, Heero? Have I done something to offend you?" She raised one proud eyebrow, "I want an answer and for once," she swallowed as if the next words were hard to say but necessary, "you will not run from me."   
He just stood there, silently watching her, and Relena took that as permission to continue speaking. "Ever since the reunion you've been avoiding me. You say it's because of your new case, but… I want to know why. The true reason and… I have some things to say to you and I Will Say Them. Every time I open my mouth you usually interrupt me or stalk away and I won't have it anymore." Her voice became heated as she continued and her eyes were bright sapphires, burning with intense anger she had to hide every day from the press and friends.   
"Relena," his tone held a warning in it, but that just made the anger grow.   
"I LOVE YOU!"   
Silence…   
The wind blew around them, but neither shivered as they stared at each other. Heero was standing as still as a statue while Relena panted as if she had just rule a marathon. She breathed in deeply once more before continuing. "I know you don't want to hear those words. Every time I've come close to saying them you've always made some excuse to leave… But I'm tired, Heero, and… I've reached a point where I just can't do this anymore. I hurt, Heero." Relena's anger was gone now and she merely sounded tired and weary. "I'm so tired of trying to reach you and you fending me off. I'm tired of failing. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of hurting inside because of you. I know you're in pain, Heero, but I'm not like you. I can't hold everything inside and ignore the pain… I tried, but… It just took hold and built over the months." The faded anger reentered her voice; "I will not allow you to take my strength away. I won't! It took me a long time to realize I could survive on my own without you around to save me or hold my hand when I cross a street. I like my strength, but you're taking it away! I love you, Heero, but I can't wait for you forever. God knows I want to, but I can't. If I did, it'd take it all away because it'd make me realize I couldn't live on my own… And I can. I won't lie and say it will be a happy life without you… Without you, my life will be dreary. Without you, it won't be complete but…" She shook her head, "I'm messing it all up… I can give a dozen perfect speeches in a single day, but can't speak straight around you…"   
"Relena,"   
"Don't Relena me!" She snapped, "I may be a pacifist, but I doubt slapping you would truly go against that. Don't think I'm joking, Heero. I'm not. I'm tired of waiting. I want an answer now. This is it. If you say you don't love me, never could love me, then I'll go back home and never bother you again. But I need to know."   
Silence again.   
Then slowly, cautiously he stepped closer to her. "I am a soldier." He spoke each word carefully. "I go where I am told to go and do what I am told to do. I fight. I kill. I protect. I am a Preventer officer because that's all that's left for me to do. I protect you because you are my symbol of peace. I fight what I can see, kill people I know are there. That's what a soldier does."   
Relena closed the bit of space between them and whispered as she tilted her head up to stare at him. "You're human, Heero, not just a soldier."   
The next words seemed to be pulled from his throat and came out husky, "Wait for me."   
Relena frowned, "I need more than that, Heero." But inside she squealed and danced a jig that she'd seen Duo do once. He did care! He had too!   
"All I can give you is my protection, Relena. You… I'm nothing compared to you and the strength you show every day. You love everyone. You care for everyone… I can't taint you with my constant presence."   
"I'm not some fragile porcelain doll, Heero. I saw the war also and at times… I thought about joining you on the battlefield, but in the end it turned out my battles weren't to start till you and the others won the war. I've done things I'm not proud of, Heero, and just because they don't involve aiming a gun and pulling the trigger doesn't make them any less worse. I've ruined men and women's lives because they were too dangerous to have in high positions of power while I was convincing others of peace. You are a confused man and I am an impatient woman."   
He stared down at her for awhile before Relena suddenly huffed and stood up on her tiptoes and allowed her lips to brush against his. Heero jerked and stared down at her with wide eyes that made her want to giggle and cry at the same time. No matter how many battles he'd fought, he was extremely innocent when it came to certain things.   
Then his lips touched hers again and she forgot all that as she kissed the love of her life, Heero Yuy.   
It ended quickly and he was soon a few feet away from her, his face closed off as usual, but she knew… God, she knew. Relena smiled, "I'll wait for you, Heero. Take me home, please?"   
He nodded and she walked toward him, her brave and loving warrior… But it wasn't he that had saved the damsel in distress this time… This time the princess had saved the knight.

*

Dorothy yawned as she made her way toward her room. She was tired and she liked that. Too tired to truly think was a rare gift for her. Usually, it was also a dangerous gift, but as she made her way to her room rubbing her eyes and yawning she didn't care. All she wanted was her pillow and to fall into a dreamless sleep.   
The thought of silk sheets caused her to grin sleepily and she opened her door and stepped inside and was shaken out of her sleepy stupor at the sight before her. "Trowa! What are you doing in here?" She yawned again, even if she was slightly awake her thoughts still felt muddled and she just wanted to push him off her bed so she could sleep.   
"I need to—." He lunged at her and just before darkness claimed her, Dorothy giggled mentally. How strange. Not even she had truly considered the possibility that Trowa was the one behind the attempts. How truly brilliant of him. Then she was gone and fallen into a dreamless slumber… In truth, she might've thanked him for speeding her along the way…   
As she lay on the carpet, her white blonde hair fanning out around her still form, her attacker glanced at the bruise forming on the back of her neck. Perhaps they had hit too hard. Oh, well. A motion and the others hefted the bodies and the shadows were the only ones to see the group leave.

*


	6. Rapiers and Scimitars (Part Six)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this fic or any of my other fanfics. ^_^

Rapiers and Scimitars

By: Figgy

Part Six

Heero's cell phone began ringing as he drove Relena home and he answered it with a sharp, "What?"   
"Heero, that Jezebel Willow seems to be quite popular. I checked out her license plate and it seems that very car is the same one that belongs to Dorothy's friend Collie. I called the help that works for Dorothy and the cook told me the car's match. But it seems, Dorothy was right. If Collie and Jezebel are the same they definitely don't look it. According to the cook, Collie is an arrogant, black-haired, green-eyed pixy of a woman… The only similarity between the two is their height, which is enough. Do you remember what Dorothy told us? I'm starting to think there's more to this than meets the eye." Duo spoke calmly, but in a steady rush and Heero slowly nodded as he listened.   
"Get Dorothy and talk to her."   
Duo snarled at the other end, "I already called Relena's and some old guy answered and told me she couldn't be found. I'm on my way there now. Get out of my way!" The last was directed at a car that had swerved in front of him, some fancy idiot rich teen nearly running him down in his new Jag.

*

Duo tossed his phone aside and focused on the road before him. He frowned as he took a sharp turn, his thoughts drifting even as his eyes kept a sharp lookout for cars. He could clearly remember the conversation he and Heero had had with the blond Duchess, but at the time… It had only seemed another piece of the puzzle that just didn't fit. Her words seemed to echo in his mind now, burning his ears with their intensity.**__**

**_ "Now, this is between us, gentlemen." Dorothy began as soon as Quatre had left the room. Duo felt sorry for his Arabian friend. He had to hurting over being sent away by the woman he loved. He turned his attention toward the blond Duchess wondering why she was acting so secretive suddenly. He realized her eyes were still on the plastic bag with the sample of Maca and she reminded him of Heero the way her eyes and face were close to expressionless. A quick spasm took her hand as if she was fighting with it not to reach for the herb. She licked her lips and raised cold eyes toward them both. "As you both know, I was a spy once. Part of my training consisted of having to learn how to please the flesh to get the information I needed." Duo's eyes widened slightly, but she continued as if she hadn't noticed the sudden pity in their violet depths. "Part of that training forced me to become immune to aphrodisiacs, after all, I was merely performing the acts to get information it wouldn't do well if I was also caught up in the moment." Her smile was a bit feral as she continued. "However, in my studies it was found that my system just couldn't destroy the effects of a few aphrodisiacs. None worried over it because they were rare herbs, hard to find…"_**   
**_ One graceful hand raised and tapped the plastic bag; "This is one of them. Very few people knew about this weakness." Her eyes seemed to bore into him as her next words came out, almost seeming to freeze the air with their frigid intensity. "The person behind this knew I couldn't handle Maca. It's a hard to find herb, yet it was used here. There are other aphrodisiacs that work much better, but this one was used. They knew I was there and they knew I could handle any other aphrodisiac they sent my way. Whoever is behind this has sources, powerful sources. My files are not open for just anyone and this information…" She tapped the bag once more and Duo realized one of her nails was broken and blood had clotted near the tip. "Was never even written down when it was revealed to those few. Those people are dead now except for maybe one or two… After all, they're spies like me and able to hide very well… And one of the first things we were taught, was that there's a very simple way for one to avoid notice… Fake your own death."_**   
**_ Duo frowned as her words penetrated. This was such a confusing jumble of a mess. Every time he thought he and Heero were getting close to the solution something new arose. "Why didn't you want Quatre to hear this?"_**   
**_ She stood, her eyes flashing, "Would you want anyone to know that you'd been taught how to spread your legs for some politician like some common prostitute?" When he didn't answer she smirked, "I didn't think so. If this information gets out, I will hold you two personally responsible and trust me, Gundam pilots or not, you do not want me mad." She turned and walked out of the room, swaying as she closed the door behind her._**

Too many damn coincidences. A spy that knows Dorothy, yet tries to warn her. How close are Collie and Dorothy? Damn it. Why would Dorothy and Trowa both go missing like this? If these people are after Quatre why don't they just go in and attack since it seems they can get past dozens of Preventers without even sending up one warning.   
Something about all of this reeks and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. The sooner the better.

* **__**

**_ "I'm glad you came, Trowa." Dorothy turned toward him as he entered her room, bidding the frowning maid a quick goodbye. She was dressed for bed, wearing one of her favorite nightgowns. She was vain, but only when it came to things that truly didn't matter. She nodded at the tall, green-eyed acrobat, without even fluttering her eyelashes once. What she had to say was more important than meaningless flirtation._**   
**_ "I told you I would come. What is so important, Dorothy?" He didn't even blink at her choice of clothing. He wasn't made out of steel, he could appreciate the way the gown clung to her, but that was all. Anything else he felt for her was a need to help both her and Quatre._**   
**_ She tapped a pile of folders; "This holds very important information. Very important. It holds my will." She smiled slightly as he raised an eyebrow in surprise. "An eighth of my fortune and a quarter of my stocks are to be split three ways for Jarella, Marilene, and Robert. Another quarter of my stocks and two-eighths of my fortune, that includes only my bank holdings, are to be sent to various charities. A small bit has been put away to help build a memorial to those lost in the war and to pay a caretaker that tends my father's grave. My lands, my houses, the rest of my stocks, and my money," she threw the folder at him, "go to you."_**   
**_ He caught the file and flipped it open, his eyes widening as he read the documents inside. Dorothy's smile widened as she watched him. "It's all correct and follows the law every step of the way. Two witnesses signed at the bottom, a doctor writes that I am of sound mind, and my lawyer typed it up so nicely."_**   
**_ "Why are you doing this, Dorothy?" He was surprised how calm his voice sounded._**   
**_ She laughed, like the chime of a thousand bells, "Ask Duo and Heero what is one of the first things a spy learns and then you'll know why I've decided to begin worrying about my assets. Why I chose you?" She shrugged, "Relena has all the money and lands she could possibly ever want. Sell the land and the houses, use the money for your circus."_**   
**_ "You sound as if you're already dead."_**   
**_ Dorothy smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Let me worry about that."_**   
**_ Trowa tossed the file aside and it landed on her bed, the papers raining down. "You're planning on leaving, aren't you? Or planning some suicide attempt. Why?"_**   
**_ She raised an eyebrow, "Just accept what I've told you. Let me worry about my own life." She sat down on an overstuffed chair that adorned the room and glanced away from him and toward the curtained window. "Do you know what will happen when I die? Hundreds of pictures and various files will be sent through mail and computer to certain prodigious figures. For years now, I have held onto my seat as Romefeller's Director because I hold information that would prove most dire for certain acquaintances. When I die, that information will be revealed since it'll be no good to me dead. Various letters that I've written will also be sent out and a copy of every mission I've ever been sent on, every bit of information, every person I've ever assassinated, every word I've ever whispered in a politician's ear will be revealed to the Preventers. The Preventers will know everything I did to help start the war and help Romefeller rise. I do not have a pleasant past, but that information will also reveal people that have been working under my hand, people that will need close watching when I die." She smirked, "A man once said I was kind… Let that be my one true act of kindness for the world… That and myself dying. Two kind acts in one."_**   
**_ He was silent for a second, then slowly he nodded. "How many copies?" He motioned toward the file with its documents showered across the bed and floor._**   
**_ Her smile bared her teeth in an unpleasant manner, "Too many for any man or woman to hide. I planned quite thoroughly, Trowa. Do not worry."_**   
**_ He nodded again. He wouldn't try to convince her to change her mind that wasn't like him He understood that to her this had to be done. He didn't know how exactly she was to accomplish these acts, but he hoped… He hoped one day she'd realize that she wasn't a spy any longer and could stay in one place and be happy… Quatre could make her happy if only he and she would both realize it. They were alike in more ways than one though both would probably deny it till their voices gave out._**   
**_ "Where is Quatre?"_**   
**_ She waved a hand in dismissal and answered as if her mind was already on other things than a man that would inherit most of her fortune, "Sleeping in the sitting room, I believe."_**   
**_ He nodded, then slowly sat down on the bed, pushing the papers out of his way. "You don't have to do this, Dorothy. The killer will be found."_**   
**_ "I'm merely planning ahead." Dorothy seemed surprised to find him still there, but quickly smiled warmly. Too warmly actually, but he ignored that._**   
**_ "What was your reason to celebrate Christmas?"_**   
**_ She blinked in surprise, Trowa didn't usually ask such prying questions, but she could tell he wanted an answer and her smile turned quickly into a frown. "Why should one celebrate such a holiday when in the past years the date was celebrated with the sounds of battle?"_**   
**_ "That was years ago."_**   
**_ Silently she stood and pushed aside her curtain to stare up at the sky. It was a bluish black and the moon was half hidden by a dark cloud. "Why should I tell you? Answer me that."_**   
**_ "I want to help you."_**   
**_ "Why?"_**   
**_ "Because you won't help yourself."_**   
**_ Blue-gray eyes turned toward him, her face a mask of rage. "I won't help myself? Who are you to judge me so? Are you of my flesh and bone? Can you read my mind? Can you see into my soul? God, help you if you can for it is an endless black hole that will pull you down."_**   
**_ "The reason, Dorothy." Her words didn't even cause him to pause, he just continued to stare at her with those calm green-eyes until she seemed to half-snarl and spun away from him, once again focusing on the sky outside._**   
**_ "My reason… My reason…" She swallowed and licked her lips, proving how nervous she truly was to Trowa and he wondered if he should've pushed it. "My father loved Christmas. He used to tell me my mother also loved it and he would take me out, riding on his shoulders, and I'd catch snowflakes on my tongue. And Santa Claus would come to all the nice boys and girls and it is the birthday of Jesus. A perfect day… When my father died, my Christmas's were suddenly very… different… And I didn't want to hang onto the past. It only made it hurt more, so I stopped believing in Christmas. I stopped celebrating. Soon, I no longer cared. I do not care."_**   
**_ Trowa stood and the large grandfather clock in the hall suddenly rang. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "He'd want you to celebrate again, Dorothy. You don't have to be that woman anymore."_**   
**_ "You're wrong, Trowa. I've been that woman for so long that she is me now and the child… The child is long dead." She didn't turn to face him and he let his hand drop from her shoulder._**   
**_ Trowa turned and left the room. Leaving Dorothy to her thoughts which weren't entirely pleasant…_**

The memory slowly disappeared as Dorothy moaned and struggled to open her eyes. God, she was tired. She didn't think she could even move one finger, which meant she'd been dosed with drugs… Very few drugs could affect her. Her immune system was as good as the Gundam pilots, so she'd been right. Whoever was behind the attempts on Quatre and had now kidnapped her knew a lot about her, which confirmed that Collie was working for them as well as Michael.   
"Don't try to move." A familiar, yet surprisingly weary voice spoke behind her and her head twisted around. A movement she instantly regretted. Twisting her neck around had shifted her shoulders, causing just a slight muscle tensing in her side and abdomen… The movement caused a gruesome and painful nausea to come over her and Dorothy soon found herself retching while lying on her side. She hadn't eaten much that day, which she was glad for, so it was merely dry heaves but the nausea forced her to squeeze her eyes shut as her body racked with spasms. She waited until the heaving passed and her body stilled.   
"It's a new drug." That voice spoke and she could just barely see his bare tan feet. Her eyes moved upward without moving her head and she stared into the calm face of Trowa Barton. Like her, his feet and hands were cuffed, but unlike her he was also chained to the wall. His cuffed hands raised high above his head and latched by a strong metal bar that seemed to have no break that she could see. It appeared completely solid and she'd bet anything it was made out of Gundanium alloy. He was leaning against the wall wearing only a pair of pants and no matter his calm expression she knew he had to be worried and tired. Sweat dripped down his face and chest and every now and then he'd swallow, the drugs also effecting him.   
"A new drug?" Her voice felt dry and she ached for a drop of water, but she could live. She could survive without water for a few days…   
"Doctors working for the Preventers came upon it during testing. They named it Une's Rose, in honor of Une who funded the work for so long. They shouldn't have this technology."   
"Yes, well, they seem to have a lot they shouldn't." She answered remembering the bomb that had been planted in either her or Quatre's car. She eyed him, "I thought you attacked me."   
A bead of sweat slid down his forehead and down his nose as his green eyes stared at her. "No. There was a woman behind you. She hit you from behind and you fell. I attacked her, but there was more than one and they had the drug. They sprayed it in my face and I went down. They gave us each more of it when we were stowed away into their car. The amount they sprayed at me made my body feel numb and movement left me retching and twitching on the ground, but I was still aware. They knocked me out and I awoke in the car. The dose they gave us then made even thinking of moving deadly and forced me into unconsciousness. I wasn't sure if you'd live."   
Dorothy chuckled, but that forced her to heave again as her stomach muscles tensed, then released. The attack seemed to last longer than the first, but when it was over Dorothy stared up at him fiercely. "It'd take more than a simple drug to kill me. I assume we're here as hostages for Quatre?"   
He blinked away sweat from his lashes, "I don't know. They didn't expect me, just you. I don't see how they got past the guards."   
"How many?"   
"Four. One female, three male."   
Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "So few…" She whispered, then licked her dry lips. "The woman, did you get a good look at her?"   
"They were all masked."   
"What about her height?"   
"She was about 5'2."   
Dorothy would've nodded if she could, "Collie… No wonder only four were sent… If this drug is so powerful I'm surprised my informants didn't hear something about it."   
"Une kept it under tight security."   
"Where are we?"   
Trowa's eyes darted around the room that Dorothy couldn't see then back toward her. "I don't know. An abandoned base, I think."   
"We're going to die." Dorothy replied calmly and Trowa didn't answer…

*

Quatre paced through the house. There was no sign of Dorothy to be found. The last the servants had seen of her was to say she was going to her room, looking as if she could barely stand on her own feet. A tired maid had admitted to seeing Trowa enter her rooms before she'd arrived. It seemed the maid had been reluctant to reveal such knowledge for fear of Quatre's response that Duchess Catalonia might have a lover.   
He didn't give a damn if she and Trowa had been lovers for the last three years if it'd bring her and him in front of Quatre right this minute! Where were they? What was going on? He feared he knew though. Hostages… He'd tried everything he could think of to push her away, but she'd always somehow appeared back in his life. Tonight's little scene before the fire should've finally finished it all, but they hadn't believed… They had seen her as someone he cared about deeply and now she was gone. Damn them for being right. He did care about Dorothy, which was why he'd wanted her as far from him as possible, but now it was too late.   
And Trowa was also missing. Could he have been taken as well? How could they have defeated a trained Gundam pilot? He knew it was possible, of course, but still… Trowa should be able to handle himself against a few thugs after Dorothy. Dorothy should've been able to handle them as well.   
Quatre had searched the house a hundred times, except for her room. The first time he'd walked into Dorothy's room, he'd been awakened five minutes later by a worried servant. There was a light residue of something in the air, just hovering before the door… He was glad it was just a residue. The tiny bit he'd breathed in had caused him to nearly lose his supper when he awoke.   
Now, as he glared at the crackling fire, he just wanted Duo to hurry up and get here. Outside a car screeched into the long driveway and boots slapped against the smooth concrete as they ran toward the door. Not shortly after the sound, another car pulled up and Duo, Heero, and Relena made their way inside.   
Quatre quickly met them in the foyer and soon the three Preventers found themselves locked away in one of Relena's near empty rooms containing only a long table. She said she used it when discussing plans with Dorothy or Lucrezia when she visited. Relena also occupied the room, but she wasn't involved with the heated discussion taking place over various files and a laptop, all of which had been brought by Duo. Instead, she flipped open file after file, reading what was inside and studying the pictures.   
"What I don't understand is why haven't they called? If they are using Trowa and Dorothy as bait for Quatre, shouldn't they have left some clue behind for him to follow?" Duo questioned after Heero had explained the effects of Une's Rose, which had been reported in Dorothy's room. The residue was slowly dissipating, but it still would not be wise for any to enter for the rest of the night to be safe.   
Quatre frowned, "The drug. Maybe it's the clue."   
"Une's Rose is kept in a heavily guarded lab beneath Preventer grounds. Only high-ranking officers have access and even they would have to have signed permission by Une." Duo shook his head, "I suspect a traitor within the ranks. Maybe a guard for the drug."   
"A traitor." Quatre spat the words out, "How could someone betray the Preventers? How?"   
"A colonist could join for revenge." Duo said quietly and Quatre wouldn't meet the American's eyes, instead glancing at Heero who was typing on the laptop.   
Relena sat down and stared at the files before her. There were four folders open on the table, each one revealing a single picture attached by a paperclip to the report. "The shooting. The bombing. The fire. The break line." She whispered and Duo glanced at her.   
"Whatcha say, Rellie?"   
She jerked and raised her head, "Huh? Oh, I'm just reading these reports."   
"Any ideas?" He grumbled, "We could use some."   
"Actually," all eyes turned toward her, even Heero paused in his typing, and she slowly smiled. She was used to having thousands of eyes on her, theirs didn't bother her a bit. "The shooting happened here, which proves one thing. Someone had to be already inside to have let him get close enough to shoot. Which backs up your statement of a traitor within the Preventers. He shot at Quatre, Dorothy pushed Quatre, and was hit instead. He was shot for failure before even you pilots could handle him. Someone was inside and close by. Meaning they had to be outside and not dancing. But what if he was shot to keep quiet?" Relena frowned, then shook her head and moved on. "The bombing… It says the destruction was too great for you to figure out which car the bomb was planted, yet you do know it was a weapon that only the Preventers should have." Her eyes narrowed slightly, "A matter I am going to bring up next time I talk to Une." Duo winced, but still listened intently to the Minister. "However… It says Quatre had just pulled Dorothy from the car when it detonated. Meaning it was timed, which means whoever set the bombs was close by. I'll bet you that if you looked up the reports for a mysterious body with one bullet shot to the head, you'd find your bomber. I can see from the look on your face, Duo, that you didn't think of that." She tried not to sound smug. "It says the bomb has a constrained area of damage, which means that it was the gas leaking from Quatre's car that caused the explosion to destroy both cars so entirely."   
"That might be pushing it, Rellie. We thought of that, too."   
Relena nodded, "I know, but just hear me out. If it's true that the gasoline catching on fire caused the larger explosion then the bomb was planted somewhere on Dorothy's car. Now, the fire. I don't understand why you've underlined Maca so many times and placed Dorothy's name beside it, but it hints… I have never spoken to Dorothy about her past, but I've always had suspicions." Her eyes met Duo's and Heero's and after a minute she nodded. "Maca worked as well on her as it did on Quatre. It is too bad that the actual bottle and wineglasses were destroyed in the flames. I have a feeling they'd have helped greatly… The break line… Dorothy's break line was cut while a Lord Michael, a former Romefeller aide, distracted her. He purposely taunted her into driving away and driving recklessly in her hurry to get to Quatre. A mutual spy is said to have warned her, but that also hints to that spy working for the killer." She paused and sat back, her hands folded in her lap.   
"And this all means…?" Duo finally asked, breaking the silence hovering over them and Relena sighed and delicately tapped a file.   
"This whole time you've been following a killer after Quatre." She leaned forward, toward them, and her next words caused chaos to reign in the Preventers' minds. "What if you were wrong? What if it isn't Quatre they are after, but someone else? None of you, except maybe Quatre, have had any experience with politics. One of the simplest ways to catch your enemy off guard is to allow them to believe they are safe and that your attention actually lies on another, even while you weave snares in the night to catch your true enemy. Each attempt was made only when Dorothy was nearby. If they want to hurt Quatre so badly, why not go after his sisters? Wouldn't you choose an easier target rather than a trained spy? Simple tactic in politics. Pretend you are going after a man that it's known many would probably want his death while your true target is a Duchess that has few enemies that are not fearful of her death. If she dies this way, then she's just a sad casualty in an attempt on the man's life. A few more trivial attempts follow, then the group disappears since they've reached their goal. Eliminating their true target with no one the wiser."   
"Allah…"   
"DAMN!" Duo yelled, slamming a fist down on the table, while Heero merely stared at Relena before slowly nodding once and turned back toward the computer. "They damn tricked us! Those bastards tricked us!"   
"But the shooting…" Quatre tried weakly, but Relena waved a hand.   
"Either he aimed too far to the side or someone knows Dorothy well enough to know she'd jump in front of any bullet coming your way."   
"Dorothy… I wanted to keep her safe and instead…" Quatre chuckled bitterly, "It was her they were after… It fits. It truly does fit. We were all too blind to the fact that we, Gundam pilots, have so many enemies that those around us might also."   
Relena also felt worried for her friend, but she knew her place and knew that tears would have to come later. For now, she was the Vice Foreign Minister and one of her most trusted advisors and collaborators was missing and had to be found. "Duo, return to Preventer Headquarters and tell Une what's happening. She'll need to know. Also, warn her of the traitor."   
He nodded and paused near the door, flashing an unsteady grin at her. "Hey, Rellie, if ya ever want to join the Preventers, I'll be sure to send in a good word for you." Duo shook his head, "To think, politics were what we needed all along." He left the room and she walked over to Heero and looked over his shoulder at the information on the screen. "Password not accepted?"   
"Dorothy's file."   
"Oh." She placed a hand on his shoulder, just a brief touch of her fingertips before moving toward Quatre. "Are you all right?"   
"We have to find them. Trowa is like a brother and Dorothy… Relena, we have to find them. I can't believe we were so wrong…"   
"It's only a theory, Quatre. Now, you and the others are looking at the situation from a different view. It may not be true, but till the leader is caught, we won't know." She sighed and covered his hand with her own; "I know how you feel. Dorothy and Trowa are both friends. But they can take care of themselves. They'll survive till we find them. You have to have hope."   
He raised blue eyes toward her and his lips twitched into a small, sad smile. "Hope."

*

Duo bolted to his car and cursed loudly as his eyes landed on a wide, long scratch across the passenger door. "That damn car! Who the hell does he think he is?! Damn it! This is a new car!" He searched his mind for the car's license plate number, like the other pilots he had something of a photogenic memory, and cursed as he realized the car had passed by so quickly he'd only caught half of it. "Damn rich teen driving like a bloody madman." He grumbled as he yanked his door open and climbed inside, his keys were actually in the ignition when it hit him.   
The car had been a black Jag and the license plate matched the first half of Dorothy's spy friend's car. He whooped and jerked the door open and bolted inside. Duo skidded into the 'planning room' and flashed a wide grin. "Quatre, grab a flashlight and run outside and see if you see car tracks."   
"I already have. The car was near the left, hiding behind one of the tall garden shrubs."   
"Duo, you're suppose—."   
"We can call Une, Rellie. I saw the Jag when I was driving here. Nearly ran me over and if I remember correctly it was heading due east toward the ocean." His grin widened as Heero stood, a gun in one hand, "Thought you might like that bit of info."   
"Are you sure, Duo?" Relena asked, trying hard not to glance at Heero worriedly. She trusted him to come back alive, but still… She was human; she worried.   
"Positive." He tapped his head; "It's all up here, princess." Duo glanced at Quatre who had also stood and whose blue eyes were orbs of ice. "You're coming along?"   
"Someone has to warn Une." Heero spoke finally, "Quatre can do that. We'll relay our location to you as we drive if Duo's right."   
Quatre looked ready to disagree then he tilted his head and nodded. "When I finish warning Une, I'll drive to the ocean following your directions."   
Duo nodded, "You stay here, Rellie. The guards will protect you." He winced, "Unless one of them is the traitor. Maybe you should go with Quatre and stay at Headquarters." She sighed, but nodded her consent, and watched as Duo and Heero left and climbed into Duo's car while she and Quatre made their way to Heero's. For a second Relena stared after the disappearing car, then slowly smiled and climbed in beside the Arabian. Heero would do what had to be done and he'd live. She tried to ignore the shudder passing through her as she remembered the look in his eyes on the last day of the Mariemeia incident.   
It was a quiet drive to the Preventer building and Relena slowly followed Quatre inside. She was surprised when instead of going straight to Une's office, he detoured toward an electronic locked steel doors and punched in five numbers rapidly. She hesitated before walking inside only to watch as Quatre confronted another pair of steel doors. This time it called for voice confirmation and Relena raised an eyebrow as the doors open, revealing a long hall. She blew out and a thin red line appeared in the air for a second before her breath disappeared.   
Quatre walked toward a side panel and flipped it open. He pressed his hand against the monitor behind the panel covering and it let out a long beep. He walked down the hall without even glancing at her. She had a feeling she knew where they were headed now and her assumption proved right as they entered a room covered with heavy arsenal. He ignored the guns and bombs, instead walking to the far right corner where a wall of daggers, rapiers, and other blades waited. Relena blinked as he lifted a scimitar from the wall and a single rapier.   
"Quatre…"   
"I'll take a gun, too, but if this Collie is anything like Dorothy, a gun won't work very well. They seem to like working close up… I might need it and Dorothy might need this." He turned and took two guns from a shelf. "And Trowa might need one of these."   
"I didn't realize you had so much…" Relena motioned toward the weaponry and he merely shrugged.   
"We have to be prepared." They left the same way they came in, with him locking the doors and setting the security precautions back on. He led her toward Une's office where a secretary sat in a small room, one room half a window so she could see people coming for appointments. She yawned, then blinked at them. It was too late for appointments and from the way she was standing with one hand on her purse hinted that she'd just been about to go home.   
"Is Commander Une here?" Quatre asked the woman and she shook her head.   
"She left some time ago to get some sleep, I suppose. She's been really tired lately." She smiled sleepily, "Sorry."   
Relena sighed and stepped forward, "I am Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and would appreciate it if you would please call her and the next ranking officer." The secretary nodded, her eyes wide, as she turned toward her phone. "Quatre, you need to go. I'll be safe here and I'll tell Une when she arrives."   
He hesitated for only a second before nodding and bolting down the hall, the scimitar thrusted behind his belt and the rapier clutched tightly by the hilt in one hand. Relena smiled grimly as she watched him before turning to face the woman. Relena didn't recognize her; she had to be part of the night staff. Hurry up, Une.

*

Dorothy listened calmly to the lapping of water outside, "They didn't take us very far, did they? This base has to be located either near the ocean or on it." Her eyes traveled to Trowa's face; she chuckled cruelly. "Why, you look positively green, Mr. Barton." The chuckle turned into a grim smile, "To think, after all that trouble of making you my heir and now we're both going to die. At least, the Preventers will still get that information."   
"What made you decide to send that information?" He asked, licking his chapped lips. The drug's effects were slowly fading, but a faint nausea still remained.   
"Une convinced me. She wanted the information right then, but for now I might need that information… However, I won't dead. She should be happy when our bodies are found."   
"Do you truly believe we are going to die?"   
"Yes, don't you?"   
Trowa blinked, "Perhaps…" He looked away and raised an eyebrow, as if pondering something. "Have you cried, Dorothy?"   
"We've been over this before—."   
Her mouth snapped shut as the slap, slap of boots echoed in the hall and a door opened somewhere behind her. In front of her Trowa's eyes widened and Dorothy gritted her teeth together as she rolled her body around to face the newcomers. Her own eyes widened, even as her lips twisted into a sadistic, deranged smile. Three people entered the cell, a girl with shoulder length blond hair and delicate features. Her gray eyes flinched away when she stared at the two prisoners. Collie. A man stood on the left, his stance one of arrogance, yet he held his weapon deftly as he smirked at her. Michael. And between them… Wearing a uniform with a cloak thrown over one shoulder and tall black boots…   
Dorothy threw back her head, even as her stomach clenched sickeningly and her body trembled, and she chuckled coldly before asking. "You?!"   
Trowa's eyes narrowed and the temperature in the room seemed to drop drastically…

*

Duo lowered a pair of night binoculars and grinned, baring his teeth in the night, "An old base, soldiers on the roof and walking the grounds." He tossed them to Heero who peered at the base a hundred yards from them.   
"They wear Preventer sigils."   
Air hissed between Duo's teeth, "I didn't see that. Damn. How many traitors? How many?!"   
"Too many." Was the only reply he received, then Heero lowered the binoculars. "Quatre should be arriving soon. When he does, separate and enter the building from the left, I'll take the roof, Quatre will enter from the right. Find them, if they're alive, get them out."   
"An actual plan!" Duo faked shock; "I don't believe it! You actually want us to work together and not have the Great Heero Yuy handle it all by himself."   
Heero stared at him levelly, then shrugged. "I could handle it by myself, but I don't want you out here sulking and announcing our presence before its time."   
"Sulking?! SULKING?!" Duo glared at his partner, "If that was a joke, it was a poor attempt." He sniffed, "Sulking, indeed." Soft footsteps reached his ears and he spun around to see Quatre walking across the sand, his eyes on the distant base. Duo raised both eyebrows at the rapier in his hand and the scimitar at his waist, but didn't say anything.   
"They're in there?" Quatre asked as he joined them. Duo nodded and the Arabian's lips thinned, "What's the plan? Duo informed him since Heero had already left during the short time Duo had been distracted by Quatre's presence. Duo cursed his Japanese partner as he and Quatre separated.   
Duo grinned as he walked in the shadows; he couldn't wait for this to be over so he could get home to Hilde. She still had that surprise waiting for him and he loved surprises.

*

"It is unfortunate that you were dragged into this, Trowa. I fear, however, that your interests will not coincide with what is best for the Preventers. This is a sad day." Une tsked as she eyed Officer Barton. "I'm truly sorry. Lady Catalonia, your sacrifice is for the better good of the world. It is unfortunate that after all our hard attempts to place blame on a conspiracy against Officer Winner that we've been forced to these extremes."   
" 'Attempts to place blame'? What does that mean? You've been using him as bait to kill me?!" Dorothy spat on Une's black boots. "You could've killed an innocent man!"   
"But to her it was worth it, wasn't it, Une?" Trowa spoke softly, "The disks in Dorothy's will. If she dies the information is transferred to the Preventers. You wanted her dead so you could have the information now instead of years later when you could possibly already be dead by the time Dorothy dies naturally. There was always a chance someone might link you, the Preventers, the disks, and her will so you planned it all. Made it look as if Quatre was the true target when it was actually only his present companion. You even had someone that knew Dorothy from when she was only a child, someone who knew nearly her every downfall."   
Collie glanced at the two and locked eyes with Dorothy for a brief second. The letter the spy had written the Duchess seemed to play in Dorothy's mind now.

**_Dorothy,_****__**

**_I'm in a bit of trouble. Serious trouble. Have you ever been involved in something so horrid that you'd gladly sell your soul just to fix it all? I hope you never are. I'm going to be gone for awhile. Don't search for me. You won't be able to find me. I'll drop by to explain a bit more in detail, but I can't truly tell you anything. Stay safe._****__**

**_C._**

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, Collie." Dorothy intoned and the gray-eyed woman stared down at her with a touch of surprise. "I don't think you have a soul left to sell." The spy flinched as if physically struck and the Duchess allowed herself a smug grin.   
"You're in for a bit of surprise, Une. I changed my will just yesterday. Sorry." Trowa watched without betrayed anything. He knew she was bluffing, he'd seen the will that night. The disks were still to be sent to the Preventers, to one Lady Une. Dorothy's grin widened, "You're too late. Killing me won't do a damn thing now."   
Une pulled a file from under her coat and waved it. "Lying will not help you, Lady Catalonia."   
Dorothy growled, recognizing the file holding her will. "Then at least let him go."   
"We can't do that. I'm sorry." Une truly did sound sorry and she smiled apologetically at Trowa before turning away. "Question her for an hour then kill her." She ordered Collie, "I want to know anything that she might have left off the disks." She left the cell with Michael trailing behind her like a lost puppy.   
"I know you." Trowa spoke before Collie could speak. "You were at the celebration. I danced with you." Dorothy raised a questioning eyebrow and Trowa continued. "She was a waitress. She pulled me onto the dance floor right before you were shot. I remember she seemed nervous and disappeared as soon as the song ended."   
"You reminded me of someone I once knew." She answered softly, "Before…"   
"You fit your name quite appropriately. Do you roll over when she tells you to also?" Dorothy asked pleasantly, she sounded as if she were asking what the time was.   
"I had to, Dorothy. She knows things about me that… I had to."   
"You had to betray me? What things could she possibly know that could hurt you so much that you'd do all of this?"   
Collie looked away and her next words came out in a low whisper, "She knows my past."   
"The past is just that, past. It can hurt, but after time… After time…" Dorothy hesitated, remembering the night she'd danced on Relena's lawn under the moon… "It will always hurt somewhat, but you can't hide from it. Hiding from it only gives it more power over you."   
"You don't understand!" Collie yelled and Trowa watched the two silently.   
"I don't understand?! I lost my father when I was seven because of rebel colonists. I couldn't even show hate or anger toward them because it might ruin my mission and I was taught not to feel such things! Taught that only battle and war was the place for emotions! That humans were just cruel, uncaring animals! Do you have any idea how I feel going through each day realizing that bit by bit I'm becoming more and more human?! For eight years I never shed a tear till Libra! It took me two more years after that to allow myself to cry for my father's death! Everyday I wake up with a feeling of confusion whenever I think about one man and I'm not even sure if it's truly love I feel! I'm scared that the man I love may one day look at me and see a common whore. I'm scared that the man I love is a colonist like those that killed my father. Do not tell me I don't understand, Collie. Do not." Dorothy was panting by the time she had finished and her face paled once she realized all that she had actually said and the meaning of it. "Dear God above have mercy…"   
"Dorothy…" Collie kneeled beside the trembling Duchess. She swallowed then squeezed her eyes shut. "My name is Midii Une. Years ago I volunteered to spy on a troop of enemy soldiers to save my father and younger brothers. I succeeded and failed… I met a boy named Nanashi and I told him I hated him… But I envied him and I think I loved him. He had no family to worry about, not even a real name. After that I came home only to find that my father had died and my brothers wanted to become soldiers. They were young, but were taken away any ways… To a war orphanage. I never saw them again. I was taken to where you were being trained since it seemed I had skills in espionage. Once there… I wanted to forget so I forsook my name and past and took up a new identity. I no longer envy that boy… Having no past or real name is a sad existence full of loneliness. I saw you dancing one night and you were crying… You looked so graceful and free and I… I envied you, Dorothy. But then I heard what you said and… The moon is crying… After all this time, I realized, you still find it hard to admit you're human."   
Unknown to the two women, Trowa's eyes widened and he stared at the blond spy in shock. "Midii."   
His voice caused their heads to turn; forcing Dorothy into dry heaves as Midii eyed him. "What?"   
"I sometimes wondered if you survived and why I didn't shoot you…" He answered softly, "To this day I don't truly know why I spared your life. I was brought up as a mercenary, your life should've meant nothing, but I couldn't. I became a mechanic after that… Then a Gundam pilot… I took on the name Trowa Barton."   
"Collie, Midii, please. Set Trowa free." Dorothy interrupted before either could begin again. "Please." The word sounded strange coming from her mouth, but what was even stranger is the way she sounded as if she meant it. Dorothy's eyes raised so she wasn't looking at either of them. "He doesn't deserve to die for my mistakes."   
"A long time ago you gave me some advice, Dorothy." Midii stood, trying to control the trembling in her hands, and she blinked rapidly to keep tears from spilling over. "Loyalty only to myself. I made a promise, Dorothy…" Now, the blonde, gray-eyed girl stared at her tiny hands and the repressed sobs could be heard in her words. "I don't think I've kept it very well."   
All three heads jerked up as the room shook slightly and explosions sounded in the distance. Another smaller explosion reached their ears from near the steel door. A person from outside kicked it open and Duo grinned at them all. "Your coach awaits, milady." He pointed his gun at Midii, "Move away. I'd hate to have to mess up that pretty little face." He moved toward Trowa and cursed once he saw the metal holding the acrobat's arms. "I can't get this off! There's no lock, it's all one piece!"   
"Then just destroy them." Dorothy told him after he'd unlocked her own cuffs. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, hoping she'd be able to make it out of the building without falling. The drug was wearing off, but major movement still brought a sick feeling to her tongue and her skin would seem to ripple.   
"I don't have a diamond-edged saw. This is gundanium, remember?" Duo cursed again and looked around. "There has to be something."   
"Leave me." Trowa spoke calmly and Duo's eyes widened.   
"Leave you?! I can't leave you! We came here to get you and the Duch. How is the metal even staying in place?" He asked, turning toward Midii who hadn't even moved an inch since the braided American had entered the room.   
"It's electronic. A computer chip was planted inside and it's controlled by an extensive program in Une's computer at Preventer base."   
"Une's computer? What's her computer have to do with anything?"   
Dorothy laughed dryly, but it was Trowa that answered. "Une is behind all this. She wanted Dorothy dead so she'd inherit a number of important disks that are willed to her to help the Preventers. She thinks it's for the better good of the organization."   
Duo let out a low whistle, "So… Rellie was right. They're after you, Duch… Damn! Une?!" He shook his head and pulled out a radio, "Hey, I found them, but there's a bit of a problem." He waited, then Heero's voice came over from the other line.   
"What problem? The soldiers on the roof have been taken care of."   
"I can't Trowa's cuffs off. They're being held on by gundanium and supposedly can only be removed through a program in Une's computer at Preventer HQ. Seems she's behind all this."   
"I know, I just saw her. They know we're here now. Stay with Trowa, Quatre is coming to get Dorothy."   
"Is Wufei at HQ? Maybe he could unlock the stupid things from there!" Duo kept a close eye on Midii during the conversation, but she didn't look as if she would run anytime soon.   
"Sally and Wufei left this morning."   
"Damn! We can't trust anyone there, Heero! She could've left anyone there to watch her computer!"   
A commotion started outside and Duo pulled out his gun and aimed it, the radio falling to the ground. A shot rang out, then a shout, and there was silence except for footsteps. He waited… The figure stepped into the room, in one hand a gun and a scimitar had been shoved behind his belt, and in his other hand he held a bloody rapier. Quatre's eyes darted from Duo, Dorothy, Trowa, and Midii, then he shook his head and smiled slightly.   
"Alive…"   
Dorothy's eyes widened and she struggled to stand, ignoring the waves of dizziness and nausea that washed over her. She faced him and held out a hand and closed her hand around the familiar feeling of a rapier's hilt. Quatre and her locked gazes for a second before she turned away and faced Midii. "Will you come?"   
"Can you forgive me for what I've done? You two know about me, now… I can't hide any longer." The gray-eyed woman answered, her eyes darting toward Trowa who was talking quietly with Duo and Quatre.   
"I'm not one to forgive easily." Dorothy answered truthfully.   
"I know… I'm coming. I'm the one that created the program for Une's computer. I can disable it or use it to remove the cuffs." Midii answered and Dorothy nodded and the two walked toward the three men. Mere seconds had passed so far… But they only had mere seconds before more soldiers came and they were overrun.   
"Go to Preventer HQ and try to disable it." Duo ordered, but concern shone in his eyes. "Try to think of someone you trust completely to do it over the phone if you can… I won't be able to hold them off forever."   
"We won't be able to hold them off forever." Heero intoned from the door. "Twenty soldiers are behind me, ten coming from the other direction. Get out of here, Quatre."   
Quatre nodded and he, Dorothy, and Midii bolted from the room and down the hall toward the ten. He took them down a sharp right turn before they could run into the guards and Midii shook her head and ran some ways before the two of them, muttering something about how she knew this place better than they possibly could. She took them down three more halls before reaching a door that led to soldier quarters. They made their way around the bunks until Midii kicked one bed over and pulled open a small metal door in the floor. She motioned for them to go through and they quickly did, with her following them down the ladder into the darkness below.   
She waited a second, listening, and smiled as she realized that no one was following them, yet. If any guards had seen them, they had probably recognized her and thought she was just running with two other soldiers, following orders. Midii jumped the last foot and landed beside Dorothy. "This runs to a cave that has a small beach near the ocean. I hope you can swim." She told Quatre; she knew Dorothy could. "We can swim to shore."   
Quatre nodded, "I can swim." They began to run, their footsteps echoing around them in the dark tunnel. Dorothy was suddenly glad at her lack of clothing and shoes. Swimming in clothes would have been torture. An opening yawned ahead and the stars shone down on them as Midii and Quatre removed their shoes and outer clothing and weapons were tossed aside, including the rapier and scimitar. Dorothy ripped at the flowing hem of her nightgown, fearful that it might wrap around her legs as she swam. Once that was done they stepped off the small sandy enclosure and into the icy water. The shore wasn't far, but they were all tired from running so much and it pulled at their muscles. The effects of the drug used on Dorothy had faded once she had begun to run, which was good. She had a feeling that if she was still being affected by the drug she might have drowned.   
They struggled onto shore, each panting and shaking water off their cold bodies. But each were trained professionals and soon were following Quatre to where he'd hidden his car. It was some ways off and as they ran Midii wondered about the three men they had left behind. Nanashi… He was alive and he had been right there! Their whole escape had probably taken around ten minutes. Were they even alive still? The two men were Gundam pilots, so they could probably handle the situation for awhile, but… They were still only human.   
Quatre yanked his door open and climbed into his car, his wet boxers dripping water onto Heero's car seat. Dorothy climbed in beside him while Midii took the back. He turned the key and tossed his car phone to Dorothy. "Call Une's secretary and ask for Relena. I left her there before I left for here. We can trust her."   
"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Dorothy asked as she dialed the number and held the phone to her ear, listening to it ring.   
"Heero would've have liked the idea of putting her in danger, but there's no way we'll be able to reach Headquarters in time to save Trowa and the others. You know how to disable the chip right, so the cuffs will just fall off, right?" He asked Midii, his eyes watching her in the mirror. She nodded and he focused on the road before him.   
"Yes, may I speak to Minister Darlian?" Dorothy paused, then rolled her eyes. "Thank you. Relena, are you near Une's office?" Quatre wondered what Relena was saying by the way Dorothy's face paled. "I don't believe this! I'm not. Relena, go into her office and bring her computer up. I'm about to hand the phone to another, follow her directions, ok? And try to be quick." Another pause… Then Dorothy handed the phone to Midii who began barking out directions to the Minister on the other line.   
"What did she say?" Quatre asked softly as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her blonde hair was soaking wet and she was trying to twist it into a strange ponytail, but it kept coming undone. The nightgown clung to her and any other time he might have blushed and stuttered, but now he barely even noticed. She was alive. That was all that mattered.   
"That the night news announced that I'm dead and that certain files have been sent out… The blackmail I used against people to keep them quiet during the more fragile years of peace has just been revealed to millions of newscasters around the universe." She cursed softly, "I'm not dead." She eyed him, "What was the scimitar for?"   
He was silent then, "I thought she might be like you. A close range fighter. I use a scimitar better than a rapier or fencing foil. I'm used to them since they were part of Sandrock's weaponry."   
"Is that the only reason?"   
Silence.   
"I wanted to hurt them." He finally admitted and Dorothy slowly nodded.   
"For taking Trowa?"   
He jerked and stared at her, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "For both of you!"   
Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to say you care about me? Don't be foolish, Mr. Winner. I thought you were beginning to realize the type of person I am."   
"Dorothy…" Quatre swallowed, "I said those things because I wanted you to leave… I didn't want you to get hurt again, so I wanted you to stay as far away from me as possible. I didn't mean any of it and I'm sorry."   
"Sorry?" Dorothy hissed, "Sorry? You treated me as a whore! A one-night stand! Don't talk to me about you being sorry or not meaning any of it! You're just like the rest of them." She turned her face away and stared outside.   
"It wasn't just a one-night stand! We were forced into it, but… What I said that night, I meant. Please, Dorothy, look at me." She turned her head around and glared at him. "I meant what I said that night."   
Dorothy snorted, "Did you say anything that night? Did either of us? We were acting too much like animals for us to do anything, but act."   
Hurt shone in his blue eyes, "You don't remember?"   
"No. Now, Mr. Winner, focus more on your driving and less on conversing." Dorothy looked outside once more and a very melancholy and grieving Quatre turned his attention toward the road before him. The Duchess squeezed her eyes shut, trying to close off the sight of his hurt face… And the words that echoed in her head.   
  
**_ "Animals, Quatre. Passion, emotions rule over common sense any day."_**   
**_ "Not animals, Dorothy." _**His words seemed to roll through her mind. **_"More than animals."_**   
**_ "How's that?"_**   
**_ "Animals can't love."_**   
  
She did remember.

*

Relena's fingers flew over the keys, her eyes plastered on the screen before her as she listened to the feminine voice snapping orders at her like a drill sergeant. The secretary had been positively flustered when Relena had demanded to be allowed in Une's private office, but a quick reminder of who Relena was had had her opening the door. Now, Relena wondered what exactly was going on. Had she been right in Dorothy being the true target? Why was she disabling a program in Une's computer? Was Une involved in this? What was going on?! Where was Heero? Why was she doing this?   
A click was her warning, then the cold sting of metal as the gun was placed against the back of her neck. "I' d stop right there, Minister." The flustered secretary smiled coldly, "The Lady doesn't want you ruining her plans."   
The feminine voice called out from the phone Relena held to her ear, "Just press enter, now." Of course. The woman couldn't see Relena's predicament…   
Relena smiled and her finger lightly pushed the enter button down. "Too late."   
A gunshot shattered the room's silence.

*

Duo detonated the small bomb before throwing it into the hall. An explosion and startled shouts were his answer as he waited with Heero and Trowa. How long had they been playing this game? They only had two more explosives and their guns… It seemed hours had past since the others had left to disable the program holding Trowa's cuffs on. They weren't going to make it. There was no way Quatre would be able to reach HQ in time. Hilde… He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought of her… Her smiling eyes teased him as she flounced about their home, her mouth pouting so irresistibly, her chiming laughter. I'm sorry, Hilde. I don't think I'll be making it home…   
Trowa suddenly fell forward as the bar of gundanium holding his cuffs against the wall fell to the floor. Heero quickly unlocked the cuffs around the acrobat's wrists and ankles and Duo grinned widely. "They did it. They did it!"   
Heero shook his head, "Who did they call? Who did they call to disable the program?"   
Trowa stood, rubbing his wrists as his blood began flowing normally. "You said Quatre dropped Relena there. They trust her." Duo nodded and from the look on Heero's face the idea had already crossed his mind… And he didn't like it.   
"We've gotta blow this joint." Duo tossed his braid over one shoulder and raised his gun, "Come on, party time!" He tossed the extra gun Quatre had brought to Trowa and the three ran into the hall, dodging bullets and shooting over the shoulders as they did. Duo grunted as a bullet caught him in the shoulder, but he'd survive.   
He'd survive.   
Hilde.   
Duo whooped loudly and, ignoring his wounded shoulder, shot wildly at those behind them with a devious grin. He chuckled and the soldiers realized why he was called Shinigami.

*

Midii gasped and the phone slammed against the window as she threw it aside in shock. She fumbled for it as Dorothy turned around to stare at her. "What is it? What's wrong?"   
"Hello?! Hello!?" Midii yelled, but received no answer. "A gunshot! I was talking to her and suddenly… A gunshot… The phone fell and no one's answering."   
Dorothy snatched the phone out of Midii's hand and listened. She jerked as another gunshot went off, something fell to the floor, she heard a crashing sound as if glass was breaking, then a scream, and a sort of frizzling hiss. "Relena? Relena!"   
Silence.   
Someone was panting and then the phone went dead.   
Dorothy stared at the phone, "Nothing."   


*

Relena sat tense, one finger still on the enter key, as the woman behind her went still in shock. Relena licked her lips and waited… Waited… The woman's hand shifted slightly and Relena slammed backward with the rolling chair, ducking her upper body as she did. The woman gasped and pulled the trigger. The gun flew over Relena's slumped body and into the computer. Relena jumped out of the chair, rolling till she was under the computer desk.   
The woman glared at the desk, then aimed her gun at the supposedly cowering Minister and fired. Relena lunged upward, using the force of her weight and her leap to shove the desk with its computer equipment over and onto the secretary. The computer's remained glass shattered and the woman screamed, then silence… Except for the hiss of electric wires that had been exposed when the equipment had broken. The woman lay still, but when Relena checked her pulse she found that the woman was still alive. She had just been electrically shocked.   
Relena sighed and cursed herself for acting so hastily. She shook her head; she'd deal with her actions later, for now she had to get help. Relena reached for the phone only to find that the phone had gone dead when the computer had fallen on it. She sighed and snatched her purse from the ground beside the chair. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Yes, I have an emergency…"

*

On pulling into the Preventer's parking lot, the scene seemed to confirm the three's worst suspicions. They climbed out and darted to the ambulance where two police cars also waited and about a dozen Preventers. Dorothy's eyes widened as she spotted the woman answering to both a policeman and a Preventer. "Relena!"   
Relena looked up and smiled, "Dorothy." She raised an eyebrow at their strange appearance. Each soaking wet, wearing only their underclothes or in Dorothy's case a torn, clingy, white nightgown.   
"What happened here?" Quatre asked as they joined Relena who was constantly glancing worriedly toward the ambulance where a woman was being loaded on a stretcher.   
"Une's secretary tried to kill me when I was disabling that program." She answered calmly, her eyes landing on Midii who was hanging back, unsure of what to do around so many officers of the law. "Who is she?"   
"Midii Une." The spy replied, glancing once at Dorothy. She was right. I can't hide from my past anymore and what I've done… I betrayed her trust, but I will make it up to you one day, Dorothy. To you and Nanashi… Or Trowa.   
"The drill sergeant." Relena murmured and Midii raised both eyebrows.   
"Huh?"   
Relena grinned, "Oh, nothing. Where's Heero and Duo and Trowa?" She searched their faces and her grin disappeared and she paled. "Where's Heero?!"   
"We had to leave them. They're still at the base." Quatre explained softly about the computer chip and why they had needed her to disable the program. Relena tried to hold onto her political mask, but it was hard. She managed to explain what had happened after the first gunshot and Dorothy coughed lightly upon hearing how Relena had survived.   
"Violence, Miss Relena, solves nothing." Dorothy told her quietly and received a glare for her troubles.   
"The woman awoke when being transferred to the stretcher. They say she'll survive, but she began shouting names and telling me she'd tell us everything. It seems Une trusted her secretary with a great deal of information. I have a few things to ask her, but I thought you might want to come with me, Quatre. We can question her while she's being escorted to the hospital."   
Quatre glanced at Dorothy who ignored him and turned her head toward Midii and began speaking in a low voice. He sighed and turned back toward Relena, "You were right. They're after Dorothy. I can't just leave her."   
"Then she can come, too, and you, Miss Midii." Relena motioned toward the two talking women, but Dorothy shook her head.   
"I believe I will be staying here. I need to speak to a few choice people. Police officers and Preventers, who can't all possibly be traitors, surround me. I'll be safe." The Duchess walked away and talked softly to a nearby Preventer. He nodded and pulled off his jacket and allowed her to wrap it around her body.   
"I'll stay with Dorothy." Midii announced and trotted after the blonde Duchess. Quatre watched the two, one foot stepping out as if to follow, then he shook his head.   
Relena placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Come, Quatre." She bit her lower lip as they walked and Quatre pushed away his own sorrow to deal with hers.   
"Heero is safe, Relena. If it wasn't for you, he probably wouldn't be, but because of you disabling that program, I'm sure he and the others are making their way out right now."   
"I can only hope, Quatre." They climbed into the ambulance and drove away.

*

The three stared down at the base from the original hill Heero and Duo had observed it from earlier. Duo pulled the detonation button from his coat and tossed it to Trowa. "You can have the honors, Tro-man."   
Trowa calmly pressed the small red button and the three watched as the base exploded, the fires licking at the black sky above. Duo and Quatre had planted the explosives all along the base and now… They turned away and began walking toward Duo's car. "Do you think Une survived, Heero?"   
"I doubt anyone just died in that explosion, Duo. Une and the others will be taken care of."   
Duo whistled, "So, she went off her rocker once again. You know, Une just doesn't have a good record when it comes to a sane mind." He climbed into the car, settling behind the wheel, and grinned. "Now, off to Headquarters, pick up Rellie, get the Duch under serious protection, and then I can finally go home. Hilde has a surprise for me." He told them as he started the car only to have his wounded shoulder twinge. He grumbled as he was forced to switch seats with Heero, but he regained his good mood quickly. "I can't wait to find out what it is!"   
Trowa smiled slightly and shook his head. He figured Duo would make a good father… Even if he could be incredibly oblivious at times. Heero didn't seem to be paying attention as he urged the car to go faster so he could reach Relena.

*

"You're not staying, are you?" Midii asked as she walked alongside Dorothy. The blonde Duchess didn't answer, but raised her head toward the starlit sky and the moon above. She breathed in deeply, then turned toward Midii and slowly pulled the jacket off and handed it to the spy.   
She stared into Midii's gray eyes for a minute, then slowly nodded and turned around. Midii watched as her childhood protector, friend, ally, and enemy walked away… Disappearing into the shadows of the night.   
Midii hugged the jacket to her chest and a tear slid down her face. She didn't look back once.   
Goodbye, Dorothy…   


*

The information the secretary revealed helped the Preventers to arrest and punish those that had helped Lady Une. Une was taken away to receive the help she needed. Quatre stretched and smiled at Relena who was on her fourth cup of coffee. "Tired?" He asked and she nodded.   
"I feel sorry for her." Relena spoke softly, "Her love for Treize tore her in two so many years ago and I doubt she'll ever heal completely."   
He nodded, "Yes, but I'm just glad it's over."   
Relena stood, "I think I'll be going home. I need sleep after the night's events." She smiled as she glanced at her watch; "It's 1:24. Merry Christmas, Quatre." She walked out of the room and down the hall where Heero Yuy waited for her with his usual stoic face. He and the others had arrived soon after Quatre and she had begun questioning. He joined her and Relena smiled to herself. "It's Christmas, Heero." They stepped outside and he stared at her. Relena tilted her head at him as they stood on the steps leading to the hospital and suddenly she leaned over and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas, Heero."   
He reached out and lightly touched her cheek with one finger, then nodded and began walking down the steps. Relena watched him before starting her own trek down the steps. She was surprised of the lack of reporters then realized they were all probably too interested in the blackmail Dorothy had had sent to them if she ever died… Too bad she wasn't really dead. Something cold landed on her nose and Relena blinked as she lifted her head to the sky.   
Another snowflake landed on her face, then another, and another. Relena laughed and threw out her arms as the snow increased and showered down on the two. She ran down the steps and twirled as the snow fell. Heero glanced at her and she quickly regained her composure, but an impish smile danced across her lips.   
He turned away and jerked as a loose ball of snow hit him in the back. Heero turned slowly to face her, only to have a handful of the cold, white snow thrown in his face. "What are you doing, Relena?"   
"Consider this my present." Relena threw back her hair, "One night of just me being me. A crazy twenty-four year old who wants nothing more than to be loved by her knight in gundanium."   
Heero thought about for a second and Relena's smile began to fade as she saw the stern set of his jaw. She sighed, "Fine, Heero. Let's just—!" Her eyes widened as she wiped snow off her face and caught the small, tiny smile on his lips. "You do realize, this means war."   
His smile just widened.   


*

"Trowa?" A soft voice whispered behind him and he spun around to face the blond-haired woman. Midii glanced around nervously as doctors and nurses passed the two by. She wore a borrowed Preventer uniform and bit her lower lip. "I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for what happened when we were younger."   
He held up a hand, "It's in the past. You were protecting your family."   
"Oh… Well, thank you for understanding. And Trowa?" He raised an eyebrow and she smiled slightly. "I like Trowa, but even as Nanashi you were still someone to me." The petite woman turned around and walked away, a slight sway in her walk, and he watched her go with a sense of wonderment.

**_"I like Trowa, but even as Nanashi you were still someone to me."_**

He smiled.

*

Midii cautiously joined Quatre and he stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were staying with Dorothy." She shook her head and stared at the ground and a sharp worry suddenly struck him. "What is it?"   
"Dorothy's gone, Quatre. Dorothy Catalonia died tonight. She's not coming back."   
"What?!"   
Midii raised sympathetic eyes toward him, "She's left. She's dead to the world. Somewhere she'll live, but not as Dorothy Catalonia. I'm sorry."   
"Dorothy!" He shouted, his hands closed tightly in fists. "How could she do this?! It's over now!" Quatre stared at something beyond Midii and frowned. "I will find her. One day… One day she has to stop running."   
"Is she running?" Midii asked calmly and he glanced down at her. "Maybe she's finally realized how to live. Search for her, Quatre. I'll even help you, but… But she won't be found till she wants to… Even if she doesn't realize it or not."

*

Walking found her before the ruined remains of Quatre's mansion. She walked forward and kicked at a blackened board. She continued until she reached the dining room and there Dorothy kneeled, ignoring the soot that dirtied her pale, white skin. She was lost… In the very beginning, Quatre had broken through her shields and torn apart every ideal she'd ever believed in. Then he'd come into her life, trying to help her and heal her, showing her friendship. They had made love here and he had hinted that he loved her, but was any of that real? Could someone love her after everything she'd done? She drew a finger through the ashes. Then he'd said those things… Words that had hurt. He had opened her heart and then ripped it in two with those words. Later, he said it was just to protect her.   
But what if it was true? He didn't know her entire past. God, she wasn't just a political spy. She'd been a whore in every way, except worse… She had used everything to get the information she needed or her grandfather needed. The killing and death didn't bother her so much as that. She understood death and yes, she regretted some of those deaths, but… She had merely been doing something to another. But in the other, she had allowed another to…   
She was ashamed of what she had become. Where had the sweet, little girl gone? She wasn't even certain who she was anymore. She was Dorothy Catalonia the trained spy, Dorothy Catalonia the politician, Dorothy Catalonia the confused woman. She couldn't be all three. Yet, she couldn't change her personality. She would always be sharp and sadistic at times… She'd always love politics and the dangers of it… And she would always hate and love one man till her dying day.   
"Miss Catalonia?" A deep voice asked and she jerked and turned to face Rashid. She had forgotten that the Maguanac's housing hadn't suffered from the damage. Rashid stared at her concernedly, yet also a bit warily. All of the Maguanacs were like that. They knew Quatre was trying to be her friend, so they treated her kindly, but they still remembered the woman that had stabbed the Winner with such ruthlessness years ago.   
She stood and he blinked in surprise at her tattered gown. "Hello, Rashid."   
"Are you all right, Miss?"   
"Just thinking." Dorothy responded, her eyes drifting toward the charred remains of the dining room table. He had kissed her there, held her, made love to her. But it hadn't been real… None of it had been real.   
"I do not mean to interfere," the giant hesitated before continuing, "but may I ask, how do you feel towards Master Quatre?" He watched her closely as she never took her eyes off the table.   
"Why does it matter?" She asked, "Most seem to believe I love him. I do. Most believe I hate him. I do. I also fear him and respect him. But why does it matter?"   
Rashid turned away and walked off a foot and his next words seemed more to himself than her. "He wasn't always a kind man. He was actually quite self-hating and he cared little for those around him when he was younger. He believed his father created him and his sisters just to have someone to tell what to do. Quatre held very little pride in himself and considered himself unloved. He once told me that nobody loved him and he loved nobody."   
"He'd never—." She started, but the giant interrupted her.   
"He saved me and my men the day I met him, but I think we saved him that day, too. He found pride in himself and he began to care. Underneath it all, I knew he was a kind person, but he was just confused. He opened his eyes that day. He's not perfect. No one is, Mistress." She blinked at the title then stepped back as he turned around to face her. "No one is perfect." Rashid nodded once to her then began walking away and Dorothy stared after him.   
His words rang in her head.   
No one is perfect.   
Quatre wasn't perfect and neither was she. Her mouth twitched as she thought of what Rashid had revealed to her about Quatre's past. Had he truly been like that? Had he truly been a mere spoiled brat before the Maguanacs? Her own childhood had been one of laughter and playing with her father.   
But still, that was nothing compared to her own past.   
She brushed ashes off her legs and stared dejectedly at her black hands. Dorothy shrugged and began walking away from the scene.

*

Quatre hoped Duo didn't mind him borrowing his car, but the Arabian had to find Dorothy before she disappeared. He drove first to Preventer HQ and searched the lot for her, asked the few remaining officers if they had seen her. Many had pointed down the road, saying she had just started walking off. He followed their directions and climbed back inside Duo's car. He passed his old mansion and glanced at it somewhat fondly, but with a tightness at the corner of his eyes.   
He'd been with her in that house. He had kissed her lips and felt her beneath him. He had felt whole that night. Like before then he'd only been half a person and she was his other half. He shook his head and drove by, his eyes darting along trying to spot a figure dressed in white.   
He nearly passed her. She was covered in ashes that smeared her white nightgown and smudges of soot covered her face. She walked with such grace, yet there was a sense of hopelessness in her gait. As if, she had no where to go. He pulled the car up beside her and she turned her face toward it, her eyes shining in the sparse lighting. Her stance was aggressive as she waited for the driver to reveal himself.   
Quatre climbed out and stared back at her, watching as the fighting stance disappeared into something more aloof. Dorothy raised one elegant eyebrow, "What do you want, Mr. Winner?"   
"Dorothy, don't leave." He walked around the car and toward her, but stopped when he saw her body tense. "Miss Dorothy, I'm sorry. I should never have said the things I did to you. That night with you was… Perfect. In trying to protect you, I hurt you and I'm so sorry."   
She waved a hand, "It was nothing. Nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."   
It was then that the snow started. It came down in soft flurries then slowly began to come down harder. Dorothy raised her head and stared at the snow in shock. "It hasn't snowed in years…" She whispered and reached out a trembling hand to catch a snowflake, which quickly melted.   
"It's beautiful." Quatre's voice was laced with awe and sorrow as he watched the snow land and cling to her long hair and eyelashes.   
Her blue-gray eyes suddenly snapped on him and he jerked as if physically hit. "I told a friend once that I do not forgive easily. I don't. I am not like you to forgive a slight. No one is perfect and I will not pretend to be. I am not this image of a confused princess that needs saving. My past is dark and full of things that still give me nightmares. I hate you, did you know that?" She tilted her head at him; "Yet, I love you, too. You represent everything that is kind and caring, but you also represent the colonists that killed my father." She turned away and raised her arms to the sky; "A wise man once told me that he wanted to help me because I wouldn't help myself. He was true. I've been so focused on what's wrong with me and running from it all these years, making excuses so I wouldn't have to face the facts. I will never be that innocent little girl again. I will never be that cold-hearted spy who would do anything to accomplish a mission, including sleeping with the right man." His eyes widened slightly at that, but not with disgust or pity. Just compassion… "I have become someone that I don't truly know. But I've finally stopped running."   
She smiled slightly, "So, I forgive you, Quatre Winner, for your false words, but I cannot forgive you for opening my heart to pain and joy. It will take me a long time to do that, I fear. Did you mean it?"   
Quatre blinked at the question, he was drinking in her every word with an almost eerie intensity, "Mean what?"   
"That night… You said what we were doing wasn't like animals because animals can't love. Did you mean it?"   
"I thought you didn't remember." She didn't respond and he nodded slowly. "Yes."   
A cold hand lowered and slipped into his, Quatre squeezed her hand tightly as if he'd never let go. Dorothy's eyes darted across his face then slowly she nodded. She turned her face away and motioned toward the snow, "My father loved Christmas and every year we would play out in the snow, just he and me. He was such a kind man and…"   
Her soft words seemed to sing around him as she spoke and Quatre smiled wistfully as her hand tightened around his. Somehow he'd prove to her that he was truly sorry so she would forgive him… And he had a feeling that she would give him the chance to.

*

**Officer Yuy and Officer Maxwell's Report on the Winner Case**

Duo grumbled as he sat before his computer. First, Quatre stole his car while he was having his shoulder tended to and now Heero left him to type their report! It wasn't fair! He wanted to go home! He grumbled some more, then sighed and began typing.

** The target Quatre Winner was a decoy. Duchess Dorothy Catalonia was the true target. An unstable Lady Une, former Head of Preventer HQ, suffered a mental attack that forced her to believe that the death of the Duchess was for the better good of the Preventers since upon the death of the Duchess, certain important disks were to be sent to Lady Une.**   
** Une is reported to have stolen invaluable Preventer weaponry including various ammo, guns, and explosives. She also stole an advanced electronic explosive, the new drug Une's Rose, and various communication devices. She is being sent to Pleasant Groves to receive the proper care she needs. She is charged with theft, homicide, and attempted murder. Her trial is set for the 16th of January.**   
** Midii Une, formerly known as Collie, is a trained spy that reportedly helped Lady Une because of blackmail. She created an extensive program that controls a computer chip that can be inserted into gundanium. Strangely, the chip has no effect on any other type of metal. She is charged with theft and homicide. However, the charges against her have been dropped and she is now enrolled in training as a Preventer.**

Duo blinked at the other sheet of paper he was reading that had revealed this information. He'd known the petite spy for shorter than a day and already she was being enrolled?! He shook his head, he'd bet anything the Duch was behind this… or maybe Trowa.

_ ** Michael Trisp, another aide of Une's, is charged with theft, homicide, attempted murder, assault, and resisting arrest. He has been stripped of his lands and titles and his trial is sentenced for the 2nd of February.**_   
**_ The rest of Une's group was Preventers doing what they thought was their job. They are all under close supervision and on leave till further notice._**   
**_ Duchess Dorothy Catalonia is being safely guarded till the trials of Lady Une and one Michael Trisp._**

Duo leaned back and placed the last sheet on top of the large sheaf of paper and closed the file. This page was just a quick summary, the rest was what he'd spent half the morning (it had been 2 when he started, now it was 4:45!) typing. A thorough explanation of every move done by Une and the others and what he and Heero had done about it.   
He stood up and picked up a red stamp pad and the large stamp and grinned. He soaked the stamp thoroughly before slamming it against the file and the first page of the report.   
** Case Closed.**   
Duo sighed happily and spun around, then jerked back, the file clutched to his chest as he faced a smiling Hilde. She leaned against the doorframe, in one hand she held the handle of her bag, and she wore a fond smile. "Hilde! What are you doing here?!"   
"Since it seemed you were never coming home. I decided to come to you." Her smile widened, "You look so cute when you're diligently working." She dropped her bag and he tossed the file onto his desk as he picked her up and hugged her tight.   
"I've missed you so much." He whispered into her hair before kissing her earnestly, trying to make up for lost days. She giggled into his mouth and leaned against him once they had to break away for air.   
"I missed you, too."   
"Hey!" He held her out at arm's length, "Did ya bring that surprise you were talking about? I'm dying to know what it is!" His impish grin and innocent, mischievous violet eyes made her laugh.   
"Duo, I love you." She whispered and his grin widened.   
"I love you, too, Hilde babe."   
"Duo," she smiled, her face a radiant beam of love and joy, "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."   
Duo grinned and nodded his head; "You're pregnant. I'm going to be a father." His eyes rolled backwards and Hilde caught him as he fainted. She laughed as she waved a hand over his face.   
"Oh, Duo, I love you." She kissed him on the nose before grabbing an empty file and using it to try and wake him back up. Hilde watched her husband with undying love and adoration. No matter what, she'd always love him and she knew he'd always love her. "You're just a sweet big lug." Duo blinked and stared up at her.   
"Hey, Hilde. You know I had the strangest dream. You were pregnant and I was going to be a father."   
"It wasn't a dream, you lug." She told him tenderly and his eyes widened, then he was up on his feet and swinging her around, whooping loudly. "I'm gonna be a father!"   
"You're not upset?" She asked once he had pressed her against his chest and was holding her tightly.   
"Upset?! Hilde, this is the best Christmas surprise ever!" He told her like a happy child and Hilde laughed even as she cried into his shirt. Not cries of sorrow… Never those; not with Duo. But ones of pure joy… She was happy and he was happy and soon they'd have a happy little child.   
Everything was perfect.   


_E**n**d **o**f **R**a**p**i**e**r**s** a**n**d **S**c**i**m**i**t**a**r**s**_

  


Extra Scenes and other Tidbits : These are scenes that you understand happened during the fic, but are never actually revealed except in conversations. I decided to put them in here as a sort of bonus for people to understand how exactly some things happened. If you've ever seen Wild Things then that's where I got the idea to do the extra scenes. It's a strange movie, but it really keeps you guessing till the very end.

The tidbits are just little things that I fit into the story for no real apparent reason except to amuse myself. They do not have full scenes, just short little explanations.

WARNING!!! - Not really, but you do not have to read the extra scenes or tidbits to understand the story. The next bit is just for my own amusement when I was bored. There's a few things in the tidbits that hint at a sequel. Which I'm thinking of writing, but not sure... But again, you do not need to continue reading to understand the story! *^_^* The following just adds some extra information.

**Une Recruiting Midii**

A figure in black with shoulder-length blond hair and dove-gray eyes leaned against an old, abandoned warehouse, and nervously drew deeply on the lit cigarette in one hand. Her eyes darted around the deserted area and she spotted movement coming toward her. Midii tossed the unfinished cigarette down and came down on it hard with the heel of her boot.   
"Midii Une." The figure spoke and the petite woman mentally winced.   
"You have the wrong person. My name's Jezebel Willow."   
Une smiled, "Oh. You remind me of someone I once heard of, a trained spy whose first job consisted of spying on a band of mercenaries to save her father and younger brothers."   
The spy tensed, "What do you want? I got your message."   
"I want you to help me."   
Midii raised an eyebrow, clearly distrusting this strange woman. "That's all? Help you with what?"   
"I need information on a woman. I've heard you've known her quite some time. I need her to die without anyone pointing blame toward me. I have a plan, but first I need information."   
Her body had tensed again, "What woman?"   
"Duchess Dorothy Catalonia."   
The air hissed out of Midii as if she'd been punched. "Forget it. You can't possibly know enough about me for me to betray her." The spy pushed away from the wall and started walking by Lady Une when her voice caused her to pause.   
"Your brother sends his love."   
Midii felt a tremble travel through her body as she spun around to face the older woman. "Robbie?" Her voice came out in a plead, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't seen either brother since they'd been taken away from her. She had received a notice that Chris had died in battle, but Robbie…   
"Information, dear Miss Midii?"   
She squeezed her eyes shut.   
Loyalty only to yourself.   
A wise woman had given her that advice a long time ago… And now, Midii would be using it to turn against that same woman. She nodded her head.****

**Midii's Role at Minister Darlian's Ball**

Midii carried the tray of wineglasses like the others and watched as the people around her danced. It surprised her how these people were responsible for peace, yet acted so normally. The Minister was sweet, just like she was portrayed on TV, but Midii had also heard a brief argument between her and a man named Heero Yuy. Lady Une only glanced at her once when taking a glass of champagne, but Midii understood that one glance. It was going to happen and happen soon.   
Her body swayed to the music and she lowered her tray to the table. One dance couldn't hurt. She looked around and spotted a handsome, quiet fellow with sharp emerald green eyes. She'd always had a thing for men with green eyes. She walked over and pulled him onto the floor with her.   
He didn't say anything, just stared down at her in surprise before seeming to resign to his fate. They danced quietly and she was glad for that. She didn't like talkers… Rambling annoyed her or amused her depending on her mood at the time. She couldn't keep herself calm, though. Her eyes kept darting around the room till she spotted Dorothy dancing with the Winner man. Soon. Oh, god.   
She swallowed as the dance ended and quickly moved away from the tall man. He was a great dancer, too bad she hadn't been able to truly enjoy it. Midii made her way outside, waiting… A shot rang through the air and she watched with wide eyes as Dorothy fell. Midii raised her gun and quickly shot the shooter in the head once. Three more shots rang out and she blinked in surprise before hiding her gun once more and joining the others inside.   
Now, she was just another waitress.   
She watched as Dorothy Catalonia was taken away.

**Heero and Relena's Argument at the Ball**

"Are you enjoying the night, Heero?" Relena asked softly once Quatre and Trowa began to walk away, Sally dodging off to find Wufei. She eyed him as she spoke, watched the way his eyes caught the light, yet instead of reflecting it they seemed to drink it in. His eyes were dark ocean waters that she'd gladly drown in… If he'd let her.   
"I see no point in this. Why bring everyone together and remind them of the wars that still plague their minds?" Was his cold reply and Relena's mouth thinned.   
"Sometimes we must take the good with the bad, Heero. Just because some memories are awful and hateful, doesn't mean you forget all of them!" Relena smiled as she felt she had scored till he glared at her.   
"Memories can kill." Was his serious reply and she sighed.   
"In some ways, yes. But even during the war good things happened." She smiled wistfully and he raised an eyebrow, clearly questioning her to tell him one of those 'good things'. "If not for the war, I'd have never met you, for instance." Relena smiled warmly at him.   
His frown deepened, "It would've been better if you hadn't met me."   
Relena's eyes widened, then narrowed and she spoke quietly, yet fiercely with her hands motioning toward the people around them. "How can you say that? Without you, I would never have started on the path on total pacifism! I'd probably be dead if not for you. You brought me strength when I thought I had none. Without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. My life would've meant nothing if I'd never met you!"   
Her words seemed to hang in the air   
_ My life would've meant nothing if I'd never met you!_   
If anything Heero's look seemed darker and without a word he turned and walked away. Relena watched him go and sighed. She grabbed a passing wineglass and drank half the bitter wine before meeting gazes with Quatre. He worried about her so much; she could see it in the Arabian's eyes. She gave him a small smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

**Sally and Wufei at the Celebration**

"Where is that man?" Sally muttered; this was the second time he'd slipped away when she was talking to him. She spotted Quatre and Trowa and darted in front of them. "Have you seen Wufei? He seems to have wandered off and I cannot find him anywhere." She tried to smile, but she had a feeling her anger was still evident.   
"He went outside." Heero answered from where he was talking to Relena and Sally blinked.   
"Thank you." She turned away and walked toward the patio doors. What was he doing outside? Didn't he enjoy spending time with his friends? Did he even consider these people his friends? She sighed as she stepped outside. Does he even consider me as a friend?   
She could see him standing with his arms cross, his eyes focused on something in the distance. "Wufei Chang, you listen to me—."   
He cut her off without turning around, "I became evil to fight evil. What right do I have to stay in there with those people? They fought for justice, for their families, while I fought for evil and became evil believing there was some justice in what I was doing. How can I look them in the eye after all I have done? I disgraced the name of justice by saying I fought for it when I was doing the opposite."   
Sally's eyes widened, then she slowly nodded, realization dawning on her. "Wufei, that was years ago. You weren't the only soldier that felt fighting for Mariemeia was the only way to live. Many were disillusioned and confused when it came to peace. These people understand that. They're your friends. I'm your friend." She knew why he'd been so distant the last few days now. She'd thought him over it, but inside he still felt guilty about fighting against his former comrades in the Mariemeia incident and now in a few days it would be Christmas, the anniversary of the two wars so long ago.   
Sally was glad he no longer felt guilty about the death of Treize. That was one good outcome of the Mariemeia deal… Somehow during the ordeal he'd let Treize's ghost lie. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Come back inside, Wufei. It's cold."   
He turned around to face her and Sally stared into his onyx eyes and licked her lips as she removed her hand. God, she was an idiot at times. Noin happily loved telling her that when it came for the former Doctor's feelings for her younger partner. But Noin couldn't understand. Sally understood him. They had both grown up in strict, tradition families. He had stayed with his while she had fled with a young boy from her village. She knew about the death of his wife when he'd been forced into an arranged marriage and how he hadn't realized till his wife was gone how much he had cared for her.   
In some ways he had suffered more than any of them… In some ways… She understood why he didn't like women fighting and why he believed so intensely in justice… For her. He did it so in some way he might be able to make it up to his dead wife… And in some way keep her alive.   
He still mourned a wife he had never truly been given the chance to love.   
Music drifted outside and Sally smiled warmly at Wufei, a mischievous twinkle in her merry eyes. "One dance?" She asked and he blinked in surprise before frowning. She widened her eyes and pouted her lips, "Please?"   
Wufei growled, "Don't do that, woman." He hated it when she made that face. It always made him feel like he was kicking a puppy if he didn't go along with what she wanted. Damn woman. He held out his arms stiffly and Sally laughed as she placed her arms around his neck.   
"I'm not going to hurt you, Wufei!"   
He muttered something and tightened his hold around her. The first few seconds of the dance was stiff and Sally sighed. It was sad really. He was so graceful, yet this close and he tensed like she had the Black Plague. But after awhile, Wufei started to relax as he listened to her hum along with the song and the dance became more natural and soothing.   
Sally cursed her height for she couldn't put her head on his shoulder… But it didn't really matter. She grinned slightly as his arms tightened. Maybe he does consider me a friend.   
For some reason the night didn't seem quite so cold anymore.

**TIDBIT!** : When Dorothy and Michael have their little scene, he mentions that he knows another reason Dorothy brought him along. His reason – He thought she wanted to make a certain blond Arabian jealous. True or not, we never know.****

**TIDBIT!** : The picture in Dorothy's hospital room of a young girl and her dog is supposed to be the same young girl and dog Heero accidentally killed during a mission.

**Quatre's Nightmare at the Hospital**

**_ He was walking down a familiar hall and like so many years ago he could feel her presence pulling at him. He walked toward the panel and tapped in the right code and stepped inside the dark control room. The door slid shut behind him as he faced a younger Dorothy Catalonia, she held a gun in one hand and a foil in the other._**   
**_ It was that day on Libra… Exactly… And he was watching it from some corner of his brain, detached and not really part of the scene. She shot his gun out of his hand and then challenged him to a duel. It happened the same as years ago. He tried to refuse, but she lunged and he had to grab the extra foil to save himself._**   
**_ He knew he was fighting her, but it felt as if another's body was moving… As if another was trying to convince her to stop this… His own sword had already flown out of his hand and had lodged into one of the many screens. Dorothy was raising her own foil. Now, it came. Now she would stab him._**   
**_ He watched as the foil came toward him. And things changed. Instead of the foil stabbing him, he moved and pulled his own foil free. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stumbled and then Dorothy's mouth opened as his foil pierced through her spacesuit and into her flesh._**   
**_ And suddenly he wasn't just a watcher. He was himself and he had stabbed her this time. She stared up at him, one hand covering her bleeding wound, and smiled. "Touché, Mr. Winner." Her eyes closed and Quatre threw the blood-covered foil aside, his eyes widening in horror._**   
**_ "NO!"_**

He awoke with a start to find Relena on her knees, in pain because of his tight grip on her wrist. "Relena! I'm sorry!" He released her…

**Dorothy's Nightmare at the Hospital**

**_ She was there again. Back on Libra, watching as Millardo refused Treize's offer for a duel. Mr. Millardo couldn't possibly kill Mr. Treize. They were friends, they were the closest thing to family she'd had over the years. They couldn't kill one another. So why was Millardo announcing that he was going to fire upon Mr. Treize? And calling her a traitor? She watched as he took the place at the control panel, wishing to press the button himself, and something inside her snapped. Her father had died and she'd been too young to do anything about it. Her grandfather had died and she had merely watched it, trying to convince herself that it was okay because he'd died in battle._**   
**_ She could not stand there and watch as Millardo killed her cousin. She lunged forward at him, trying to shove him away from the panel. "Mr. Millardo! You can't! No!" She struggled with him, trying to pull him away from the panel… And somewhere she realized something was wrong. In reality he had already pressed the button only to have Une save Treize, but now… Millardo was struggling with her and now he shoved her and she slammed against the panel, one hand flailing behind her as she winced at metal digging into her back…_**   
**_ And her hand fell on the button. She gasped and spun around, watching as the beam flew out toward TallGeese II, except… She knew, deep in her heart, she knew it was not Treize in that suit. "I didn't mean to! Father!" Before her eyes the beam hit her father's suit and exploded… Just as a voice called her name from somewhere above and she opened her eyes…_**

**TIDBIT!** : Crystal, the talkative nurse, is actually based on a real person at my school. She's a friend, she seriously talks non-stop. At times I wonder if she's truly human. She doesn't seem to need air!

**Behind the Bombing**

A figure dressed in black watched with cool eyes as the amateur placed the bomb under Dorothy's car, then struggled underneath Quatre Winner's to cut the man's gas line. Once finished, the figure darted away behind a hedge to watch when chaos erupted. The front door of the Catalonia manor opened and Midii watched as Dorothy and Quatre walked toward their cars.   
She bit her lower lip, urging Dorothy to notice something. Anything! But Dorothy was climbing into her own car so she could move it out of Quatre's way, then Midii saw it. The Winner's nose twitched, then he was on the ground. He had found the cut gas line. She struggled to not run out there and throw her arms around the rich blonde as he yanked Dorothy out her car.   
The two were thrown back during the explosion, but she could see that they were moving. Her eyes darted toward the amateur, but when she finally found him she groaned. He had stayed too close to the explosion and a piece of metal was lodged in his throat. Midii rolled her shoulders before setting to the dirty work of first removing the metal and then dragging him away.   
Once far enough away that no one would hear, she pulled out her gun and shot him in the head. Une had given specific orders and Midii wasn't one to go against orders… Yet.

**Officer Yuy and Officer Maxwell**

Lady Une looked up from a sheaf of papers as Officer Heero Yuy and Officer Duo Maxwell entered her office. She couldn't quite keep the surprise off her face as she studied them. "May I help you?"   
"We want to take the Winner Case." Duo grinned impishly at her, "We're the best for the job, after all, and Quatre is important. He needs the best of the best to be on this case."   
Une bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't want them working on this case… It would mean she'd have to hide her tracks even more carefully. Yet, if she refused them it was sure to make Heero suspicious. He suspected everyone of everything till proven innocent, except Relena, of course. She smiled widely at the two, "You're positively correct, Maxwell. You and Officer Yuy are the now in control of the Winner Case. Good luck to the two of you."   
Duo's eyes widened in surprise, then he flashed a cheeky grin. "That's great! I thought for sure that we'd have to convince you. Come on, Heero. We've got work!" The braided American winked at Une, "See ya, boss!" He walked out of the room, but Heero hesitated. The Japanese pilot eyed her for a second and Une stood.   
"Of course, Officer Yuy, you are in charge of the investigation."   
He nodded once then turned and walked out of her office. Une slumped into her chair. She hated this hiding, but many just wouldn't understand! Dorothy's death was necessary for the better good of the Preventers! It was!

**TIDBIT!** : Maca is an actual aphrodisiac herb that is being used now in some kind of pills. * shudders * I had to do research for this fic and typing in aphrodisiacs in a search engine brings up some truly traumatizing sites. * sniffs * I'll be going to a shrink for years now. ^_~

**Lanetta and 'Jezebel Willow'**

Midii parked near the Winner gates and climbed out of her black Jag, still a bit shaky over her conversation with Dorothy. She'd had to do it, though. She walked toward the house and went inside through a side door, stopping when Lanetta Green appeared before her.   
The maid held a bottle of wine in one hand and led Midii to the kitchen. Neither said a word as they walked. Lanni was silent because she feared this strange woman named Jezebel Willow and Midii was silent because she was trying to see if there was some way for her to sabotage this plan… But there wasn't.   
She pulled out a small plastic bag and handed it to the maid. "Place this is the wine bottle and shake it well. Then take the rest of the herbs and mash them. Rub their juices around the rim of the Duchess's cup." Midii knew Dorothy was vulnerable to the herb, but there was no reason not to be careful… And she had to be careful. That damn woman knew too much about her and no matter how much Midii owed Dorothy, she had to do this.   
Lanni nodded, "I understand."   
Midii eyed the maid. Lanni had been working for Une for years now and had come to work for Quatre to see if his feelings for the Duchess were real. She had been a spy for Une all these years and the poor Winner didn't even realize it. Midii shook her head and she turned around and walked out. She had nothing to do, but wait now… Wait to see if Lanni succeeded or failed. Wait till it was time to shoot the maid either way. After all, they couldn't have witnesses wandering about.

**TIDBIT!** : The scene of Dorothy remembering her father and dancing with the Moon was inspired by a fic by Lauren called My Weaknesses, it's on my webpg. It's a lovely piece of work and I advise everyone to go read it! Now! * shoo, shoo * ^_^

**TIDBIT!** : When Dorothy is dancing, who are the two people watching her? Well, Midii admits to being one and you can guess she's the one that disappears into the shadows so despairingly. But who's the second? Sadly, I can't reveal this since I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this and that is a major point in the sequel so far.

**TIDBIT!** : When Dorothy believes she is going insane she visits Sally Po for answers. After she leaves its revealed that Duo has heard every word through a secret passage. How did he get there if he was originally heading for coffee when he first sees Dorothy? Preventer HQ has a fake wall in the kitchen that moves to reveal a passageway that leads to five different locations. One is the place behind Sally's wall, another is to the underground lab. What are the other three locations it leads to? Well, they're not revealed in this fic.

**Une Steals the drug, Une's Rose**

"Lady Une!" The Preventer guard saluted as she walked past him and into the lab below Preventer grounds. This was a natural thing for her to do since everyone knew she was funding the research and liked to know what her money was going into. She walked across the silent lab, the doctors had left like most of the staff, and toward the large cooling chamber. She opened the door and stepped inside, her body stopping only when she stood before a tall shelf where five vials of Une's Rose rested.   
Une removed three of the vials and carefully poured their contents into a larger container, which was placed gently into a padded suitcase. She took the now empty vials to a nearby table and smiled as she poured a mixture of chemicals into the vials till their color resembled Une's Rose strongly. She placed them next to the two real Une's Rose vials and closed the chamber door.   
Carrying the suitcase gingerly, Une stepped out of the lab and watched the guard with a wondering eye. He began to fidget and she smiled. "How would you like to work on a very special case, Officer Robert?"

**TIDBIT!** : The book Dorothy is reading is A Crown of Swords page 712. It is part of The Wheel Of Time series by Robert Jordan, Great series. If you've ever read the book then read the page, then read the section with Dorothy and Quatre. You'll see what I mean if you do.

**TIDBIT!** : When Relena goes to meet Heero, she thinks about how Une helped her. The reason – Une wanted her and Heero to be distracted as Midii kidnapped Dorothy.

**TIDBIT!** : The scene when Midii and Quatre talk where Midii tells Dorothy's left. Midii truly believes that Dorothy is leaving to start a new life. And in a way she is correct. That night Dorothy died and became a new person… One that decided to finally confront her past and fears and future. Whether she'll ever truly run away is left unknown since the fic ends with only a hint of Dorothy and Quatre.

**Extra** **Note**: I rarely ever write fics that have other couples in the first stages of their relationships. So, forgive me, if the scenes between Heero & Relena, Sally & Wufei, and Duo & Hilde were too sappy or whatever. I've always enjoyed writing Dorothy more than any other character, which is obvious if you read my fics. However, I'm open to requests if anyone has any. I won't promise I'll agree to it, but ya never know! Ciao! *^_^*   


  



End file.
